


Little Shit and Big Bad

by RenSweets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Clumsy as fuck Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, God's to be, Humor, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, I dislike Lydia with a passion sometimes, M/M, Noah & Peter friendship, Not really scott friendly in some parts, POV Alternating, Peter is an amazing mate, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Violence, Werewolf Mates, more tags to be added later, possible sex, some actual writing, stiles is adorable, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 48,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSweets/pseuds/RenSweets
Summary: Stiles really does have a knack for finding trouble, It's a good thing he has a back from the dead zombiewolf to watch his back.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 622
Kudos: 816





	1. Really it's Scotts fault

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN Teen Wolf or any of the pictures used in this story.


	2. It's not my fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted to go for a walk!


	3. Really, it was just a walk.

Really at this point Peter was becoming accustomed to running through the woods in the middle of the night to aid Stiles. Ever since the little tick had decided Peter was his he spend most nights on his phone getting countless texts from the boy at all odd hours. If it wasn't a stream of questions about whatever monster he was researching, it was a constant stream of seemingly worthless chatter. Peter was annoyed by it all for five seconds.

Being a private man he had been annoyed yet shocked the boy had somehow gotten a hold of his cell phone number. His annoyance easily turned to fondness as each day passed and more conversations between the pair of them were had. Stiles has always been his favorite, his clear cleverness, the biting sarcasm and his willingness to tell Scott he was a total fucking idiot really just made Peter far to pleased.

It takes him thirty minutes to find Stiles after his frantic text, and honestly Peter really shouldn't be surprised the little shit had somehow stumbled upon a Forest God while out and about. He's old enough and has read enough books and lore to know the god had not accidentally let itself be seen. The God's disguised as trees were notorious for being stealthy. So it begged to question why one had decided Stiles was the best person to show itself too.

He finds the eighteen year old slumped against a tree, his hair was rumpled and his clothes out of place as he panted. His phone was clenched in his hand, the flashlight app illuminating the night. He flails about when Peter deliberately steps on a stick, snapping it under his foot.

“Oh... Peter... You came.”

Peter blinks, concerned about the pauses between words and the dazed look in Stiles burnt honey eyes. He kneels next to the boy, looking him over for any injuries, he see's none, and doesn't smell any blood. It takes some comfort Stiles was bleeding all over the forest.

“When have I not shown up when I said I would?” Really by this point Stiles should know he would come running when it was requested of him, by Stiles only of course.

Stiles blinks, licking at his dry lips. “What?”

Sighing, Peter stands easily lifting the boy into his arms and starts heading back towards the Stilinski household. Stiles slump against him, his forehead resting in the crook of Peter's thick neck. The wolf tries not to shiver at the contact, still not quite use to being touched so freely these days. Since the death of his pack, he hasn't had much of a kind touch. It doesn't bother him really, but he hadn't realized how much he missed the warmth of someone else's skin against his. That was until of course Stiles had inserted himself in Peter's life and decided touching him ever chance he got was a total sain thing to do.

Though Peter really does love watching Scott scowl at the obvious scent marking Stiles was doing. The rest of the pack weren't to keen on the new development either, but Peter never did care much about others feelings.

The walk back to Stiles home takes longer with the slow pace Peter has taken up. Not wanting to jar the boy to much who is now sleeping in his arms. He really should just rush him back to his home and put him in bed, but he finds he's enjoying the feeling of having Stiles nestled quite a bit.

He's not surprised in the least to find the Sheriff standing on the back porch when Peter finally clears the trees. He steps over the small garden Stiles had taken upon himself to start to help with his anxiety and moves towards the older man.

“Is he okay?” Noah asks, blue eyes worried as he looks his kid over.

“I'm not quite sure, he is not bleeding and I don't see any obvious injuries.” Peter says, stepping up the stairs and walking through the door Noah is holding open for him.

“What the hell happened?” Demands Stiles father, easily keeping step with Peter as he makes his way upstairs towards Stiles room. The door is already open a crack so he toes it open, moving straight towards the neatly made bed.

Somewhat regretful he has to put Stiles down Peter takes a moment to subtlety scent mark the boy by rubbing his cheek against Stiles hair. He thinks he gets away with the move all for a moment before he see's Noah's smirk. Sneering he gently puts the boy down, removing his shoes and hoodie.

“He texted me while he was on a walk.” Peter says, answering the mans previous question. “Your jinx of a child somehow found himself in the presents of a Forest God.”

Noah's blue eyes go wide at that. “Are there a lot of God's roaming Beacon Hill's forest I need to be worried about?” He asks, his hands now fluttering around his son as the pair start checking him over for injuries.

“It's hard to say.” Retorts Peter, helping Noah roll Stiles onto his side so they can check his back. His pale skin is smooth besides the random kiss of a freckle or mole, his back slim and spine perfectly in tact. Readjusting his shirt they roll him back into position moving towards his legs.

“Gods generally don't go around introducing themselves to humans and other supernaturals. Stiles apparently just attracts such things.”

Noah sighs. “Did he say what it wanted?”

Frowning at the swelling of Stiles left ankle Peter shakes his head. “He did not, he was rather dazed when I found him.”

The Sheriff clearly concerned about this moves to run his fingers through Stiles hair checking for any lumps.

“He doesn't have any head injuries that I can feel.”

“Physically I think he's fine beside the sprained ankle.” Explains, Peter. “Mentally is another story, I don't quite know myself how Forest God's speak. It's possible hearing one would cause some type of disturbance in the brain. People speak in tongues for obvious reasons Sheriff.”

“Are you saying Stiles was speaking in tongues?”

“No, just a slight delay. I'm sure it will wear off and on the off chance it doesn't we can take him to that dreaded Druid to see if he has anyway to help.”

“Jesus kid.” Noah says, speaking to his sleeping child. “Can't you go one day without finding trouble?”

Peter snorts. “I think that might be physically impossible for him.”

Noah grunts in answer. “You're probably right, but I can't say that I like it.”

Peter is all to quick to agree, he didn't have any gray hairs yet but if Stiles kept this up he sure he would at some point.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Peter is resting on the couch, nursing a cup of coffee three hours later when Stiles finally wakes. He can hear the change in the boys heart rate in seconds, going from a steady sleeping lumber to quick as a hummingbird as he takes in his surroundings.

“Is he awake?” A quite tired Noah asks from his recliner, rubbing at his wiry face as he kicks the leg rest back into place.

“How can you tell?” Peter wonders aloud.

“Peter you do realize you get a dopey look on your face when you listen for Stiles?”

Peter glares. “I have never once in my life looked dopey.”

Noah laughs as he stands, “Sure lets just gloss over the rest of that sentence and only focus on how you look.”

Nonplussed Peter follows after the Sheriff, once again making their way upstairs towards his sons room. Stiles is sitting up in bed blinking hard as he rubs at his face. He glances up the moment his door is pushed all the way open, Noah having left it open a crack once they were sure Stiles was safe to be left alone.

“Did you get the license plate number?” Mumbles Stiles, blinking hard once more.

“What plate number?” Noah asks, frowning back towards Peter like he somehow hand the answer to his own child's odd behavior.

“Of the car that clearly ran my ass over!”

Noah pauses, blinking towards his son before laughing. “Kiddo, do you really think if you got hit by a car you would be home in bed?”

“Ugh, Dad no questions! My heads killing me.”

Peter sits on the end of the bed, “Not to badly if you can find the time to be this dramatic.”

A slim foot peaks out from under the blankets to poke at Peter's thigh. “Be nice Peter, I don't feel good.”

“And who's fault is that?” Noah asks from his perch at Stiles desk.

“Not mine! All I did was go for a damn walk!”

“You should know by now not to go walking alone in these wood Stiles.” Noah says with a sigh. “There's safety in numbers.”

Stiles glares. “There really isn't dad, I was will Scott, Isaac and Allison when Scott pissed off the Harpy!”

Now everyone is glaring, Noah and Peter still not happy with those three after they had ran and left Stiles alone in the woods with a very pissed off, very pregnant Harpy. Peter didn't even know how Scott could justify forgetting his best friend was with them when they all booked it, but that was the story the idiot was going with. Noah had taken great pleasure ripping into the boy when he found out why Stiles got left behind. Peter wishes he hadn't missed it.

“Let's not get back into that.” Stiles quickly says, waving his hands around. “Was Wiel still there when you showed up Peter?”

“The forest gods name is Wiel?” Asks Noah eyes wide.

“Well, part of it, kind of? His name is just a mouthful.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Please don't tell me you shortened a Gods name Stiles.”

“He liked it! And honestly Peter, who do I not rename?”

Both Noah and Peter shrug at that, giving the boy that one. As far as Peter knew there wasn't one person Stiles hasn't renamed in some way. He knew for a fact Stiles had three different names for him even though he doesn't use Creeper-Wolf anymore. It was a small blessing Peter was going to take without complaint.

“Plus come on, who wants to be called wielki król dębów all the time!” Grumbles Stiles.

Peter perks up at that, “He was a polish forest god?”

Nodding Stiles says, “Yea, he said he migrated here many years ago and has been watching over the his chosen one to the best of his abilities. From what I gathered it has been a bit of a challenges the last four years because he's getting up there in age and his magic is ready to transfer but his blessed one isn't ready yet for the passing of its magic. Really I wasn't keeping track to well what he was saying, it felt like my brain was melting as he spoke to me.”

“Stiles, I think you're missing something very important right now.” Peter says, turning on the bed till he's facing Stiles fully. The boy blinks at him in confusion, and Peter wants to be annoyed he wasn't getting it, but his eyes were pinched in a way that said his head still hurt and his eyes were still a bit foggy.

“Explain Peter.” Demands Stiles. “I hate when everyone starts getting all vague! How hard is it to spit out the truth!”

“Says' the compulsive liar.” Noah mutters.

“Dad!”

Noah chuckles. “Well it's true kid.”

“Gentlemen if you will focus here.” Peter says, all but snapping his fingers to get the Stilinski's attention.

Both father and son glare at him. “You do realize.” Peter says, ignoring the looks, “that the chosen one the Forest God was speaking of is you?”

And really, Peter shouldn't be surprised in the least when Stiles faints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wielki król dębów - Great Oak King


	4. Go to sleep Little Shit




	5. What the hell?

“You know, I'm in awe every time I get to come in here.” Stiles says with an excited voice as he bounces behind Peter as they decent down the stairs.

“You've only been in here twice before this.” Says Peter, wondering if he really should have added that extra shot of espresso to Stiles coffee order this morning. In his defense, he had foolishly thought the boy would be tired after staying up for god knows how long after he had finally got Stiles to stop texting him. Really he should have known Stiles has a surplus of energy stored, or the little shit doubled up on his Adderall. Peter would have to count his pills once they made it back to his house.

“It's still great though! There is so much down here, I could spend months reading through everything!”

Smiling softly to himself, Peter moves through the rolls of books stored below the school. It wasn't often Peter traveled down here, unwilling to spend so much time around his packs belongings if he could help it. The only time he did come down here was if Stiles needed something, and that said more about Peter and Stiles than he wanted to think about right now.

“Do you have any idea which section we should start looking in?” Stiles asks, fingers dancing over the spines of books as he walks by them. There is a peacefulness to the boy whenever he was around books that made Peter want to question why. He would have to save that for another time though, mainly when they weren't trying to find something so important.

“Polish Lore more than likely. If I remember correctly we have a few Polish text down here.” It had been a while since he went through all the books. He should probably find a day and come down here with Stiles to categorize everything once more.

“Do you really think I'm the chosen one he's been looking after?” Stiles asks softly behind him.

Peter pauses, finger hovering over a spine of a Japanese book, it's covered in a layer of dust from years of being unused. “I believe so yes, sweetheart there was no reason for Wiel to speak to you unless you are his chosen. Really think about it for a moment, Your mother is from Poland, a great tree god migrated here several years ago, no doubt when she became pregnant with you.”

Licking his lips in worry, Stiles glances at Peter for a moment before looking back at the books.

“If he was watching over me, why didn't he save my mom?”

Peter freezes at the soft sad words. It's not often Stiles brings up his mother willingly, he rarely even speaks of her in passing. It made some deep buried part of Peter ache to know Stiles was still so heartbroken over his mothers death that he couldn't speak of her with out his scent souring.

“While Gods are all powerful in some cases, there is very little they can do to outright interfere with the balance of time.”

Stiles snorts, “Is that your backwards way of saying it was her time and he couldn't change it?”

“Unfortunately, yes. It's likely he is tied to you only and can only interfere with your life cycle and no one else's”

“Well that's bullshit.” Stiles snaps, grabbing a book off the shelf and flipping through it, Peter is quick to notice he still handles the old text with care. “I didn't see him saving me when I was tied up in Argent's fucking basement.”

“Excuse me, when you were what now?” Peter's wolf is pacing the dark caverns of his mind now, prowling with teeth bared.

Stiles is staring down at his book now, owl eyed and deliberately not looking at Peter. The boy has even gone so far as to run his fingers over the words with a speed Peter knows he can't quite read.

“Stiles, when were you in Argent's basement?” He all but demands, Peter keeps his voice calm though because he knows Stiles doesn't answer questions when there is heat behind it. Stubborn as he is.

“It was before.” Stiles finally says. “I think you might have still been dead at the time, or at least resurrecting like the freak you are.”

“And do tell, why were you in that bastard families basement?” And why is this the first time he was hearing about this?

“Gerard kidnapped me from the lacrosse game, when the lights went out.” Stiles sighs, putting the book back on the shelf. “He tied me up down there with Erica and Boyd. I was suppose to be a message for Scott, but he never showed up.”

“What did he do?”

“Look Peter, I found a book on Polish Forest Gods!”

“Stiles, one thing at a time!” Peter all but shouts. “What did Gerard do to you?”

“I don't want to talk about it right now Peter!” Screams Stiles, the sounds echoing in the quite vault. “I just want to know what a chosen one is, and what that means for me. I don't want to talk about something that happened three years ago!”

Crowding the boy against the shelf, Peter slides his fingers across smooth pale cheeks, cupping Stiles lovely face. “Why didn't you tell me?”

Stiles looks down, clutching the book to his chest. “Because no one came for me Peter. Because I waited for hours for Scott, Isaac or hell even Derek to realize I was missing and come looking for me and no one came. I had to save myself and Erica and Boyd, and they promised they would never say anything.”

“I saw you after.” Peter finally says, stroking Stiles skin with his thumbs. “You had a busted lip and a bruise, but you didn't smell like Argent.”

“I showered as soon as I got home.” Stiles whispers.

“Never again Stiles.” Peter says, tilting the boys head back till he was looking into deep blue eyes. “Never again will you keep something like this from me, ever.”

Licking his lips, Stiles nods. “Okay.”

Fighting the impulse to lick at those plush lips himself Peter steps back and rolls his tense shoulders. “Now, lets take that book back to yours and see what it has to say, shall we.”

“Can we get Chinese food on the way?” Stiles asks, bouncing behind Peter as they go to leave.

“If we must.”

“We must!”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It takes Peter far longer to read through the Polish text than he would like to admit. Stiles on the other hand is flying through the text at a pace that is almost dizzying. While Peter had been aware Stiles could read polish and speak it, he wasn't aware he was so fluent he was already half way though a two thousand page book with the tiniest print.

“You really need to brush up on your Polish Peter.” Stiles says with a laugh as he jots something down on the notebook to his left. He has another to his right he is also writing in, a pen in each hand as he does so.

“I'm more fluent in German and French.” Peter can't help but say, watching amused as both pens fall to paper and start moving.

“Me too, but that isn't helpful to us right now, now is it?” Stiles says with a smirk.

“Don't get cocky now sweetheart.”

“Don't pout Peter.” Stiles counters, still grinning.

“I never pout.”

Laughing Stiles turns in his chair and pulls out his phone and takes a quick picture. Peter blinks at the flash, making a sad attempt to get the phone from Stiles slim hands.

“Oh yea, you don't pout at all.” Says Stiles shaking the phone towards Peter flashing the picture for a moment before locking the screen. Though what Stiles thinks that would do was beyond him, Peter had the pass code to Stiles phone. He was positive the boy had his as well, though how he got it was a up for debate.

“Get back to ready Stiles.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hours later after dozing off on Stiles bed, something he would never admit to doing Peter finds Stiles down in his garden pruning his roses. They had grown into beautiful blooms over the year as he had worked with them endlessly. Peter couldn't say if it actually helped with Stiles anxiety but it definitely gave him something to do when he was overly anxious. Which is to say, Peter could smell the sour scent of his panic from the kitchen before he even walked out the back door.

“What are you doing out here little shit?” Asks Peter, kneeling down next to the boy as he clips away the dead leaves.

“I need more books Peter.” Stiles says instead of answering the question. “I read that book three times and only found two references to what a chosen is to become, but it doesn't say what that entitles.”

“And what is that?” Peter asks, picking up a wilted leaf off the grass, twirling it between his fingers.

“What the hell is a Mini God Peter?”


	6. Flower Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve noticed the text pictures are a bit blurry once placed on A03 when they aren’t on my Pinterest or phone. Honestly I apologize for that. I actually have a better app for text messages stories but I don’t have a way to post to A03 that I’m aware of. It’s more video format but it is on my Tumblr, let me know if you rather follow my story there. 
> 
> You can email me at Rena_Swany@yahoo.com


	7. It's not about you Scott

He's got his head buried in his locked when he feels someone walk up behind him, and after years of listening to the sound of Scott walking around he knows who it is. He also knows he has a few other people with him. Stiles really wants to ignore them, but if there was one thing he knew, these days Scott wasn't big on being ignored and Lydia fucking Martin certainly won't be walking away until she says what she came to say.

Stiles has been waiting for this conversation for weeks now, and honestly he was ready to get it over with but he didn't want to do it at the end of the school day. The halls were way to crowded for Pack talk even if the Pack can't seem to grasp that concept.

“What do you need Scotty?” He finally asks, grabbing the last notebook from his locker and shoving it into his backpack. The thing was getting far to heavy, and really he should clean it out like Peter suggested but he really hadn't gotten around to it. Things had just been to crazy lately to even think about what he had collected in the thing over the last few months.

“We need to talk about Peter and why he's spending so much time around you.” Explains Scott, voice carrying down the hall because of course Scott McCall has never learned how to whisper.

“What does it matter how much time we spend together Scott?” Asks Stiles, closing his locker door and finally turning around to face the pack. Just like he assumed they are all there, hovering around him in a manner that from an onlookers point of view they would look like bullies.

“Because it's Peter, Stiles and it's weird!”

Stiles rolls his eyes, easily pushing past the horde surrounding him to head towards the doors. His back was killing him from sitting in those uncomfortable school chairs all day and his couch at home was calling his name. Plus there was the added bonus Peter was there waiting for him, like hell Stiles was going to tell Scott that though.

“It's really not, he helps a lot with my research, you know all that research you keep asking for?” He couldn't understand why he was the only one doing it, but he was and he was starting to get a little irked by that. Lydia and Allison were both able to score through thousands of pages of website and books but he didn't see them doing it.

“He has to be at your house all the time for research?” Scott demands keeping step with him. Stiles can hear the click of Lydia's heels somewhere to his left, and Erica's to his right he could imagine the rest of the formation from those sounds alone.

“Sometimes we research over the phone, or the library, or even the Hale vault. Were not really picky Scott, we just prefer to do it at my place.”

“Stiles, I think you should stop spending so much time with Peter! I mean come on man, you should know by now he is just using you to get to me right?”

Stiles freezes, hands hovering over the handle of his jeep door that he was seconds from pulling open. Rage was bubbling in his chest, his ears were practically ringing because of it. Of course Scott would turn this into something about himself. Of course fucking Scott McCall saw Stiles hanging out with Peter and assumed he was being played.

“Honestly Scott, if you think even now after three years that Peter is out to get you after he has helped with countless issues you brought upon yourself, the one with the problem here is you.”

Flinging his door open he jumps into his jeep and slams the door shut. He can't believe Scott right now.

“I'm not doing talking Stiles!” Scott shouts, tapping on the closed window. In answer Stiles fires up the jeep and pulls forward, watching the pack scramble back so they don't get their toes or worse ran over.

He speeds out of the parking lot, only slowing once he hits the first stop sign on the road, knowing damn well one of his dads Deputies likes to sit behind the oak tree around the bend. No way he wanted to get a speeding ticket. His dad may take care of some of them, but he didn't want to push his luck.

Peter's car is sitting in the driveway when Stiles pulls up and just the sight of that ridiculously expensive Audi sitting in front of his house relaxes him. Trying to calm what's left of his anger Stiles takes a deep calming breath before leaving his jeep and heading inside. He'd never admit it to his very busy father, but he missed coming home to someone in the house waiting for him.

“How was school you little terror?” Peter asks as soon as he enters the living room, where he finds the man lounging on the couch drinking a cup of hot tea like the snob he is.

“It was fine.” He knows his answer is short and snippy but he really doesn't want to talk about Scott right now. Dropping his backpack at the end of the couch he falls onto the cushion next to Peter's and leans into the older man.

“What has you in such a fowl mood?”

Huffing Stiles replies, “Scott pissed me off and we are going to leave it at that for now.”

“Hmm, I do say I'm intrigued but we'll leave it.... for now.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Noah is neck deep in reports when the pack come stumbling into his office Scott at the lead as they rush in. They aren't frantic like it's a serious emergency and he knows Stiles is home with Peter right now so that begged to question why they suddenly appeared like the devil was on their tail.

“Can I help you with something Scott?” Noah isn't out right rude to the boy, he still loves him like a son, but he can't say he's to please with him after the whole Harpy incident a few weeks back.

“Did you know Stiles is dating Peter?!”

Noah blinks slowly, taking in Scott's words already formulating how this conversation is going to go. If there was one thing Scott was it was predictable.

“They aren't dating Scott, not yet at least.” Honestly Noah was just waiting for Stiles to tell him he was dating Peter. He has a feeling though the older man was waiting for Stiles to make the first move. They were both too stubborn to give in.

“What do you mean not yet! How can you say that Sir, don't you think that's weird?”

Noah watches as the pack all nod their heads in agreement and he doesn't fail to notice a few heads are a bit slow in the matter. Like they aren't quite sure they agree with Scott fully.

“Why exactly is that weird?”

“He's like forty!”

Noah snorts. “He's thirty and I still don't see your point.”

“Stiles is eighteen, he's hanging out with a guy who is twice his age! Peter is old enough to be his dad!”

“Yes, Stiles is eighteen, which means he is an adult and I can't tell him who to date. Honestly Scott the age gap isn't all that surprising, Stiles is to mature for people his own age.”

Noah knows part of that is his fault, and most days he hates himself for how fast Stiles had to grow up dealing with his drunk ass. His son was magnificent though and he wouldn't change him for the world.

“Lydia is his own age and he loved her for years!”

“Lydia was a passing fantasy Stiles knew he would never get and didn't really want. Now tell me the real reason your here.”

“It's obvious Peter is using Stiles for something Sheriff.” Lydia says, jumping into the conversation. “Why else would he be spending so much time with Stiles?”

Eyes narrowing at the subtle jab at his son Noah says, “It's probably because Stiles is a catch, and honestly he has many qualities similar to Peter himself that the man has to find appealing.”

“I don't think Stiles should be hanging out with Peter Sheriff, he's only trying to get close to him now because I'm a true alpha.”

“What do you mean now Scott?” Noah demands. “They have been hanging out for more than a year now, you would know this if you spend less time ignoring Stiles until you need something.”

Noah watches in angered amusement as Scott flaps his lips in a perfect imitation of a gold fish. It shouldn't surprise him that Scott was so blind to his own poor traits, but it still hurts him to know Stiles had such a poor excuse for a best friend. After everything Stiles has done for Scott and this pack you would think they would take more interest in his kids life.

“A year?” Scott asks softly, eyes going wide.

“Yes Scott a year.” Confirms Noah. “And do you want to know what I've seen in this last year? I can tell you, it wasn't you. It wasn't you coming over to hang out with Stiles and help him with research. It wasn't you spending the day with him on his mothers birthday. And it sure the hell wasn't you with him on the day she died either. It was Peter, and honestly Scott their friendship and what it might turn into has nothing to do with you.”

Standing from his chair, Noah folds his arms over his chest. “Peter is not out to get you Scott and if he was I can promise you he wouldn't risk hurting Stiles to do that because I've seen them together and that man genuinely cares about my son and that's all I care about. I don't care about the age gap. I don't care about what you think about their relationship and I sure the hell don't care about whatever crazy notions you got going on in that head of yours that this is about you.”

The stunned looks on the packs faces makes Noah grin. “Now if you will excuse me, some of us have work to do.”

As they turn to leave Noah doesn't forget to add, “And Scott, next time knock this isn't Walmart you can't just burst in here like you own the place.”


	8. Incoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has come to my attention that not the app I'm using to post text but the site itself that is causing he blur. I apologize for that.


	9. Telling it like it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, talk of torture.

Peter shows up half past one with bags of good and a cool drink. He doesn't say a word as Noah clears off his desk to make room for his lunch. He does however help himself to a seat and waits patiently. There's a tenseness to his shoulders that Noah has learned over the last year only happens when something has happened with Stiles he isn't happy about.

“Should I wait to eat, or is it safe to do so now?” He knows Stiles isn't in any real danger at the moment or Peter wouldn't be sitting in his office looking like a pissed off rabid wolf.

“I can't really say, when I learned of this matter I did become quite nauseous which isn't something I'm accustomed too.”

Noah looks down at his lunch longingly before pushing it aside. If Peter became sick to his stomach he knows he has no chance in hell ignoring the possibility.

“Tell me.”

“On the night of the Lacrosse game when Stiles went missing. Do you know what happened to him?”

Licking his lips Noah says. “He told me he was jumped by the other players on the team, because they were pissed.”

“I remember seeing Stiles that night, if I recall correctly he had a busted lip and a large bruise on his face.” Peter explains looking troubled.

“Yea, he said he wasn't injured anywhere else but I never quite believed him. Unfortunately at the time Jackson had killed himself and things were hectic so I didn't really have time to fully check him over. He did leave not long after that though, when Lydia showed up.”

“He lied.” Peter goes to say, teeth bared. “He lied about how he got hurt, because Scott dropped the fucking ball again.”

“How?”

“How much do you know about that night Sheriff?” Peter asks, instead of answer the question.

“Not nearly enough apparently.” Noah summarizes. “I know the basics, Jackson was some weird lizard thing being controlled. Derek and you were trying to stop him and honestly I don't know what the hell Scott was up too. Stiles never said.”

Peter's eyes narrowed. “That's because Scott had been working with Gerard. He wanted the bit to cure is cancer and was threatening Scott's mother to have the idiot of a boy to force Derek into doing it.”

“Force Derek? And isn't being bite by a werewolf to a hunter basically a death sentence?”

“Yes, that is what happened to Chris Argent's wife. She got bit and killed herself.”

“Not that I don't appreciate being informed, what does this have to do with Stiles and how he got hurt?”

“While Stiles and I were in the vault the other day he slipped up in his anger about the Forest God not protecting him while he was locked up in Argent's basement.”

Noah leans back in his seat, belly swirling with nausea already.

“He was in Argent's basement?”

“Yes, when the lights went out on the Field Gerard kidnapped him. He didn't go into detail but unfortunately I don't have to imagine what happened. I know how hunters interrogate and torture their captives Noah.”

“Are you saying Stiles was tortured when he was fifteen and he played it off like he was beat up by bullies!?”

His heart was pounding in his chest, so tight for one wild moment he thought he was having a heart attack. It's not till Peter is standing beside him and resting his big meaty hand on Noah's shoulder does he finally calm down. The waits a moment to make sure he isn't about to kill over before he returns to his seat.

“Why didn't anyone go and help him Peter, why wasn't anyone with him?”

Peter snarls before he can stop the sound. “Stiles said he waited for hours for Scott to show up, hell he waited for anyone to show and no one did. He saved himself and Erica and Boyd. They promised they wouldn't say anything. And I didn't even know he was missing.”

Noah blinks, now understanding why Erica and Boyd looked so hesitate to agree with Scott. That still hadn't stopped them from tagging along and standing by while Peter was being accused of being the one at fault here.

Why didn't it surprise him that Scott has let his kid down more than once? For years he thought those boys were thick as thieves but with all this new information he was learning. Stiles has only ever been the one loyal in this friendship. How long had this been going on with out Stiles saying anything, and why the hell did his kid feel like he had to protect someone who hasn't been there for him?

“What are we going to do? Stiles loves Scott, he won't stop being loyal over past faults if he hasn't already.” Noah asks with a tired sigh. He hates thinking about the fact that he wants his kid to stop dealing with Scott, but Stiles well being comes first always.

“I don't think there is anything we can do. Stiles has to be the one to end this, not us. Unfortunately I think that means we have to wait till he does something that is unforgivable to Stiles.”

“I don't like the sound of that at all.” Noah hisses, “This feels like bargaining his life over his friendship with Scott.”

“I understand and if I thought I could get away with telling Stiles to stop associating with Scott I would, but Stiles wouldn't take to kindly to that.”

Peter had a point, he knew his kid and he sure the hell knew that if they told Stiles to stop dealing with Scott he would do the opposite. He would throw himself into that pack and friendship so whole heart that he would be ruined. Noah didn't want his kids spirit crush so fully by a kid he thought of as a brother.

“I don't like it, but I guess we have no other choice in the matter.”

Peter smirks. “We really don't, you raised one stubborn child.”

Noah shakes his head with a soft laugh. “That's all his mother, she was stubborn as hell. Wouldn't ever take no for an answer. That's why he has that ridiculous name.”

“Ah yes, you should have seen the fit Stiles threw the first time I called him by his given name.”

Chuckling Noah just smiles pulling his lunch back towards himself. While he wasn't really hungry anymore Peter had gone out of his way to get it so he wouldn't let it go to waste.

“I shall be going, Stiles is expecting me for a research binge. He stole a few books from Deaton's office that he thinks might have some information he might find helpful.”

Noah snorts. “Keep me informed, since my kid apparently won't”

“I will.”


	10. Alpha Claws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the blur!!!!!


	11. Alpha Transfer

The trees were flying by in a blurred haze, leaf and stick snapped under his fast pace. He wasn't going to waste time typing to mask his steps when Stiles was somewhere out in the preserve with a Alpha werewolf stalking around. He passed the jeep a few miles back, wrecked to hell and in a ditch. Thoughts of the Jeep leave his mind the moment he get a whiff of werewolf.

The beast scent is tainted and toxic with madness, pack-less and looking to start a new one by any means. The problem with that was he attacked the wrong person, Stiles was his and he would not let any worthless Alpha try to clam him as theirs.

Over the scent of unknown were wolf was blood, Stiles blood. The scent sets his teeth on edge and makes his wolf howl with rage. How dare that insignificant beast cut into Stiles skin, how dare that fool mare that pale beautiful flesh.

Peter runs faster, feet kicking up dead leaves and dirt as he goes. It doesn't take him long to find the wolf, he's massive and slashing at a thick willow tree. Using the wolfs distraction into account Peter holds in the roar that wants to burst from his throat and tackles the wolf. They tangle with one another, claws slashing and teeth biting and tearing at flesh.

Peter roars, flinging the beast away watching only for a moment as he rolls. The man stands to his feet confused about the sudden assault. Jumping to his feet Peter dodges the claws that swipe at his face, ducking at the fist that flies from the left. Peter dances around him, keeping a safe distance away from the crazed werewolf. Those bright red eyes are staring right through Peter, thinking only of the kill.

Claws at the ready Peter rushes forward, kicking out the bastards legs his claws digging into that thick neck. Bones and tendons ripe and snap under the attack, blood gushes in great warm waves. The Alpha power rushes through Peter in seconds making him stagger, he has to lean forward catching himself with his knees.

The Alpha spark is surging through him with so much force, for one wild moment he thinks he won't be able to control it. Then he hears it, that hummingbird heartbeat he has become so accustomed too. It flutters like the wings of a bird, calming him in seconds, Peter takes a breath taking in the scent of the forest and the hints of Stiles on the leaves.

“Stiles, where are you?” Peter shouts, looking around at the meadow of trees. He doesn't see the boy but he defiantly smells him and hears his heartbeat.

“Um, I in the tree.” Stiles calls out from behind him. Turning in a circle head tilted up Peter looks into the canopy of trees but sees nothing.

“How high are you?” Peter asks, trying to use his nose to find the boy with little luck. His scent is saturated into the ground.

“No Peter, you don't understand.” Stiles shouts, “I'm literally and figuratively in a tree! As in inside it!”

Blinking in shock Peter starts looking over the trees, trying to indicate which one Stiles was in. Really it's not hard to find it, as far as Peter knew there was no Willows in Beacon Hills preserve and the Alpha wolf had been fairly interested in it. Walking over to the massive trunk Peter stands in front of it, running his finger over the slashes that appear to be healing itself.

“Do you know how to get out?” Peter asks, drawing his hand back when it grows wet. There's blood and a few claws embedded in the bark.

“I don't even really know how I got in Peter!” Shout's Stiles, “All I wanted to do was hide and the damn thing started to grow around me!”

“Hmm, well tell the tree you want out.” Peter instructs taking a few steps back.

“You want me to tell the tree to let me out?!” Stiles demands voice rising in a manner Peter is all to familiar with. It was a clear sigh the boy was starting to panic.

“Yes Stiles, you grew the tree, you can make it open.”

“I don't know how Peter!”

Peter sighs. “Trust me sweetheart.”

It grows quite within the forest. As if the leave, trees and earth were waiting. There wasn't even the sound of cricket chirping in the night. And like the magic Stiles is and has always been, the trunk of the tree begins to crack and open revealing that beautiful boy.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Peter says, finally completely calm now that he can physically see Stiles. Though the boy is rumpled and the roots of the trees are weaved around him protectively he looks relatively whole.

“Hi Peter.” Stiles says with a tired sigh, big honey eyes wet with tears. “Are you okay?”

Peter glances down at himself, he's bloody to the point of looking like he was part of a Massacre. His arms are covered in deep claw marks and he has a chunk of flesh missing from his shoulder but they are all healing now do to his healing factor.

“I'm okay dear. Now how about you tell those lovely roots wrapped around you that you are safe and I'm sure they will uncurl.”

Stiles pauses for just a moment, before his pale slim fingers stroke at the roots he can reach.

“I'm okay now.” He whispers to the the tree. The willow quivers and shakes its long streams of leaves dance in the air as the roots pull back. One tiny root takes a moment to caress Stiles cheek before slipping into the earth. Once Stiles was in full view Peter took full stock of his injuries. Like he said there was a nasty gash hidden in his hair, and a bruise forming on his jaw, but it's the deep claw marks along his side that is causing Peter the most worry.

“Crawl out here to me Stiles.” Peter says, jerking his fingers towards the boy.

He's a bit wobbly on his feet as he does so but in seconds Stiles is out from the tree and on his feet, crashing into Peter's chest and holding on for dear life. He's shaking in a manner that Peter would assume was crying from anyone else, but he doesn't smell tears. Peter takes it for the panic it is and easily scoops the boy into his arms. He wants to run back to his car and take Stiles home but he promised to take care of the mess he made and he didn't plan on breaking that promise.

He gives Stiles a few moments to calm under his care. Combing his fingers through the boys hair and kissing his forehead till the boy finally relaxes. He knows Stiles is unbelievably strong but even the strongest need a moment every once in a while.

“Sit tight next to your tree, while I deal with the body.” Peter says, going to set the boy down, but like the limpet he is when he's feeling vulnerable Stiles holds on tight.

“I already did it Peter.” Stiles says against his neck, absently jerking his hand in the direction to somewhere behind him. Curious Peter turns a smile forming on his lips when he see the corpse being swallowed up by the earth. In it's place are bright red Spider Lily's.

Please he didn't have to dig a hole and burn the body Peter starts walking. It's best they leave these parts and make it back to Stiles house before his father sends out the troops to find them. The last thing Peter wants to do is deal with Scott and the rest of the Scooby gang.

It takes them nearly an hour to get out of the trees, Stiles held in his arms the entire time, the boy trying to doze on a few occasions before Peter had to shake him awake. No matter how many times Stiles let out sleepy annoyed grumbles Peter wasn't going to risk him going to sleep until he was checked over for an concussion. While he hates to be the reason Stiles can't sleep, he is quick to realize the boy makes the most amazing sounds when he's tired and trying to sleep. If they were in any other setting those small whine and quiet begging would get him going. Since he is a responsible adult though he doesn't take advantage of the situation and kiss those sounds away.

Once they finally they make it to Peter's car, though regretful the wolf places the bloody boy onto the expensive leather and makes sure he's buckled in before moving around to the driver seat. Pulling his phone from his pocket he sends off a text to Noah letting him know he has Stiles and he's on the way. Then he calls a tow truck to come get Stiles Jeep from the ditch, there was no way he was leaving Stiles beloved Jeep out here wrecked to hell. He knew it was the boys most prized possession, having built it up to the reliable vehicle it was after his mothers passing. Once everything was in order Peter drove away in the night with his little Shit at his side.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The pur of Peter's Audi broke the silence of the night as Noah passed the entry way, feet all about eating away at the carpet as he waits impatiently. He trust Peter with his sons life, but it took everything in him not to run outside and bring them both in. Noah knows going out there would only mean he would have to turn around and come back in so he waits.

In moments the door is opening and Peter is walking in, covered in blood and his dazed son in his arms. There is fresh blood dripping down Stiles chin and the nasty claw marks from the wolf looks red and inflamed even from where Noah is standing.

“I have everything ready in the kitchen Peter.” Noah says ushering the pair into the well lite room. It was crude to be honest, laying his son on the kitchen table with nothing but a few white sheets to keep the blood from the wood.

“We need to check him for a concussion before anything.” Peter says as he lays Stiles down, his son whines at being moved but he doesn't put up to much of a fight.

Nodding Noah is quick to pull out the pen light from the well stocked first aid kit Stiles put together. Clicking on the pen he runs the light over Stiles eyes, having to hold his sons head still when he tries to jerk away from the brightness. Noah is pleased to see that his pupils are reacting perfectly, even though the gash on his head looks worrisome.

“I think he's safe from a concussion.” Noah says, tossing the light aside, “Go to the sink and clean up your arms some.”

The wolf pauses all for a moment before doing what he is told. While Peter is busy with that Noah moves around the kitchen table grabbing a pair of scissors as he goes. Cutting Stiles shirt away, he takes care in pulling the torn fabric away from the torn skin and muscle.

“This is a nasty wound Peter.” Noah says, biting his lip when he sees the full extent of the damage.

“It's worse than I was hoping.” Peter says in agreement, “I have a pretty steady hand and can stitch him up just as well as a doctor, but if you rather we can take him to the hospital?”

Noah sighs, “Can you stitch and take his pain? We don't exactly have good pain killers here Peter, Tylenol isn't going to help with shit.”

“I can do both.” Peter says. “Clean out his wound while I get everything ready.”

Nodding, Noah gets to work after washing his hands thoroughly before grabbing a pair of gloves out of the case sitting at Stiles feet. Taking a squeeze bottle filled with warm water, Noah takes great care in flushing out the wound. He has to bite his lip as he does so when Stiles withers and tries to jerk back from the pain he was causing. Once he is sure there is nothing foreign left in the deep lacerations he steps back to let Peter work.

“So kiddo.” Noah says, standing by Stiles head, using a warm rag to clean is dirty bloody face. “Want to tell us what happened?”

Stiles grunts, baring his teeth as Peter starts on his wound, then he relaxes when Peter's big meaty hand rest on his bare chest and takes his pain.

“I was driving home from the library in Crator when that damn wolf ran out in the middle of the road. I swerved which landed me in the ditch and my poor Jeep totaled. Then that asshole was climbing through the passenger window and trying to take a bite out of me.”

Noah nods along as he places a few butterfly band-aids over the gash.

“I tried to call and text Scott but he didn't answer.” Stiles whispers, “I know I should have called Peter first, and I don't know why I didn't. I just thought...”

Noah knows what Stiles thought, he thought his best friend would come for him in his time of need. Even when Scott has proven over and over again he couldn't be bothered to do so.

“Why doesn't he ever come when I need him Dad?” Stiles asks, honey eyes filled with tears, and it breaks Noah's heart because he doesn't know how to answer that. He doesn't know how to tell his son, that sometimes friendships burn away and end no matter how hard you hold onto them.

“I'm sorry Kiddo.” Noah says instead, though he knows apologies won't fix anything, but it's the only thing Noah can do in this moment.

Once the slow process of Peter stitching Stiles up is done, both men set about bandaging him in water tight bandage and standing outside the door as he showers. They don't talk as they wait but there is a conversation that needs to be had once more. Not only because of Peter new status as an Alpha once more, but what the hell they are going to do about Scott and his clear lack of disregard for Stiles and his safety.

When Stiles gets done in the shower, Peter helps himself to one while Noah gets his son settled on the cough with a warm cup of lavender tea. Its a brew Peter had gotten Stiles in the hopes it would help with his anxiety and sleep. It rarely worked but it has became more of a comfort thing for the young man. Peter joins them ten minutes later, freshly showered in a pair of silk sweats that Stiles loved to tease him about that the older man kept in a draw upstairs.

There is no playful banter between the men tonight as Peter gets comfortable on the couch, Stiles easily sliding up next to the man and leaning into him. The velvet soft throw blanket that Stiles keeps on the back of the couch is pulled down by Peter as he covers Stiles with it. As the boys get comfortable on the sofa, Noah ques up Netflix starting the next episode of Criminal Minds. Such a violent shower shouldn't be Stiles be calm TV show but it was, and Peter and Noah agreed it was because Stiles like to try to figure out who the unsub was before the characters even knew.The three men end there night like that, watching reruns till they fall into blissful ignorance of sleep.


	12. It cost nothing




	13. Archway to Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about a few rounds of cute fluff and maybe some flirting before I wreck shop.


	14. I blame you

“Stiles focus.” Peter says with a deep sigh, this was going on his ninth time saying that one phrase and if he had to say it one more time he might lose his damn focus. He knows he's asking a lot of Stiles, if there is one thing the boy can't do it is sit still for long periods of time unmoving and no speaking.

“But it's so hard Peter!” Stiles whines, rolling his shoulders and wiggling his body around from were he sat in the middle of an empty field in the preserve. His legs that were just crossed moments ago plop out in front of himself so he can shake them around like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

“I know it's hard, but as you well know. That oh so helpful book you stole from Deaton's says the transfer of God like powers can not be done in full unless the repentant isn't of sound mind and body. Which means you my little shit need to empty that wonderful mind of yours and focus.”

“I'll empty your mind.” Stiles grumbles, bottom lip popping out in an adorable pout.

“Whatever does that mean dear?” Peter says back, smirking when Stiles upturned nose scrunches up adorably.

“You do realize if I knew how to empty my mind, I won't be on Adderall right?” Stiles bitches, flopping onto his back to look up at the sky. “I have to much going on up here to think of nothing at all Peter.”

Eye's narrowed Peter shifts from his spot on the grass besides Stiles. He leans forward dropping his arms on either side of the boys torso, his head hanging over Stiles. Those honey eyes go wide with wonder at Peter's sudden proximity.

“All I need you to do for me right now is grow a few trees, on purpose.” States Peter, eyes dropping to glance at those plush lips. He watches hungrily as a pink tongue peaks out wetting the kissable flesh.

“Easy for you to say.” Whispers Stiles, big eyes staring at the wolfs lips.

Peter hums, staring right back. If Stiles needed to clear his mind he'd give him a reason to do so. Dropping down Peter presses his lips into Stiles own, savoring the needy whimper that is gifted to him in response. Wanting to have been doing this for a bit of time now Peter cups Stiles cheeks in his right palm, licking at those pouty lips. Like the firecracker he is Stiles pushes into the kiss opening his mouth in invitation. Their tongues dance together Peter easily keeping the lead, Stiles all to willing to give it.

There so focused in one another, kissing and biting at each others lips Peter doesn't realize something has happened until the sun that had been beating down on them suddenly cools. Pulling back, smiling at Stiles whine Peter glances around them.

“Well done sweetheart.” Peter says with a grin.

Blinking owlishly Stiles glances around at the once empty meadow now filled with weeping willows in a verity of colors. Peter was sure a few of those colors aren't natural in color but they were rather gorgeous.

“What is it about weeping willows that you like so much?” Peter asks, arm reaching up to touch a vibrant stem of purple flowers that was hanging above them.

“For a tree with such a sad name, they bloom so beautifully each year.”

Peter has a feeling there was much more to that, but he would allow him this one small secret.

“Can we leave these trees here Peter?” Stiles asks, eyes taking in the beautiful array of flowers hanging from branches.

“You know what sweetheart I think that's a wonderful idea.”

Stiles laughs, sitting up quickly to place a quick kiss to Peter's lips. “Thank you, big bad.”

“Anytime little shit.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

While walking down the halls of the school to head home for the day a stray arm shoots out of a classroom and pulls Stiles inside. He yelps, shocked by the sudden change in direction, stumbling over his feet to catch himself as the door behind him closes. His heckles rise ready for a fight till he see's Scoot and Lydia.

“Jesus Scott, what the hell?” Fixing his backpack that slide down his shoulder Stiles glares towards his friends.

“You've been ignoring my text, this was the only way I could talk to you man!” Scott says with a pout, and really that pisses Stiles off.

“Why would I be answer your text Scott?” Asks Stiles with an annoyed snort.

“Because I'm your friend!”

“Are you Scott?” Stiles asks, eyes narrowed towards someone he thought of as a best friend and brother. He was starting to wonder if this friendship was a one way street where he put in all the effort and got nothing in return.

“W-what?” Scott looks generally shocked by Stiles question. “Of course I'm your friend, you're my best friend Stiles!”

“How can you even say that man?” Wonders Stiles. “How can you stand there and say you're my best friend when a week and a half ago I call you multiple times and then text you and got no reply!”

“I was with Allison on a date, you would understand if you had a girlfriend!” Scott argues, his jaw jerking out stubbornly.

“I was being attack by a fucking Alpha Werewolf Scott!” Screams Stiles, not caring who might hear at this point. “I was being attack and in actual danger and again you didn't answer, again I had to help myself out of a shitty situation!”

Scott jerks like he'd been slapped. “I totaled my jeep and got clawed to hell and you couldn't be bothered to answer your phone to help me again.” Stiles whispers, looking away from the pair in front of him. He didn't even know why Lydia was here, but she looked just as shocked by Stiles words.

“Stiles..” Whispers Scott. “Are you okay?”

Stiles snorts. “Yes, no thanks to you. Peter saved me.”

Scott's eyes narrowed at this. “What do you mean Peter saved you?”

Stiles grins, “You heard me, Peter saved me again. Just like the Harpy he came running when I called. He came for me when you couldn't be bothered too.”

“I said sorry about the Harpy Stiles!”

Stiles laughs but there is nothing joyous in the sound. “Yea, you said sorry but that doesn't change the fact you left me behind. You took Allison and Isaac and left me behind as bird food. Honestly I forgave you for that and I know it's stupid as hell but I forgive you for the fucking werewolf too.”

Scott smiles relived, it last all of a moment. “But I'm done relying on you. I'm done calling you for help when I'm in danger because it's finally clear to me you will never come running for me like you do everyone else.” Stiles blinks back the tears filling his eyes. “You may be someone I consider a brother but you don't prioritize me, like I do you. I've always came for you Scott. I've always stood by you and helped when it was needed and I will still continue to do so because I love you. But I will not, ever again call for you.”

Scott flaps his jaw, rubbing at the tears he's failed to keep from falling.

“I'll answer.” Scott whispers, “I'll answer when you call Stiles.”

Shaking his head Stiles says. “We both know you won't and that's okay because Peter will come for me. He has proven to me countless times I can reply on him, and that honestly all I need.”

“Peter can't protect you from everything Stiles! He's just a beta, I'll come if you call I promise!”

“He's not Scott.” Stiles says, far to satisfied when both Lydia and Scott stand up straighter.

“He's not what?” Lydia asks, though Stiles knows she fucking gets it.

“He's not a beta, he's an Alpha.”

“What!?” Scott shouts, “How could you let that happen Stiles! He'll go mad with power!”

Angry Stiles shouts right back. “I told you whatever happened would be your fault Scott! This isn't on me and it sure the hell isn't on Peter. You were the Alpha of the territory at the time, that Alpha was your problem, but you were to busy shoving your fucking tongue down Allison's fucking throat to get off your ass to deal with it!”

Fuming Stiles continues. “He took out that Alpha to save me and I'm glad! I'm glad he is an Alpha again because this territory needs someone who will actually do their fucking job and protect it. I know you never wanted to be a fucking werewolf to begin with but you are. It's time to suck it the fuck up and act like the True Alpha you were granted or step the fuck back and let someone else do it.”

Turning on his heels Stiles flings the door open not at all surprised to see the peanut gallery of the rest of the pack standing behind the door. Wide eyed they all scramble back as Stiles stomps out of the room, ignoring Scott's stuttered words asking him to wait. He won't wait, he's tired of fucking waiting for Scott. He's so damn tired of having to deal with bullshit after bullshit because Scott can't man the fuck up.

He leaves the pack to soak in his anger, his hurt. It was either time for Scott and the rest of the pack to realize they needed to get their shit together or move aside and let Stiles, his dad and Peter to do it. He didn't need them, he didn't need anyone but the people waiting at home for him.

They have no one to blame but themselves. The chess pieces had been laid out before them, and it was their move. It was do or die because as far as Stiles was concerned they could fall in line or just fall.


	15. Peter's an Alpha

Stiles words playing in his head Scott walks in a daze, being dragged towards Lydia's car by Allison. The pack is rushing around them, jumping into any available vehicle on hand. Scott thinks someone said something about going to Derek's but he's not really listening, not to their words at least. All he can hear and see is Stiles. His best friends heated angry words bitten off and thrown at him. Big amber eyes filled with so much blame and hurt that Scott thinks he might actually drown in it.

He didn't understand.

A part of him didn't know if he wanted to understand, because if he did that means he's the one in the wrong. He's the one that has been neglecting this friendship to the point Stiles didn't trust him with his safety or to have his back. Had he really been so caught up in Allison and everyone else that he all but left his best friend behind?

“Scott!” The true Alpha jerks in his seat, just now realizing someone must have shoved him in a car.

“What?” He clears his throat, not liking how choked up he sounded.

“Look I know you're upset, but we really need to go talk to Derek. So get your damn head in the game.”

Scott looks away from Lydia who is looking at him in the rear view mirror for a moment before he eyes fall back to the road.

“What is Derek going to do?” Scott asks, slumping against his seat, just now realizing Allison is to his left and Issac his left.

“Well he's the born werewolf, maybe he knows how to take away the Alpha power from Peter without killing him?”

“Why not kill him?” Jackson asks from the passenger seat. “I mean I'm not saying lets kill him, but why is that not an option?”

“Stiles will hate you.” Isaac says, “Scott if you kill Peter, Stiles will fucking hate you.”

Scott ignores them all, he had nothing to say honestly. He didn't want to kill anyone, and he didn't want Peter as an Alpha again. He didn't know what to do.

“He'll get over it.” Lydia says, turning into the parking lot of the loft.

“I know you're not that fucking stupid.” Isaac says, flipping off Jackson when he snarls at the blonde. Scott listens as they bicker, feet moving him on auto pilot as the walk into the loft. He hated coming to this place. It was dark and gross and he honestly didn't know how Cora and Derek lived here. He knows they lived a much better life style when their family was alive, so why did they stay here?

“Why are you all here, yelling?” Derek asks, glaring towards the group who just busted into his place. Cora is sprawled out on a couch, reading a book ignoring them as she tended to do.

“Peter is an Alpha again.” Lydia says, helping herself to the only other available seat leaving the others to stand around.

“How did that happen?” Cora asks, suddenly interested in the conversation.

“Stiles was attacked by an Alpha werewolf last week apparently. When Scott didn't answer him he called Peter who took care of the problem instead.” Isaac says, glaring towards Lydia.

“Is Stiles okay?” Derek asks, ignoring the part about Peter for a moment.

“He was at school, so I assume he's fine.” Lydia answers again.

“He missed a whole week.” Erica says, “He must have been hurt in some way. How come he didn't say anything?”

Jackson snorts. “Why would he say shit, it's clear he's tried and got no answer from his best friend. Why would he tell any of us, everyone barely tolerates him on the best of days.”

“Stiles is my friend too!” Erica argues.

“Not even, you shoved him around for weeks after you took the bite. How does that qualify you as friends?” Jackson says back with a sneer.

“Because, he saved us!” Erica shouts, though her eyes go wide and her mouth snaps shut in the next moment.

“Erica.” Derek's voice has the blonde looking towards him. “When did he save you?”

Shuffling her feet she leans into Boyd. “I promised I wouldn't say.”

“Why would you promise not to tell anyone Stiles saved you?” Scott wonders a loud, not getting why that needed to be a secret. Stiles had saved them all countless times.

“You don't get to ask shit!” Erica screams, snarling towards Scott. “It's your fault he had to save us!”

“Why is it my fault!?”

Stumbling back Scott barely catches himself against the wall when Erica charges towards him. It's only Boyd's quick hands that keep her claws from digging into him. Panting through her rage, Erica growls blue eyes flaring orange.

“Because you were the one working with Gerard!”

Blinking in confusion Scott pushes himself back up. “Gerard was years ago, why are you bringing him up now?”

“He kidnapped Stiles, Scott!” Erica yells. “He plucked him right off the lacrosse field right under your fucking nose!”

“Erica!” Derek calls, moving towards the trio. “Calm down.”

“No!” Erica cries. “I'm so tired of this. I'm tired of Scott acting like he can do no wrong, when he has! I'm tired of Lydia thinking she knows whats fucking best because she has a high IQ when Stiles is just as smart if not smarter. I'm tired of holding my fucking tongue when Scott makes a fucking shitty ass call when it comes to shitty monsters pouring into this town! I'm tired of falling in line with a damn Alpha who has no fucking idea what he's doing.”

Crying outright now Erica presses her face into Boyd's chest. Derek looks a bit uncomfortable with her tears, but he attempts to pat her back in some weird form of comfort. And Scott? He just stands there, because he hadn't realized she felt that way.

“Stiles is not smarter than me.” Lydia says suddenly drawing all eyes towards her.

“Oh fucking Jesus is that all you got out of that?” Isaac says with an eye roll. “You do know he would be above you in grade point average is Harris wasn't such a dick to him.”

“Who the hell cares about grade point average!” Erica is back to shouting pulling away from Boyd. “Stiles was tied up and tortured in Gerard's basement because of Scott!”

Scott jerks like he's been slapped, the room falling into silence at Erica's words.

“What?” Derek growls, eyes flashing blue.

“Boyd and I were already in the basement. Strung up like fucking pigs being electrocuted. We had only been there for an hour when Gerard drug Stiles down there.” She whispers.

“Even while Gerard was hurting him, he was so sure Scott would find him by his scent that he never said a word. It wasn't until hours later, when no one had showed up and Gerard got bored of hurting him and left did Stiles finally give up waiting.”

Clearly sobbing to hard to continue Boyd does it for her. “It took Stiles twenty minutes to get free of the handcuff and untie himself from the chair he was placed in.”

Boyd pauses, face grim. “He was bleeding really bad, and he was dazed but he got the electric turned off and got us down from the beam. We waited down there for maybe ten minutes before we figured it was safe and crawled out the first window we could find. We didn't want to go wondering the whole house and get caught again. Stiles told us to go back to the loft and made us promise to never say anything.”

“Why wouldn't he want anyone to know?” Cora asks, clearly confused.

Boyd shrugs. “My only guess is if he acknowledged what happened he would also have to face the fact that Scott let him down again.”

“W-what do you mean again?” Scott asks, heart heavy and eyes filled with tears.

Derek's eyes widened. “The pool. Stiles was so sure you would come for us at the pool, but it took you two hours. Two hours where he had to hold me up while paralyzed.”

“But I came.” Scott whispers.

“Two hours to late Scott. If you would have been any later we would have both drowned. It's a miracle he hadn't before that. Do you know how hard it is to tread water for two hours? It's not fucking easy, and Stiles had to do it while holding almost two hundred pounds of grown ass adult.”

“No wonder he's so done with everything and sticking close to Peter.” Isaac says, “I sure the hell wouldn't be sticking around after that. Not to mention the whole harpy bullshit and now the werewolf. Sadly Scott, I can see where he's coming from.”

“I didn't mean to let him down Isaac!” Shouts Scott.

“But you did Scott, and there really isn't anyone else to blame here!” Isaac shouts right back.

“Blame Peter!” Lydia says, “Stiles wouldn't be acting this way if he wasn't whispering in his ear.”

Cora snorts. “Oh come off it Lydia, none of that shit that happened to Stiles was any way Peter's fault!”

“How is it not! Suddenly they are hanging out, and Stiles is in danger and in swoops Peter who is now a Alpha werewolf! How do we know he didn't hire the guy to attack Stiles?”

“Because Lydia Martin,” The pack all jump at the sudden appearance of Sheriff Stilinski. “Why you are blinded by what he did to you while mad from waking from a coma alone. You fail to realize what he has done for this pack because my son asked it of him.”

“We never asked for his help.” Lydia argues.

“Of course you didn't, because the lot of you are to pig headed and stubborn to realize the asset he is. Stiles isn't blinded by that, so he asks for help when it's needed. He stepped up and did what none of you would, and because of that they formed a friendship and pack bounds all of you lack.”

“Why are you here Sheriff?” Derek asks, though not unkindly.

“Isaac texted me and it's a good thing he did. If any of you care about Stiles in the least you will not do something as stupid as kill Peter or take his Alpha powers. You think you've faced down monsters, but if you betray Stiles like that you will see a true living hell.”

“What's so good about Peter that Stiles would turn his back on years of friendship to Scott?” Lydia dares to ask.

“Because little girl, Stiles loves him. Stiles loves Peter with his whole heart like he has never loved anyone. He isn't an unattainable passing fantasy. He isn't a simple crush. I know my son, and he is so madly in love he'd burn down this world if someone takes that from him.”

Noah walks farther into the loft, “Let me inform you of something about my son if you haven't already figured it out. When he claims someone as his, when he names you as his friend, his brother or his lover you are his. In Stiles eyes you are now his to take care and protect. You are his in ways you have never been anyone's before. He'd walk through hell fire for anyone of you no matter how bad you hurt him. And god have you hurt him, but to Stiles that means nothing, because you're his and he will take care of you with his dying breath.”

Hand on his gun, Noah looks at each and every one of them. “I'm going to stop this right here and now. If you come after Peter in the hopes of running him out of town, taking his Alpha power or kill him, I will stand in your way. You will not come at Peter and in turn hurt my son because you don't like the fact he is an Alpha and he is dating my son.”

“There dating?” Cora asks with a grin. “It's about time, the sexual tension between the too was getting nauseating.”

Noah snorts. “Peter is practically living at my house, I've witnessed it first hand.”

Cora gags in answer.

“But how will two Alpha's in town work?” Isaac asks.

“Peter is now the Alpha of the territory.” Derek and Cora say in answer.

“How does that work with Scott is a True Alpha.” Lydia asks, clearly displeased by this.

“Why does everyone keep talking about Scott being a true Alpha like it's something special, because honestly it's not.”

“Deaton said it was!” Scott says with a frown towards Cora.

“Deaton is a liar Scott.” Derek says. “His job is to keep the balance, and if he has to tell you, your special because you got the Alpha power without killing then he will.”

“Alpha sparks don't just fall out of the sky!” Lydia argues.

“It was Derek's spark, he gave it up to save me and it needed somewhere to go and it for some reason decided Scott was the best option.”

“I still don't see how that makes Peter the Alpha of Beacon Hills.” Jackson says growing annoyed.

“Because, this is Hale territory. The blood of our pack is tied to these lands, and now that there is a Hale back in power it's now Peter's.” States Cora. “Did you teach them anything Derek?”

“I was never meant to be an Alpha, I had no idea what I was doing!”

“Hey!” Noah shouts, getting every ones attention once more. “You can argue once I'm gone. I just need you all to be clear on this matter. Stay the hell way from Peter if you know what's good for you.”

“What can Stiles actually do to us if we tried something?” Jackson asks, throwing up his hands in surrender when Noah glares at him. “I'm generally asking, I'm not saying he isn't capable of not doing anything.”

“There are things you don't know, things Peter has been trying to help Stiles with and that's all I'm going to say. Stiles will tell you when and if he feels like it and not before. Now I'm going to be heading out. Isaac thank you for the text.”

“Bye Sheriff.” Isaac says, Cora and Derek quick enough to throw out their fair wells before the loft door is shutting.

“Well now what are we going to do?” Lydia asks, glancing towards Allison like she had the answer.

“We're not doing anything Lydia.” Derek says taking his seat once more.

“Why not?” She asks clearly frustrated.

“Because for one, I don't actually want to hurt Stiles even second handily by going after Peter. Did you hear nothing the Sheriff said?”

“I heard him, but you can't honestly say you want Peter as an Alpha.”

Derek shrugs. “Peter was a pretty decent guy before the fire. Still a dick but he knows what being a Alpha entitles.”

“Just because he knows doesn't mean he will be any good at it!” Scott argues, though he doesn't even know what he's arguing about anymore. He's learned to much tonight and he doesn't know how to sort it all out. Like the fact Stiles is in love with Peter of all people!

“You're shit at it to Scott so you have no room to talk.” Cora says, with an eye roll.

“I'm not that bad!”

“You left your friend. Your very human friend in the line of fire from a very pissed off territorial harpy because you forgot he was there! How is that not being a shitty Alpha!”

“I didn't mean to!”

“It doesn't matter! You still left him, you have better scenes then any human. You can smell Stiles for miles and even then you still left him. If Peter hadn't shown up Stiles would probably be dead and in a grave right now! And now, we learn he was attacked by a werewolf and you did nothing! Peter has more right to the title of Alpha than you have ever had!”

And Scott really doesn't have anything he could say to that, because it's all true. But was Peter really trustworthy enough to be Alpha of Beacon Hills? He want's to ask Deaton, but apparently he's been lying to him for years about the True Alpha thing. How could he figure out the right thing to do when the one person he would ask is the one person who was so damn mad at him right now.

“We have to do something.” Lydia says again.

“No.” Scott hears himself say. “We aren't going to do anything. It's been a week and Peter hasn't done anything to warrant us trying to take his Alpha spark away.”

“He's done plenty!”

“Three years ago!” Isaac shouts, making everyone fall into a stunned silence. “It's been three years Lydia, you and Scott really need to get over the fact that Peter is the reason you changed. He was honest to god out of his mind with grief and rage and probably hand shit control. If Derek and Cora can still talk to him after what happened to Laura then you can get over yourself about being a banshee. If he didn't kick start it, something else in this town might have.”

“He drove me almost out of my mind when he brought his self back to life!”

“And he'd probably do it again if you kill him. Just get over it already, do you really want to hurt Stiles so badly you will do something to Peter?” Erica asks.

“I don't want to hurt Stiles, and who's to say it will hurt him. People can fall in love more that once!”

“His dad literally just told you it would hurt him!” Scott shouts. “Just stop Lydia, I get it okay. Peter messed up my life too, but it's been years and he hasn't done anything else.”

“Fine.” Lydia says as she stands. “Don't come crying to me when he slaughters you all for more power.” Scott cringes at the sound of the loft door slamming shut behind Jackson and Lydia.

“Do you think she will listen?” Boyd asks, staring at the door.

“She's just mad, she'll get over it.” Allison says.

Scott really hopes she got over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We didn't get any Peter and Stiles this chapter but don't worry, text pics coming soon! Have a happy sunday!


	16. Damn these Hale's




	17. Plus two

This was the first time in a year were Stiles was generally apprehensive about going home. For the last year it had been nothing but the calm of his dad and Peter. Now though he knows he has two extra Hale's in his home and neither were saying why they were there. He didn't think they were their to cause trouble, but then again that was hard to say as Cora and Derek were the most infuriating people to get a read on.

With Peter's coffee in one had and his in the other he slowly makes his way up to his front door. His heart is pounding in his chest, beating so rapidly he knows the wolves waiting can hear it. Peter greets him at the door, pulling it open for him so he can enter without having to balance two hot drinks in one hand.

Still sporting his sleep mused hair and in nothing but a pair of great fitting sweats Peter leans down planting a warm kiss to Stiles waiting lips.

“Calm down some little shit, everything is fine.” Peter says, taking his coffee and stepping inside to allow Stiles to enter.

“Is it, because honestly for months now I haven't really seen any of the pack outside of school and I sure the hell haven't seen Derek and Cora and now they are in my house.” Stiles doesn't try to keep is voice from carrying because honestly it's not worth the effort. Not with fucking werewolves and there eavesdropping skills.

He finds the uninvited guest in his kitchen drinking tea and talking with only their eyebrows. Stiles honestly wants to know if that was something that was once taught in the Hale home at one point because all three of them had perfect eyebrow game. Sitting at the end of the table in his dads normal spot, Stiles cups his to go coffee from starbucks in his hands, hoping the action will hide the shaking.

“So what's happening that it requires both of you lovely Hale's to step foot in my home?” Stiles wants to mention uninvited but he doesn't. He's not really mad at them per se, but he's also not happy with them either. They too hadn't set foot near him unless they needed something.

“First, I think we owe you an apology” Derek finally says, eyebrows migrating into his hair line. Honestly it's the last thing Stiles thought he would be hearing from Derek Hale, he doesn't think he's ever gotten an apology from him before.

“Okay?” Stiles looks towards Peter who is leaning against the counter, drinking his coffee like his life depended on it.

“Let's start with Gerard.” And honestly Stiles can't keep the flinch hidden no matter how hard he tried.

“How about we fucking don't.” He hisses, teeth bared. Peter is already moving towards him, his big hand falling to Stiles shoulder in a calming manner. It helps but not as much as Stiles would like. He doesn't want to talk about Gerard or what happened in that damn basement, but people keep fucking bringing it up. He wants to ask how they even know about that, because he sure the hell knows Peter didn't say anything so that left Erica and Boyd. Which means something happened within the pack for them to break their promise.

“Why not?” Cora asks, looking as troubled as is possible for her.

“Because it's done and fucking over with. Why does everyone fucking feel like they have the right to ask about it now!” Derek and Cora jerk in their seats from his shout, not use to Stiles losing his cool like that.

“I didn't know he had you Stiles, I didn't know and I assumed the worst. I blamed you for something you had no knowledge on and that wasn't right.”

Stiles sighs, shoulders slumping. “Derek it's fine. I know you don't trust me. It doesn't matter you didn't know, I pulled enough shit with accusing you of murder.”

“But it does matter Stiles, because I do trust you.” Derek frowns. “You actually have never given me a reason not to. I mean hell you have saved me countless times.”

Stiles blinks, taken aback. “Oh, well... honestly Derek it's still fine. The Argent's aren't really your favorite people and it's not hard to assume I'd be helping in some shitty plan Scott put together.”

“It kind of is sweetheart. That plan was awful from the get go, it's not something you would have came up with.”

Stiles snorts up at Peter with a grin. “Okay, yes it was a god awful plan, but Derek didn't really know me all that well and I didn't really give him much of a chance with me being a dick and him shoving me around all the time.”

Peter glares at the shoving bit but surprisingly enough kept his mouth shut.

“Anyways.” Derek says. “I still want to apologize, because if I would have none I would have come. I also want to say thank you for helping Boyd and Erica.”

Stiles shrugs. “I wasn't going to leave them in that assholes house. I'm not going into details because I fucking refuse, but Derek you don't need to apologize for that. It's not like we were close and you had your own shit to deal with.”

“Just take the apology Stiles.”

“Ugh, fine. I accept your damn apology.”

Cora snorts. “You're such an asshole.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow. “Like you have room to talk.”

“With that!” Derek says loudly. “I would also like to talk about Peter's new status and what that means for the pack?”

Stiles glances up at Peter, unsure how he wants to play this. He knew it was coming, but he hadn't thought it would happen this fast.

“You have two options really.” Peter says taking a seat. “You can either stay with Scott's pack, though at the moment there is no guarantee I won't push him out of town if he doesn't fall in line. Or you can join this pack on a trial basis. While you are my family, this pack will not be ran like the current one.”

“How will it be ran?” Derek asks, eyes narrowed.

“Like a pack is supposed to run Derek. The Alpha has final say, there will be no voting on the outcome of a situation though I will listen to any decent ideals. Stiles in turn will run this pack as Alpha Mate, which means what he says goes.”

Stiles blinks, then blinks again as if that will help clear his mind.

“What do you mean Alpha Mate?”

Tilting his head in confusion Peter glances towards Stiles. “Did I not tell you, you were my mate?”

Jumping to his feet Stiles yells. “What the hell Peter! Of course you didn't!”

“Don't get cranky now sweetheart, it's not like I was keeping it from you on purpose it just slipped my mind.”

“How the hell does something like that slip your mind!?” While he was a bit upset, he was still amused watching Derek's and Cora's head bounce back and forth watching them argue like they were watching a ping pong match.

“We've been a bit busy little shit, so unless you want to bring why right now I think it's best we end this conversation.”

Puffing out his cheeks in annoyance Stiles falls into his seat. “Fucking fine, but we are talking about this later Peter!”

“Of course sweetheart.”

Stiles glares. “Don't patronize me.”

“I'm honestly not, you're just worked up.”

Stiles opens his mouth to argue more when Cora clears her throat. “Now to stop this short because honestly it's amusing as hell, but a tree just shot up out of nowhere in your backyard.”

“Ignore it.” Stiles snaps, eyes moving towards the weeping willow now in his backyard.

Cora's eyebrows do some suspicious wiggle. “I don't want to, but I will for now.”

“Do we really need a trial basis?” Derek asks, eyeballing the tree as well. “We know how a proper pack runs Peter.”

“Are you comfortable taking orders from me Derek? Are you willing to stand by and keep your mouth shut when I tell you to do something for the good of this pack and this town? If you are you do not need a trial, if you're not I would suggest you take it. I do not want anyone in this pack to question my every move and motive. I will not tolerate constant suspicion for every little mishap. I want this pack to function and flourish the way I know it can with proper guidance from an Alpha who knows what they are doing.”

“I've been taking orders from Scott, Uncle Peter.” Derek says. “I'm quite capable of keep my mouth shut.”

Stiles laughs. “He has a point, Scott has the worst plans.”

“Fine, no trial. Will you be needing anything else?” Peter asks while standing.

“What you have plans or something?” Cora asks, looking frustrated at being dismissed.

“Yes, I plan on going back to sleep.” Pulling Stiles to his feet Peter starts walking towards the stairs. “I'll text you to come over sometime this week for some pack bounding or something. Until then do whatever it is you do.”

“Lock the door behind yourselves!” Stiles shouts with a squeak as Peter throws him over his shoulder in a fireman carry. He dimly thinks he hears Cora call them disgusting but he ignores it when Peter swats him on the ass. Laughing Stiles enjoys the ride, and hopes like hell whatever happens from here on out doesn't end in disaster.


	18. You're forgiven!




	19. It might be my fault this time

Peter absolutely hated the smell of hospitals, not only was peroxide and bleach already terrible scents on their own but to smell them together in such large amounts made his eyes water. Plus there is the dreaded emotions that sour the air. Everything from reliefe to devastation hung in the corridors. At times Peter really disliked his superior scene of smell, especially now as he walked by a man sitting in the waiting room with a severely burned arm.

The fragrance of burnt flesh not only made Peter want to gag, by made his once burned skin ache in memory. Hurrying along Peter follows his nose, picking up the hints of Noah's scent along with his anxious emotions. Rounding a corner Peter finds the older gentleman pacing the hallway, phone to his ear speaking rapidly.

“No I don't know when I'll be able to make it back to the station, I haven't even spoke to the doctor yet.”

Peter listens to the person on the end of the line, it sounds like Parrish but Peter couldn't be to sure. It's not as if he has spent a lot of time listening to the man speak.

“Tell her to come back another time Jordan, she's in every few days complaining about something. Thank you, I'll let you know what's happening as soon as I learn anything.”

Hanging up the phone Noah falls into a chair and sighs heavily. “My child might literally be the death of me.”

Peter sits next to him trying to relax but finding it hard to when Noah was so worked up.

“So, he fell threw his window? As in it was closed when it happened?”

Noah sighs. “Yes, I was just stopping by to get my lunch and Stiles wasn't answering. I found him outside in the rose bush under his window surrounded by glass. Honestly I wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been crying.”

Peter bites into his cheek to keep from growling, if Stiles was outright crying loud enough his father could hear him from inside he had to be in serious pain.

“I had to call an ambulance because I was afraid to move him.” Noah says, rubbing at his face.

“And you haven't heard from the doctor yet?” Peter asks, looking towards the double doors, straining his ears to pick up on Stiles heartbeat or voice.

“Nope, they've been back there for about an hour.”

Glancing around the waiting room Peter looks the nurses over, wonder which one was the best person for him to demand answers from. An hour was to long without information for Peter's liking. He's about to pull the little blonde rushing by towards himself to demand answers when Melissa turns the corner and freezes when she see's them waiting.

“Noah? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” Melissa asks, rushing towards them.

“Mel! Stiles fell threw his bedroom window, can you find out what's happening?” Noah demands, jumping to his feet to meet the woman half way.

“Yes, yes of course. Give me a few minutes.” Running threw the double door, Melissa is off her dark hair that's in a tight pony tail sways behind her. She back within fifteen minutes, while looking a bit flustered she doesn't look to upset which calms Peter just a bit more.

“What's going on?” Noah asks, hands grasped together in his lap.

“Well first, he has a grade three concussion. He's dazed, his speech is a little slurred and he doesn't really understand what's happening right now so they gave him something for his anxiety.” Melissa frowns. “They removed glass from his upper right arm and placed four stitches. His back and neck X-rays came back fine, but he'll definitely have some nasty bruising. He has a sprained of his left wrist and his right leg is broken is two places, which is why they are taking so long. They were trying to place a cast but he kept getting worked up and kicking at the doctors.”

Noah sighs, dropping his face into his hands. “I was so damn worried when I saw how he was laying on his neck when I found him.”

“They want to keep him for the night, he's not making any sense so they want to monitor his concussion.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asks, suddenly worried again.

“He's in their crying about a tree and it being an accident. If he was brought in for a car wreck it wouldn't be a problem, but since he fell out of his window the confusion is worrisome.”

Peter and Noah give each other knowing looks, but don't say anything outright. Of course Melissa notices.

“What's going on? Was this something supernatural and you lied about the window?”

Noah shakes his head. “No, he really did fall out of his window, as for the rest it could possibly be supernatural but honestly Mel I won't disclose anything more with you about it.”

Melissa frowns, taken aback. “My son is in this too Noah, if this is something that can hurt him I have the right to know.”

“Not this time.” Noah says, “Scott is the reason I won't tell you. I don't know how informed you are with everything going on right now Mel, but I'm not happy with your son.

“What do you mean? What could Scott have possibly done to make you angry?” Melissa asks, looking a but put off now.

Peter goes to answer when Noah raises a hand to silence him. “I have plenty of reasons actually and all of them have to do with your son leaving Stiles in dangerous situations alone. I've learned some horrifying things my child went through alone and I haven't yet forgiven Scott for that. Then he turns around and does it again and again. Stiles may be able to forgive Scott, but my kids safety comes before your son feelings.”

“W-what did he do?” Melissa asks, brown eyes wide and fearful now.

“Ask Scott, and if he doesn't want to share then come to me. Maybe if he admits it to you he'll be more inclined to fix it. Now Peter and I are going to find Stiles since apparently his anxiety is in over drive.”

Standing both men leave a very stunned Melissa alone in the hall. Peter is sure Noah feels bad for being so harsh with the women, but they have more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. It's not hard to find Stiles, even without his werewolf hearing they can hear him kicking up a fuss the moment they walk through the doors. His voice is high and breathy, which only happens when he's in real distress.

Put off by the fact the Doctor's are doing a poor job at helping Stiles calm down, Peter rushes down the hall and right into the room his little mate is in. He barges right into the room just as Stiles kicks out with his left leg, yelling at the doctor to leave him alone.

“Stop it! Stop!”

“Young man, please do calm down.” A nurse is saying, trying to hold Stiles still on the bed.

“Move away from him now.” Peter demands moving forward and as gently as humanly possible for him he shoved the woman away. She sputters at him even going so far as to squawk like a pissed off chicken as she stumbles back.

“Excuse me! You can't be in here.” The Doctor shouts moving towards Peter like he was actually planning on and stupid enough to put hands on the furious man.

“That's enough now!” Noah says, using that deep Sheriff voice that has people quick to fall in line. The doctor and nurse freeze, and Stiles all but wilts on the bed once he see's Peter and hears his dad.

“Peter!” Stiles slurs out reaching for the man. “Peter, I wanna leave.”

Glaring at the nurse, Peter moves towards the bed, big hand cupping Stiles tear streaked cheeks. Smiling as softly as he can Peter brushes away those tears.

“Now Sweetheart, you have to wait till the Doctor finishes casting your leg, then we'll gladly take you home.”

“Now hold on a moment.” The Doctor says, “He needs to stay for over night observation, his speech is still slurred and he keeps talking about trees.”

“There's really no need for him to stay.” Noah says before Peter can unleash that built up rage he can see in the other mans eyes. “He has a big tree outside his window, he likes to pick the flowers off it from his window. He slipped from what I understood.”

He knows he's lying through his fucking teeth but he has a feeling it was something magical that happened and if that was the case they needed to find out what instead of having Stiles stuck in the Hospital all night doing weird shit.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Noah, but he's faced down actual criminals so the glare did nothing to him. He see's the moment the doctor relents and moves back to finish the case while Peter has Stiles occupied by some soothing petting. Really his son had a few cat like tendencies, so it shouldn't surprise him, having his face and hair caressed calmed him so much.

It takes them about and hour to get the cast finished, the thing is an obnoxious red color Stiles demands at one point with a slurred giggle. The still annoyed nurse gives Noah the forms to sigh Stiles out and a list of things to watch out for before she leaves a wheel chair for them to take him out in.

“He can't use crutches due to his sprained wrist, so you can rent a wheelchair from the hospital. The cast will be on for six weeks and his brace for the sprain for seven. Bring him back and we will check the breaks and remove the cast if it's okay to do so.”

Noah nods along, listening half asses as he watches Peter help Stiles into the chair. Even now he's still on he dazed side, and for a moment Noah is worried about taking Stiles from the hospital. Then he remembers he has a werewolf practically living in his house that can keep a better eye on his son than any nurse or doctor.

“We emailed his prescriptions to the pharmacy, the pain pill he takes as needed, and the one for swelling every four hours.”

“Thank you very much.” Noah says, stepping up besides Peter as he pushes Stiles from the room. The nurse gives them a cruet nod as they leave, which has Peter glaring again but luckily he keeps his mouth shut.

Stiles babbles to them as they leave, head tilted back in the chair so he's looking up at Peter with big earnest eyes.

“It w-was an accident Peter.” Stiles is saying, blinking owlishly. “I promise.”

“I sure whatever happened wasn't on purpose sweetheart.” Peter is quick to agree, not wanting to upset Stiles more than he already had been today.

“But Peter.” Stiles says, blinking hard as they make it outside. “There's a tree in my room.”

Eyebrows raised in silent questions Peter asks. “What do you mean sweetheart?”

Eyes scanning the parking lot Noah spots Peters car, before he realizes Stiles borrowed wheelchair would never fit in that thing. Peter seems to get it too and changes directions to Noah's SUV.

“The little bonsai tree you got me.” Stiles says slowly, getting sleepy no doubt by the pain medication that was given to him. “I was pruning it, and one of the little limbs broke and I wanted to fix it.”

Clicking the breaks of the chair into place Peter moves around till he's in front of Stiles. His son's head wobbles as he tries to keep track of his wolf.

“What happens next?” Peter asks, helping Stiles stand on wobbling feet, his clumsiness makes it hard for him on the best of days, but high on medications, a head wound and a bulky cast now has his son as stable on his feet as a new fawn.

“I made it big.” Stiles says, suddenly crying. Both older men jerk at the sudden sight of tears. “And it wouldn't stop and then the branches pushed me out the window.”

Peter knows the tears are due to exhaustion and pain medication and the confusion but Peter hates seeing them.

“I'm sure it's okay sweetheart.” Though he's not really sure, was the tree still massive and in his room? If so they would have to put him in the guest room until he was more put together to make it small again.

“I didn't mean to.” Stiles cries, and really they needed to get him home so they could soothe him properly instead of in the hospital parking lot.

“It's okay, we'll take care of it later kiddo.” Noah says, sliding a hand down his sons back in a soothing manner. “Let's get you home so you can rest.”

“But I want Peter.” Stiles cries as the wolf puts him in the front seat of the cruiser and buckles him in.

“And you'll have me sweetheart, once we get home. My car isn't big enough for you right now.” Peter hates to leave him when he was so upset, but being cramped in his Audi wouldn't help the situation at all.

“Promise?” Stiles asks, big eyes drooping already with the need to sleep.

“Always.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Well shit.” Noah says, blue eyes wide as him and Peter stand in front of Stiles room in wonder. Stiles hadn't been wrong, he did make the tree big. Unnaturally so.

“That's definitely going to be a problem.” Peter says, pushing the branch that is sticking out of Stiles open door and into the hallway out of his way. There wasn't much they could see in the boys room, There wasn't an inch of the room that wasn't being hidden my the massive bonsai. If Peter kneels down just right he can see the shattered window and the branches that were growing out of it.

“How much damage do you think it did to the room?” Noah asks almost sadly, he knew the Stilinski's weren't completely lacking money but fixing a damaged house might be a different story.

“You don't need to worry about it Noah.” Peter says, moving back down stairs. Currently Stiles was asleep on the couch and his wolf wanted him close to his accident prone mate.

“Peter you can't...”

“I can and I will.” Peter says, cutting Noah off. “Not only is your son my Mate and I want to provide for him and I have more than enough money to do so. You, yourself are in my pack and it is my job as Alpha as well to take care of your needed when you do not have the means to do so. A proper pack with an Alpha who knows what they are doing takes care of everyone in it. When it comes time for Stiles to chose his collage, whatever he doesn't get in scholarships I will pay for the rest as well. That goes for anyone else who happens to join this pack.”

Noah grunts, following Peter down the stairs. “You do realize how much that will cost Peter?”

“You do realize I'm a multimillionaire.” Peter counters, glancing down at Stiles who is still slumbering peacefully.

Noah sputters. “Come again?”

“I have millions Noah, I have millions upon millions of dollars to my name. My name alone, that does not count Hale family money we have. I have more than enough to take care of Stiles and you and millions of other people if I so desired. So I will fix what has been damaged and you can not complain about it.”

“Millions?”

“Yes Noah, millions.”

“Oh, well.... okay.” Unsure what else to say Noah goes to the kitchen to make both them a cup of coffee. He knew Peter was well off, the Audi said as much but he didn't know the man was that well off. Is wasn't going to complain about anything getting fixed now, he wasn't a man to ignore the gift horse when he sees one.

“Stiles probably won't sleep very well in the guest room.” Noah says, handing Peter his cup. “He never did like that room for some reason, we tried putting him in it as a baby and he threw a fit for weeks before we realized the problem.”

“There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about.” Peter says, taking a long drink of his hot coffee. “I wasn't sure how opposed you would be to the idea, as this is your family home that you and your late wife raised your son.”

Sitting his coffee aside, Noah focuses on the wolf. “What do you have in mind?”

“These last few weeks when I've been running off, I've been in the process of building a house.”

Noah swallows the sudden lump in his throat. “And you want Stiles to move in there?”

“Well yes, but I want you there as well.” Peter sighs, “You don't have to sell this house, but I wanted to give you the option to be there with us. Noah when I say a house I don't mean something like this. It has more than twelve bedrooms, with personal showers. Some with offices and others without. I had your room built to specks I thought you would enjoy.”

“That sounds amazing, but I don't know why I would pay for a mortgage on a house I wasn't living in.”

Peter glances away quickly making Noah's eyes narrow. “What did you do?”

“I paid off the house.”

“When did you do that!?” Noah asks loudly, but quickly quiets when Stiles grunts in his sleep.

“About two weeks ago. I'm not trying to force you out of your home, but I know Stiles would love to live with you for the rest of his life if he had the option to do so.”

“You would really do anything for my son, wouldn't you?” Noah asks, heart swelling with joy at how lucky his son had gotten.

“I will do absolutely anything for him.”

“Okay, the next time your out there I want pictures of the place. I'll delete them once I see because Stiles is a noise little shit.”

“I can do that.” Peter promises, glad he didn't do anything to upset the man. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off his Mates father.

“Let's get our boy to bed.” Noah finally says.


	20. Stiles Taxi service




	21. You call that a house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own any of the pictures used in this text Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's lets remember Peter is a snob/extra at heart.  
> Let's also just pretend these rooms go with the outside of the house! >.<  
> I just picked stuff that was pretty lol


	22. For what it's worth

“Isaac really you don't have to have lunch with me in the library.” Stiles says, pulling his prepacked lunch out of his backpack. While most of the time he got his food from the cafeteria, him being stuck in this stupid wheelchair made it hard to get his food back to a table without dropping it. Much less all the way to the damn library.

“I like having lunch in the library.” Isaac says, sitting down beside Stiles.

Stiles snorts, “I have never once seen you in this library voluntarily in the last three years. Much less skip out on eating lunch with the pack.”

“Yea well things change.” Isaac grumbles, biting into an apple he pulls off his tray with more force then necessary.

“What's wrong?” Stiles asks, frowning towards the blonde. It wasn't often Isaac got into a funk, at least not one like this and it was setting off all kinds of red flags for Stiles.

“I didn't know.” Isaac says after a beat.

“Didn't know what?”

“I didn't know what Gerard did to you. I didn't know and I should have because I'm a werewolf now with better senses and I still missed it.”

Stiles sighs. “No one knew but the people in that basement Isaac, that isn't your fault.”

“I was on that field with you. I was playing that damn game beside you, if I had been paying better attention he might not had been able to grab you at all.”

“I doubt it man.” Stiles says with a shake of his head. “There was a lot going on that night, and honestly Jackson killing himself kind of out weighed anything else that was happening on that field.”

“It was bad yea.” Isaac agrees, “But we knew shit was going down, we should have been looking out for you. But we were so busy being power hungry assholes that you got over looked even though you were helping so much.”

Stiles knows all this, he knows that all the new wolves were buzzing with their new speed, and hearing and faster healing rates. He knows that Isaac who had been beaten down by his father finally had a way to protect himself. Did he hate they had all been so harsh with him, of course. He refused to blame them though, they all had shitty things going on and he couldn't in good faith blame them for that.

He says. “It was three years ago, and three years ago you were finally saved from your own nightmare. My nightmare only lasted a few hours, yours lasted years. I don't blame you for your behavior.”

“I don't understand you at all.” Isaac says, pushing Stiles sandwich towards him in silent demand for him to eat. He does, just so he didn't have to deal with those puppy dog eyes.

“What's there to understand?” Stiles asks after he swallows a mouth full.

“How you can be so forgiving.”

“It's easy really.” States Stiles, taking a drink. “I don't want to live my life holding onto petty hurt when I can just move passed it.”

“It's not petty.” Isaac says. “Your hurt then and now isn't and never will be petty. Myself, and a few of the others may have not hurt you recently, but Scott continues to do so. Why do you keep forgiving him?”

“Honestly?” Stiles asks after a moment. “For the longest time I only had Scott. Sure I had my dad in a sense, but he wasn't really there. For years he has been drowning in his own misery, and I will never tell him this to his face because it will hurt him but I was scared to death I was going to lose him too. So while my dad drowned his problems in liquor and I tried to keep him from physically drowning in his own vomit, I only had Scott.” Stiles pushes at the bag of chips on the table, not really hungry anymore.

“Before the werewolf bite, before the monsters and Scott becoming popular it was just the two of us against the world. He was the only thing holding me together when I didn't even know if I wanted to keep going forward. Scott was my only life line in life that wasn't demanding me to be more, to do more, to be just that much better.”

Isaac is watching him, blue eyes filled with dozens of emotions Stiles couldn't quite place.

“He was my calm, his was my home away from home. Now though, even when he continues to hurt me, to forget me, to demand more of me, I can't forget what he did for me without even realizing he was doing it.”

Stiles glances down at the table, missing the look Isaac throws over his shoulder at the on lookers in the door way. A silent glare makes them leave before Stiles has the chance to notice.

“I know it's childish to want to hold on to him when he keeps proving to me that I don't mean the same to him as he does to me. I'm scared though, that if I finally let go, if I finally let everything Scott has done to me these past few years ruin what we had, that it will mean nothing.”

“Not everything that ends has to be a bad thing.” Isaac says, “I know you don't want it to end, and I'm not telling you too. But for what it's worth, those times can still mean everything even if it doesn't mean anything now.”

Stiles chokes on a laugh. “That honestly makes so much and no sense at all.”

“When has anything in our lives made any sense Stiles? I mean honestly, I'm a werewolf, you're dating a fucking thirty year old Alpha werewolf who bit your best friend, and we constantly hunt monsters.”

“God your right. Our lives are totally bat shit crazy.”

“It has to be, if you suddenly start falling out of perfectly good windows.” Laughs Isaac.

“You're such a damn jerk.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Ah, I see you boys made it home in one piece.” Peter says several hours later, the older man is seated on the couch once more, his phone in hand and a cup of tea in the other.

“We'll it seems you picked the best taxi driver for me.” Stiles says, allowing Isaac to push him into the living room.

“I have never made a bad choice in my life.” Peter counters with a shape grin.

“The hell you say!” Stiles says with a laugh. “You thought biting Scott was a good option at one point in time.”

Peter sneers, “Please do not remind me of that mishap sweetheart. I was literally out of my mind, for all we know I was aiming for you.”

“It honestly probably would have been the wiser of the two choices.” Isaac adds, sitting in his dads recliner.

“We can't change that now.” Peter says sadly. “Though you would have made a fantastic wolf.”

“So you've said.” Stiles says with a smile. Now though, he'd probably never be a wolf, not after learning what he was meant to actually be. He could even see Peter's silent agreement in his unspoken thoughts.

“So...” Isaac mumbles glancing towards Peter. “I was wondering, um..”

Peter is watching the blonde intensely, making the guy shrink in his seat a bit.

“Yes?”

“I was wonder if I could join your pack?” Isaac finally spits out, sitting up straighter after a moment.

“I would very much like to welcome you into the new Hale pack, Isaac Lahey.”

The young mans eyes flare golden for a moment. “Really, that easily?”

“Of course, there's power in numbers within a pack. Plus Stiles is rather fond of you and that's all that really matters to me.”

“Oh, if I new it was going to be that easy I wouldn't have thought up several different long winded speeches about why you should let me in.”

“I mean if you want to share, I'm all ears.” Stiles says with a grin.

“No thanks, last thing I need is your rude ass learning that information. I saw those text you sent Derek.”

Stiles laughs, throwing his head back with the force of it. “Is he still pouting about that!”

“Yes, from what Cora has texted me, he's been moping about it all day.”

“That's fantastic.” Stiles says with a grin.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Melissa is sitting at her kitchen table, a cup of tea once warm having grown cold with how long she had been holding it. Ever since her run in with Noah and Peter she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. For one, she didn't realize the two men had grown so close. Then there was apparently there was the fact there was a lot of things going on right now she had no knowledge of.

Once the wolf was finally out of the bag so to speak, she made Scott promise to tell her everything that was going on. To learn from Noah and Peter of all people that she was lacking in key information set her teeth on edge and her heart racing.

Not once in the twenty years she had known Noah has the man ever once been so cold towards her. Not once has he ever been upset with Scott. It scared her to no end. So she was waiting, waiting for the moment when her kid walked through that front door so she could get to the bottom of this.

Scott gets home five minutes past four, the big smile he tends to wear home non existent. She seconds from demanding answers when Scott falls into the chair next to hers.

“Mom.” Her son says, voice small in a way she hasn't heard in years. “I think I messed up really bad.”

Pushing her cold cup of tea away she tries to roll the tension out of her shoulders.

“I can tell you, your probably right.” Melissa says, heart already aching. “I ran into Noah last night at the hospital.”

Scott flinches. “He was not only very cold towards me, but he was also very angry with you two things that man has never been.”

“I...” Scott flaps his mouth as if not knowing what to say.

“What did you do Scott? What could you have possibly done to make a man I know you care about like a father that angry with you?”

“I've been hurting Stiles.” Scott finally whispers, eyes down cast.

Melissa jerks like she's been slapped. “What, how?”

“Did you now the Sheriff was a drunk once?” Scott asks, voice quite.

“A drunk? Scott, I know Noah use to have a drink every once in a while after Claudia died but he wasn't a drunk.”

“Yes he was!” Scott shouts. “Because I heard Stiles talking to Isaac today, he said he was always scared he was going to lose his dad. He was scared for all those years that he was going to find his dad dead in his own vomit!”

“Scott.”

“He told Isaac he was scared, and that at the time I was the only person that was keeping him going. He said I was his home because I didn't demand anything of him, I didn't want him to be more than who he was. I was his home and now I'm not.”

Scott drops his face into his hands, tears dripping onto the table.

“Scott what's ever happened I'm sure it will be okay.” Melissa says, unable to keep from soothing her very upset child.

“How can it be mom!” Scott cries. “I keep letting him down, you don't understand what I've done! I didn't even mean too, but I did it and now Stiles doesn't trust me to have his back, he doesn't trust me to be his home way from home.”

“Then tell me. Tell me what happened and maybe I can help.”

“The first time I let him down was that pool thing I told you about.” Scott says, hiccuping past his words.

“I remember, but I also remember you saying you saved him.”

“Two hours! It took me two hours to get to him because I was so caught up in Allison!”

“You still came for him.”

Scott shakes his head. “Then that night he went missing, were everyone just assumed he ran off. Do you remember?”

“I do.”

Scott sobs. “Gerard kidnapped him from the game mom. Gerard took him and hurt him for hours, while he waited for me to come but I never did! He had to save himself, Boyd and Erica after he had been tortured!”

Horrified Melissa falls back against her chair. She recalls Noah mentioning finding something horrifying out that happened to Stiles but she could never imagine it would be this.

“Even after all that he still brought Lydia out to save Jackson. Then Derek blamed him too, he blamed Stiles helping Gerard when that wasn't the case at all! Stiles never even knew about my hand in all that, I never told him my plans. He never new, and even though I was pretending to help Gerard he still took my best friend and hurt him!”

“Baby, you didn't know.”

“It doesn't matter! Stiles was so sure I would come look for him but I didn't! I had other things to worry about, things I put above Stiles. I knew he wouldn't run off without telling me, but I didn't bother to look for him myself!”

“Then I left him behind because I forgot about him with when that Harpy attacked.”

“Scott, how could you have possibly forgot about him!” Melissa shouts, not understanding one bit.

“I honestly don't know mom.” Cries Scott. “I panicked and grabbed Allison and Isaac and ran. I think Isaac tried to turn back but I used my Alpha voice on him.”

No wonder Noah was so upset with Scott right now, she thinks. No wonder a man she cared about deeply looked at her like she herself had failed in some way. She must have, if Scott could forget someone who should be his top priority at all times.

“Then he was attacked a few weeks back.” Scott whispers, “He tried calling and texting me so many times. But I was on a stupid date with Allison so I screened all his calls.”

Melissa was starting to see a trend here.

“A Alpha attacked him mom, he wrecked his jeep and almost got caught by a rabid Alpha and Peter was the one to come and save him again. Peter is always there to save him when I'm not, and because of that Peter is an Alpha again.”

“He is? How does that work with two of you?”

Scott shakes his head. “Since he is a Hale he's automatically Alpha of the territory. For all I know he's going to run me out of town.”

“Stiles won't allow that honey.” Melissa says, sure of herself.

“Mom, Stiles basically told me Peter was all he was going to rely on from now on. There freaking dating!”

“I'm sorry what?”

“Stiles and Peter are dating, and the Sheriff is okay with it.”

What in gods name was happening around here?


	23. Tree Monster!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soft for Isaac and Stiles friendship..  
> Isaac is a liar who lies to keep Stiles Secrets.


	24. He's gonna be a what?

Isaac paces the living room, heart pounding and hands shaking as he waits for Noah and Peter to arrive. Stiles, like he had been told to do was placed on the couch out for the count and not waking no matter what he tried. He had been terrified the moment he looked out the kitchen window and saw that giant tree god thing standing in front of the wheelchair bound boy. Big bark covered fingers gripping Stiles head like a damn basketball.

Isaac had ran out the back door, seconds from doing who knows what when bright green eyes glanced his way stopping him in his tracks. He had been so terrified he hadn't been able to move, so damn scared if he twitched wrong that thing would have crushed Stiles head so easily it would be like swatting a fly. With shaking fingers he had been able to text Peter, and he had been reassured up to a point.

He trusted Peter to know what to do, but his heart had wanted so bad to help in some way. Not only did he not know what to do, but he didn't even think his claws would have done any damage to the thing. So he had waited, as calmly as he could until Stiles stopped mumbling to the thing and the tree walked away. It wasn't until Isaac had slid to a stop next to Stiles did he realize the teen was passed the hell out with his head hanging back against the chair.

Isaac took him inside and laid him on the couch like Noah told him too. He lied to Scott and Erica about why Stiles wasn't available and now he was waiting as patiently as possible. While he would like to assume he was good in high pressured situation if nothing was actively trying to kill him he floundered. With nothing chasing him or trying to claw him open all he had to do was wait, and waiting meant having nothing to focus on but his own thoughts.

Thoughts that were terrified that something was really wrong with Stiles, because why else wouldn't he be awake right now?

Isaac hears the Sheriff's cruiser as it turns on the road, going speeds he know are above the normal limit just from the sound of the motor. The tires don't out right squeal when the man stops but Isaac is sure it's a near thing. He listens to the slam of the door closing on the SUV and the jingle of keys as Noah runs up the driveway and stairs.

Then he's there, a calm settling over him as soon as he walks in the door and see's his son. Noah's shoulders relaxing has Isaac mimicking the motion without even realizing. He watches biting his lip as Noah kneels on the carpet next to his son, his hand fisting as he rolls his blunt knuckles across the teens chest.

“Stiles, wake up kiddo.”

Stiles doesn't even so much as twitch and Isaac wants to panic but the Sheriff isn't so he holds his breath and waits.

“Come on kiddo, wake up for me.” Noah demands, using his knuckles once more, digging them lightly into Stiles flesh. Then Stiles whines, and it's the best sound Isaac has ever heard. He collapse into Noah's recliner finally breathing as Stiles pale slim hand comes up to bat at his dads hand.

“S-Stop.” Stiles whines again, batting at his father again like a sad sleepy kitten.

“You back with me?” Noah asks, pulling his hand away to cup his kids face.

“Mmmm.” Stiles hums, blinking open those burnt honey eyes, he squint as the light nose scrunching up in displeasure.

“How are you feeling?” Noah asks, looking his son over with calculating eyes.

“M-my brain is meltin...” Stiles slurs out, blinking hard.

“I'm sure it feels like it, but it's not.” Noah says, still stroking Stiles face.

Clearing his throat Stiles says. “Wiel talks loud.”

“I'll have to take your word for it kiddo.”

Stiles grunts as he pushes himself up, he slumps against the arm of the couch after a few moments but he's sitting up some none the less. Then he's blinking at Isaac, big eyes watching him like he's trying to figure something out. Isaac doesn't know what so he sits and waits again, not really sure what the hell he should be doing.

Does he ask about the Tree God? Did Stiles even trust him enough yet to tell him what the hell just happened. Did he honestly want to know? He shakes that thought away, because yes he definitely wants to know what the hell is going on. Since apparently not knowing left him confused as hell and terrified, neither emotion he enjoys all that much.

“Did you see Wiel?” Stiles finally asks, playing with the seam of his joggers. It's a nervous tick is Isaac ever seen one.

“The big Tree God? Yea I saw him, dudes huge.” Stiles smiles a little at that, and Isaac is all to glad for that. He didn't like seeing the tension and worry in his friends eyes.

“I met him several weeks back.” Stiles goes to say. “Before I had the run in with the Alpha.”

Isaac nods, not speaking just yet he has a feeling a bomb was about to be dropped and he needed to stay as composed as possible.

“He said he was growing old in age.” Stiles licks his lips his scent going sour with anxiety. “That it was almost time for him to transfer his gifts to his chosen one, someone he's been watching over their whole life. At least to the best of his ability, which isn't all that great currently as he's grown too old.”

Isaac's eyes widen, catching on before Stiles even says it. He still keeps silent, feeling like Stiles honestly just needed to get it off his chest.

“After the first time he talked to me I started doing weird thing.” Stiles shrugs, “Like I grew a field of spider lily's in the back yard with a thought. I um, I went for a walk and tripped and was wishing for a path when the whole forest stood up and made one for me.”

“Holy shit really?” Isaac says with a grin, unable to help himself.

“Yea, I have pictures if you want to see.”

He nods, taking the offered phone eyes going owlish at the picture. It was stunning and crazy as hell.

“Peter made me put it back to normal, the meany.” Stiles pouts, taking his phone back.

“I mean it's awesome, but someone was bound to notice the whole forest changed.” Isaac says with his own shrug, he couldn't imagine the type of attention the town would get if that happened.

Stiles wrinkles his nose, displeased. “I have a field of Weeping Willows I made, dozens of colors that probably aren't natural at all.” Sliding through his camera roll Stiles hands the phone back to Isaac.

“Uh, I think bright blue willows are anything but natural.” Isaac says with a laugh. “They look bad ass though.”

Again Stiles smiles. “Anyways, I started doing things like that. Even closed my self into a Weeping Willow to hide from the Alpha. I fell out of the window because I accidentally grew the bonsai in my room about two hundred times its normal size and it knocked me clear out the house.”

Isaac blinks in wonder, he had been wonder how Stiles fell out of his bedroom window but he would have never imaged it would be because he's apparently got some new tree growing power.

“So, you're what, going to be the best gardener in the world?”

Both Noah and Stiles laugh at that.

“God don't I wish.” Stiles says with a wistful sigh. “Apparently I'm going to be a mini forest god.”

“I'm sorry, come again?”

Stiles grins, and it's honestly more manic than anything Isaac has ever seen.

“You know you heard me.” Stiles mumbles, shoulder slumped. “I don't really know everything yet, I have some gifts obviously but from what Wiel just told me I'm still not quite ready for the full transfer of power.”

“Oh, is that so?” All three men jump at the sound of Peter's voice, not even realizing the wolf had walk into the room. Isaac is a bit ashamed by that all for a moment before Peter pats him on the shoulder.

“Don't worry about your inability to notice everything just yet.” Peter says, eyes watching him. “We'll start working on your control and the focusing of your scenes soon which will help you tremendously at hearing someone for miles.”

“You can teach that?” Isaac asks, because as far as Derek told him it would come to him. It hadn't and he didn't really blame Derek for that, the guy was never meant to be an Alpha but it would have been nice to know before hand.

“Yes, much like everything, it just takes practice.”

“Okay.” Patting him again this time on the head Peter moves away till he's sitting on the coffee table beside Noah, who had moved when Isaac wasn't sure.

“You're always finding trouble Little Shit.” Peter says fondly, a smile Isaac has never seen before gracing his face.

“I don't think this counts as finding trouble Big Bad.” Stiles pouts. “Wiel was just trying to relay some information to me, it's just my mostly human brain can't quite deal with the voice of a God.”

“I'll give you that one,” Peter's eyes narrow. “But none of the others, you are by far the most accident prone being I have ever met in my life. You knack for trouble finding you is starting to seem more like a curse.”

Noah snorts. “For all you know Peter he was cursed, even his birth was one big drama filled fest of madness. There was even a full moon with a Lunar Eclipse, born at midnight. A blood moon his mother called it.”

Peter jerks, making Isaac flinch and Stiles who had been reaching for him flail back against the couch.

“Peter?” Stiles calls out, watching the wolf with calculating eyes.

“And those born under the blood moon will fall with misfortune but will too prosper and dance with the wolves.”

“I'm sorry?” Noah says tilting his head in question. “Is that suppose to mean something?”

“A fairy tail my great grandmother use to tell us when we were nothing more than pups. It was about a boy who was cursed by the moon but loved by her too. He danced with the wolves and sung with the forest.”

Peter smiles softly. “It was my favorite fairy tail as a child, she sang songs about the boy as pale as the moon, loved but cursed. I could listen to her talk for hours about it.”

Noah licks his lips, looking suddenly nervous. “Peter, are you trying to say your great grandmother told you fairy tails about my kid?”

Peter smiles again, soft and only for Stiles. “Who knows really, but the story always ended happily.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Noah leans back in his desk chair, back cracking after sitting for hours on end doing what seemed like endless paperwork. His shift was almost over and he couldn't wait to get home, to a hot home cooked meal and his ever growing happy son. Those these last few weeks, years really had been hell for his kid and to see him smiling and so damn happy warmed Noah. Filing away the last of his paperwork and signing off his computer Noah goes to stand. So beyond ready to get home and eat some chicken gnocchi and have a glass of Peter's nice wine.

The knock on his door makes Noah want to snarl, but he composes himself calling out for whoever is behind his door to come in. When Melissa walks in Noah falls back into his seat, watching the woman as she makes her way in, seemingly almost nervous.

“Do you have a moment to talk?” She asks, pushing her hair behind her ear in a gesture Noah knows means she's uncomfortable.

“Of course, what can I do for you Mel?” He really wants to go home and eat but it wasn't often the woman stops by the station unannounced.

“Scott told me what's been going on.” She says, helping herself to a seat.

“Ah, I see.” Noah checks the time, “And how much did he tell you?”

“Everything.” She whispers, “I'm so sorry Stiles had to go through that. I'm so sorry he was left alone in that basement with no one to come for him.”

Noah's jaw ticks. “What' done is done. I hate with all my being that Stiles had to go through that, but he isn't letting it stop him from being happy and that's all that matters to me.”

“I'm glad.” She says with an almost worried smile, the look makes Noah narrow his eyes.

“Just say what you've really come here to say Melissa.” Noah didn't have time to play games, not only was his son at home cooking a large delicious meal despite being in a wheelchair, but he had promised to be on time and he didn't plan on breaking that promise. Not again, not after all the times he had done so in the past.

“I'm just, are you sure it's wise that Stiles is dating Peter Hale of all people?”

Noah glares, “Did you really come down here to talk about Stiles dating Peter? You hear that my son was tortured, for hours with no help. You are told about all the times Scott has let him down and literally left him in harms way and you want to know about Stiles love life?”

“Yes!” Melissa all but shouts, “Noah, with all due respect that man is thirty. How could you allow that?”

Noah stands already done with this conversation. “I don't only allow it but I'm happy about it. All you are looking at is the mans age and no doubt whatever lies your son has filled your head with. Not only is Stiles eighteen and by law an adult but he is far more mature then I ever really wanted him to be at this age. Stiles is never going to look at someone his own age and find love.”

Moving around his desk Noah stops besides Melissa. “He grew up to fast, losing his mother to a sickness no one could fix. Losing me for years at the bottom of a bottle and no doubt scared to death about losing me to anything and everything else.”

“My kid,” Noah hisses, “Is with a man two times his age but is loved by him that much more. Why you and Scott fail to see that is beyond me. No one and I mean no one else in this town has given them a second look, because you know what the see when they look at them Melissa?”

Mel shakes her head eyes wide.

“They see two people who are so in love that the age gap becomes irrelevant. They see Peter Hale who has lost basically everything smiling and enjoying life. They see Stiles who they have watch grow into such a wonderful young adult who lets nothing keep him down laugh through whatever hell life throws his way. What you and Scott need to realize is that their love for each other will no change just because you two do not approve.”

Opening the door Noah waits for Melissa to stand and exit his office before he locks it behind him.

“Peter has physically fought for my sons life, so please don't come to me again about this because I will never see it your way. Stiles is happy despite everything, he has been beaten and hurt in so many way that I have nightmares about it.”

Noah looks Melissa in the eyes searching for who knows what. “You haven't seen love like theirs Mel. Fuck I've never seen love like theirs, they would rip this world apart for each other and I fear the day something comes between them because I know everything will burn before they let each other go.”

Noah smiles sadly at the woman. “Don't be the person to try to come between them Mel. Stiles loves you like a mother, it would hurt him to lose you. And you will lose him, if you try to tell him what he has with Peter is wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing!


	25. A place to meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You getting ready for it!?   
> Something big is coming, get ready!


	26. What's to come

“I'm so glad I'm finally getting this cast off.” Stiles all but shouts happily, sitting on top of the table Isaac had help him onto. While he was glad the blonde had come with him today, still as his Taxi of course to get his cast removed he wished Peter could be here too. Unfortunately, the man was off doing god knows what and he refused to tell Stiles what that was.

“I get to take a real shower Isaac, one were my leg isn't wrapped in a damn bag and hanging out of the tub.”

“You know it's because you want to scratch the hell out of your shin.” Isaac says, recalling finding Stiles in the guest room two days ago with a coat hanger stuck in his cast because he tried and failed to use it to scratch.

“Fuck yes, the need to itch and not being able to do so is driving me crazy.”

Isaac pulls a face. “That sounds kind of gross man.”

“Screw you, lets slap a cast on your arm or leg for six weeks and see how you like it.”

“I'll never need a cast again Stiles.” Isaac points out. “To bad your impending godhood doesn't come with the healing mojo.”

“Ugh, shut up and don't remind me of that. It's total crap, you all get furry, howl and grow claws and that somehow comes with super healing. I'm going to be a literal god and I don't get shit in that department.”

“It's probably because you're cursed.” Isaac laughs at the disgruntled look on Stiles face.

“Just because that fairy tail of Peter's sounds like me, just a tiny bit doesn't mean it is about me.”

Isaac snorts, “Oh come on, that was totally about you. Think about it this way, several years before you were born you were Peter's fairy tail.”

“That is by far the cheesiest shit I have ever heard!” Stiles says with a wild giggle. “I fucking love it.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“The pictures don't do this place justice Peter.” Noah says, voice awed as he climbs out of his cruiser.

“Thank you, I've been working on the plans for this place for some time now. I think it turned out rather nicely.”

Noah rolls his eyes. “You really can't shut off the smugness can you?”

Peter grins, teeth far to sharp. “Not by any means.”

“So are we going in or are we waiting for something?” Noah asks, glancing around the yard. He has to admit he loves the stone work that follows the path of the winding driveway.

“We are waiting for Derek, Cora, Erica and Boyd.” Peter says, fishing the key to the house out of his pocket. He wants to put it on his key ring already, but his little monster of a mate knew all the keys he owned and would grow far to curious about what this one went to.

“I get Derek and Cora but why the other two?”

“I do believe they are going to ask to join the pack.” Noah knows Peter had already been expecting this, why else would the man build them their own luxury room?

“I'm surprised they hadn't asked sooner. Isaac has practically been living at our house for the past six weeks.”

Peter grunts, eyes homing in on Derek's death trap of a car as it pulls into the driveway and starts making it's way up the paved path.

“I do believe Isaac has been running interference, Stiles has been rather stressed lately and Erica can be a bit much to deal with.” Peter says, grinning when said wolf shouts a disgruntled hey from inside of the car. Noah joins Peter in laughing when the blonde stomps out of the car, whining and bitching in a manner that is far to amusing.

“You're such a jerk, now I don't know if I want to be in this pack!” The girl says, moving towards them in a huff, Boyd silent as always behind her.

“She doesn't speak for me.” The quite teen says, shrugging when Erica squawks in outrage.

“Well Boyd you are more than welcome to join, the pack can use the strong silent type with the amount of vocal personalities we have.”

Boyd gives a small smile. “I don't know if I peg Derek for the vocal type.”

Derek grunt in agreement.

“I do want to join!” Erica shouts, the sound echoing in the quite forest.

“You too have a place in this pack Erica, if you really want it.” Peter says, motioning for everyone to follow him. It takes the steps up towards the large porch, pushing the key into the lock and opening the large double doors.

“Now, please whip your feet, I just had the floors waxed.” Making sure everyone does as they were told, Peter waits in the large entry way taking in the place for the hundredth time.

“Where are we anyways?” Erica asks, looking around in wonder. “I've never seen this place before and it sure the hell wasn't on the map. It was just an empty lot.”

Peter grins, once again motioning the pack into the spacious sitting room. The large windows laminates the tile floors and throw rainbows off the glass railing from the second floor. He had picked glass over custom wood, not wanting the inside look like the log cabin like the outside did.

“This is my surprise for Stiles,” Peter says, grinning with to much teeth when the pack blink at him in shock. “This Erica will be our home, the pack house we deserve.”

“Uncle Peter.” Derek whispers, glancing around the house green eyes wind in ways Peter hasn't seen in year.

“This is where we will grow and flourish into the pack I know we can be under the right guidance.”

Moving towards the kitchen the pack follow after him in silent astonishment. Peter can feel the pack bond, waver and spark to life within him. Pack bond he hadn't had for years, though some aren't quite as strong as they will be with time, one shines within him like a supernova. Noah's too is bright, but not quite like his sons. No ones would ever be as bright as Stiles.

“The kitchen, though I'm sure once Stiles is here many of you won't be allowed in here but to eat.”

Noah snickers behind him, fingers dancing over the garnet counter tops. “That's honestly not a lie. I haven't been able to cook anything in my kitchen since he was big enough to make something other than mac and cheese.”

“Look at that table.” Erica says, a grin on her face.

“I thought it was best to have a bunch of space, plus everyone could keep Stiles company while he cooks.”

“What the hell is with the bull head on the wall?” Cora says, pointing towards the thing over a fire place and small sitting area. Peter simply shrugs with a smile, he honestly had only gotten the thing because he new Stiles would get a good giggle out of it.

Moving everyone up the first flight of stairs Peter pulls open the first door to his left. Someone, Erica, Peter is sure makes some noise like a dying animal when she sees the media room. Everyone ambles around touching over the plush cushions of the largest sectional couch he could find. Taking in the table against the far wall for snacking and the screen for the projector.

“Once everything has settled, pack bonding is definitely needed.” Peter says, watching everyone as the enjoy the room. “The more time we spend together, outside actual pack crisis of course our pack bonds will grow. Which is very much needed in a stable pack.”

Moving everyone into the room across the hall Peter pushes the door open, showcasing the pool table and small sitting area. This room wasn't as large as the media room, but it did open up to a nice balcony to make up for that.

“That bets still on Peter.” Noah says, grinning at the deep mahogany of the pool table.

“I'm quite aware.” Peter doesn't want to assume he'll win against Stiles, not when Noah was being so smug about it but he did love a good bet. Moving down the hall to the first bedroom on this floor Peter pushes it open, watching his niece closely.

“This Cora dear, is your room.”

Cora blinks at him, dark eyes going misty with tears as she steps into the room with temporization. She moves slowly, fingers dancing over the soft bedding and the flux fur bench at the end of her bed. She sniffs, rubs at her eyes as she walks towards the sitting area and glances down to the forest just outside her wall of windows.

“Do you like it?” Noah asks, glancing at Peter knowing the man had been worried but to damn stubborn to admit it.

“I love it Uncle Peter.” She whispers, turning quickly to look at her Uncle. She rushes him, her small arms pulling him into a strong hug. Peter freezes all for a moment, having not gotten a hug from his own family and so many year. He falls into it, hugging his niece as close as possible.

“Thank you.” She cries into his shoulder.

Kissing her hair Peter whispers. “Anything for my Cora bear.”

Wiping at her eyes Cora pulls away with a grin. “You going to fill that massive closet too?”

“It already is.” Peter says with his own grin. With a laugh she rushes off pulling the closet doors open and steps inside. After she had taken in her fill, everyone files out of the room and move directly across the hall. This was the last room down this hall and honestly Peter wasn't to sure how this would end.

Opening the door Peter beckons Derek forward, already seeing the tension in the younger mans shoulders. Noah gives him a friendly pack on the back as he moves past, seeming to calm the boy as he goes.

“This is your room.” Peter says, letting Derek take a moment to look around and get a feel for the space. Like his sister, Derek moves towards the large windows and looks out towards the forest, his back to the pack. It wasn't till his shoulders start to shake does Peter realize, he was crying. Peter would never admit to being unsure of himself to anyone else, but seeing Derek cry over a bedroom pulled at parts of him that he had long since buried. Cora moves towards her brother, hugging him close talking in low voices that everyone has the decency ignore to the best of their abilities.

“Uncle Peter.” Derek finally says, composing himself. Watching his nephew Peter waits, not sure if the room was as welcoming as he had hoped it would be.

“Uncle Peter,” Derek says again, rolling his shoulders. “I missed you.”

Blinking hard, because he refused to cry, Peter smiles. “I missed you too.”

Noah pats him on the back, no doubt knowing he was getting a bit more choked up than he was planning on today. Moving on the pack hit the end of the first hallway Peter aims them right pausing only long enough the the pack to looking out the large picture window at the end of the hall. Pulling open the door to the left he jerks his head towards Boyd and Erica. They blink at him slowly before rushing in excited.

“Holy shit Peter!” Erica says, grinning towards him as she takes in the king size bed and their own personal sitting room separated only by the archway and two build in bookshelves.

“Each room does have their own personal bathrooms so no one will have to fight over just a few.” Peter says, glad this revile was less emotional.

“This is the best thing I've seen in so long.” Erica says laughing. “It's like our own personal suite Boyd!”

“Thank you Peter.” Boyd says, dark eyes shining with happiness.

“You're welcome.”

“How many rooms does this place have?” Cora asks, following Peter out of the room and down the hall. He points out Isaac room, and gives the a small glimpse before moving on. There was only one other room in this hall, currently not assigned to anyone.

“There are twelve bedrooms. All on the second floor except mine and Stiles which is on the third. The third floor is only our room and a small sitting area.” Peter tells them, moving back the way they came. He points to the stairs that leads up to his room but doesn't take them up there, they didn't get to see that before Stiles.

“Sheriff, you room is at the very end of this hall and you are the only one at this end of the house.” At the moment goes unsaid but only Noah was aware of that. Noah takes a moment to look at his room in person, a smile on his face as he leaves it.

“It's nicer in person and that kind of pisses me off.” The man says with a laugh and a friendly shake of his head. Peter laughs moving the pack back down stair through the sitting room and towards the double doors. With a grin, Peter shoves the doors open and steps inside clamping his hands over his ears as Erica squeals again. The sound echos off the tile floor and walls.

“Inside pool!” Erica shouts rushing around the biggest area in the house taking everything in. She even goes so far as to lay in a luxurious lawn chair directly under the sun.

“I know people actually have inside pools but this is so cool.” She says, eyeing the pool like shes seconds for jumping in fully clothed.

“I could have put it outside, but with all the trees around it makes cleaning it much more work. Inside we don't have to worry about pollen and other outside contaminants getting into it.” Peter says. “To the far right are showers so everyone can rinse off after a swim, the far left is two bathrooms. Also the sitting area because like hell I'm going to let any of you eat inside the pool.”

Derek's lips twitch in what Peter assumed was a smile. “Still bitchy about people not eating at tables I see.”

Peter grunts. “We have tables for a reason, use them.”

Derek glances at him. “How's that going to work with Stiles, he'll eat anywhere. Even in his bed.”

Peter shrugs, looking away to watch the others enjoy the room.

Derek snorts. “I see how it is, everyone has to eat at tables except Stiles. Peter that's called favoritism.”

“No that's called intelligence, why pick battles I have no way of winning?”

“Let's see how long that stays true when he eats crackers in the bed.” Peter simply smiles, because Stiles has already ate crackers in bed both at his own apartment and in Stiles own. Derek didn't need to know that though.

“There is also a large library in the basement, but for reasons most of you are aware of that room is for Stiles. He's rather fond of his books and a quite place to research, so the likely hood he will let anyone down there with him is slim to none.” Peter says, grinning towards the Sheriff.

“You do have a point. When he does the end of the year filing for the station he won't let anyone in there with him.”

With a grin, Peter says. “We should get going, Stiles is expecting the Sheriff and I back for dinner. Tomorrow I'll be bringing Stiles and Isaac by to see the house. After that I plan on moving in within the week, if no one has any objections.”

Everyone grins, but it was more Noah, Peter was worried about. He knew he was asking the man a lot, to not only uproot his life in the home he built with his late wife but the home he raised his son in.

“A weeks fine Peter.” Noah says with a small smile. “Since you payed the house off we can only take the few things we really want and leave the rest. It's not like we can't use the house from time to time.”

“If you insist.”

Noah rolls his eyes good naturally.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Why am I blind folded but not Isaac!” Stiles whines from the passenger seat of the Escalade, wiggling around in the black leather in annoyance.

“Because while some part of this is for Isaac, it's mostly a surprise for you.” Peter says, turning down a road.

“I don't like this one bit, as it's totally unfair!”

“Life is rarely fair little shit, you know that. Now hush were hear, stay in your seat I'll walk around and help you out.” Peter glances back at Isaac, the boys mouth is hanging open and those smokey blue eyes are wide with amazement. Putting a finger to his lip, Peter silently tells him to stay quite as they climb out of the car. Walking around, he opens Stiles door and helps the clumsy boy out of the SUV.

Even with Peter's help he still stumbles, making both Peter and Isaac roll their eyes. Keeping a steady hand on his elbow and another on his waist Peter moves Stiles around till he's sure he'd get the best view of the exterior of the house.

“You ready sweetheart?” Peter asks, hand coming up to the back of the silk tie around Stiles eyes.

“I'm ready.” He whispers. A bit nervous Peter pulls the tie from Stiles head, watching the boys face as he blinks the spots out of his eyes. Then he watches as those lovely honey eyes widen to a point Peter was sure they would roll out of his head if they could.

“Holy shit Peter, who's house is this?” Stiles glances around with a big smile. “It's like a fairy tail.”

“This my sweet little mate, is our house. Yours, mine, your fathers the packs.”

Glancing up towards Peter, Stiles watches him a moment before tears are filling his eyes. Peter's heart contracts in his chest at the sight.

“Really?” Stiles whispers, licking his lips.

“Yes my little shit.”

“And dad?” Stiles asks quietly. “What does he think about it, about moving?”

“Noah has known about the house for weeks now sweetheart don't you worry. I had him and the others out here yesterday for a walk-through.”

Stiles swallows. “And he was okay? With leaving our house that is?”

Peter smiles, seeing Isaac move around the driveway and up the porch to look in the windows.

“More than okay with it, I paid off your childhood home, so we'll still get to use it if the need does ever arise.”

Standing on his toes, Stiles plants a light kiss against Peter's lips. “Thank you Big Bad.”

“Anything for you.” Stiles promises. “Now how about we go take a look inside before Isaac plans on breaking in to see.” With a grin Stiles rushes up the stairs, tripping over his feet making both wolves jerk to catch him. They do, then both men are huffing at him about being more careful with his footing.

“Oh my God!” Stiles shouts once their inside. “Look at this kitchen! I love this kitchen Peter!”

Peter grins. “I designed it with all your perimeters, you've talked about your dream kitchen so much I had a pretty good idea of what you would want.”

“You're the best, did you know that?” Stiles asks, walking towards him till their chest were pressed together.

“I do try.” Peter says, glancing down into those wonderful eyes.

“Show me more.”

Smiling Peter walks them into the downstairs sitting room, grinning as Stiles ooo's and awww's at everything. The inside pool leaves both boys speechless, Stiles even makes an attempt to get in before Peter stops him with a laugh. Turning him around and pushing him out of the doors he promises they can swim soon before moving them upstairs.

The media room has Stiles demanding to watch a Doctor Who marathon, that is easily cut off when they get to the billiard room. Peter watches fascinated as Stiles makes his way around the table, touching the soft velvet of the table top.

“You'll have to play me sometime.” Stiles says with a wide grin.

“Oh, I do plan on it sweetheart.”

He shows them each packs room, Stiles grin growing wider with each new discovery. When they reach Isaac's room the boy gets so choked up that he burst into tears the moment they step inside and Peter tells him it's him. Peter watches, touched as Stiles rushes the taller boy, hugging him close and petting those blonde curls.

“Thank you Peter.” Isaac cries. “This is more than I could ever dream of.”

Peter smiles softly. “Like I told you Isaac, you're apart of my pack now. I plan on taking care of you, in everything.”

Once the boys are done embracing Peter shows off the rest of the rooms before stopping at the second flight of stairs.

“Up here is our space.” Moving up the flight of stairs Peter steps into the small sitting area just outside the room. Stiles blinks through the sunbeams coming in from the wall of windows, moving towards the potted plants in their sands in front of the window. The leaves and steams dance and quiver before the boy even gets within touching distance.

“Well shit.” Isaac says watching the plants reach for Stiles. “I know he said he was doing weird things with plants, but I didn't expect them to actually greet him.”

“I do say it's the first time I have witnessed this particular sight.” Once the plants are done greeting Stiles they settle back in the sun.

“Would you like to see the room sweetheart?”

“Let's do it!” Laughing Stiles beats Peter to the door, pushing open the double doors Stiles rushes in before coming to a quick stop.

“Oh Peter.” Stiles whips around to look at him, big eyes filled with something he couldn't quite place. “Peter, this is the most amazing thing I've ever see.”

“Do you like it?” Peter asks, cupping the boys warm cheek.

“I love it Peter.” Stiles whispers against his neck, kissing the skin there softly before pulling back. “I love everything you have built here. I love everything you have done for me, what you have done for my dad. I absolutely love what you are doing for this pack.”

“You are my fairy tail after all sweetheart.” Peter says kissing him lightly on the lips.

“You're my dream, Peter.” Stiles whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff, because things are about to go down and we might not get any for a chapter or two. who knows really!


	27. When the forest grows dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a chapter before the text!   
> Warning for talk of violence and blood.

Really Stiles had been expecting Scott's visit for weeks now, and he's honestly surprised the guy hadn't showed up before hand with how stubborn he can be when he wants to get his way. He's in the middle of packing up the books in his room when there is a knock on the door. Normally at this time of day there would be multiple people to answer it, but seeing as everyone was either at the house, unpacking their belongings or at there soon to be old homes packing no one was here but him.

A bit on the annoyed side with having to get up and stop working Stiles ambles down stairs, back popping and cracking in pleasant ways as he does so. The stairs creak under his weight and a small part of him would miss that sound every day, but the bigger part of him the one that was beyond excited about the move thinks the sound of a squeaky stair loses to a big new house.Pulling open the door Stiles blinks towards Scott, watching as the boy shuffles on his feet and flaps his mouth with nervous energy.

“Hi.” Scott finally says, giving one of his famous awkward waves.

“Hi.” Stiles says in return, not really sure how he wants this to go. While he's still upset with Scott for basically abandoning him for a girl, he still can't seem to hate the guy. It's probably because he's a glutton for punishment but Scott had been his only friend for years and he really didn't want to lose that just yet.

“Um, can we talk for a minute?” Scott finally asks, shuffling on his feet once more.

“Sure come in.” Stepping aside Stiles hold the door open, letting Scott scurry passed him like a frightened puppy with it's tail between its legs. Honestly it's an amusing thought and Stiles snorts out a quite laugh before he can stop it.

“Are you moving?” Asks Scott, taking in the bare walls were pictures of the Stilinski family once hung.

“Yep, Peter had a massive pack house built.” Stiles says, frowning a bit when Scott seems to crumble at Stiles words. “It's not to far from loft so we'll still be close.”

Scott perks up in minutes and really Stiles should have know is old friend would be upset if everyone suddenly up and moved on him. Stiles could be an asshole for sure but not even he would do that.

“That's cool.” Scott settles for, “Is your dad okay? I mean... Um this was always the house you know? Well I mean...” Scott flounders for a moment, making Stiles smile softly.

“He's okay, we're not getting rid of the house. Hell the only thing really leaving is the pictures, clothes and our computers.” Stiles sits on the couch, motioning for Scott to do the same.

“Oh, that's good I guess.”

Stiles raises a brow, waiting. He knew Scott was working himself up to say something, and the least he could do was sit and wait. Even if he had things to get done upstairs.

“I need to apologize.” Scott says, “I don't mean one of my half asses apologies either, I mean an honest to god apology.” Stiles blinks, eyes going wide at the fact Scott McCall, who has never really cursed a day in his life suddenly is.

“I've been so caught up in myself, I've done the one thing I never thought I would do and that's hurt you.” Scott licks his lips, eyes unable to meet Stiles eyes for more than a second at a time. “All these years I've been blaming everyone but myself for getting bit that I didn't stop and think about the fact that it was me who decided to go out in those woods with you. I could have told you no, I could have bailed out at any time and I didn't. I've been blaming Peter for being out of his mind, and partly I've been blaming you.”

Scott sighs, “And that's not fair, because you didn't hold a gun to my head and make me follow you. You asked and I said yes because I was a bored stupid teenager with nothing better to do than go find a body in the woods.”

“Then all those times I let you down.” Scott blinks towards him, tears in his eyes. “The kanima and the pool thing.”

“I already forgave you for that man.” Stiles says, stopping Scott in his tracks.

“But you shouldn't have!” Scott shouts, “You shouldn't have because if that had been me in that pool holding up Derek you would have came running so damn fast.”

He would have, but Scott was on a roll so Stiles let him continue.

“And... shit. Gerard, I was helping Gerard because I was scared for my moms life. I know, I know with every fiber of my being if I would have told you, you would have helped me but I was scared Stiles.”

Stiles swallows, nodding because he understands. He understands being afraid of losing your parent.

“I didn't know.” Scott whispers. “I didn't know he was going to take you and hurt you. I swear on my life if I would have known I would have done something. I would have done anything to keep that from happening to you. It's to late of course, it's to late to fix what I've done.”

Scott smiles sadly at him. “I left you behind with a harpy, I took Isaac and Allison and ran and I left you and there is nothing I can say to make that right.”

There wasn't, they both knew that.

“An the Alpha.” Cries Scott, “I always go on and on about what's right and now? Now I see nothing I've done has ever been right when it comes to you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm a shit friend and I hurt you time and time again. All I can say is I removed the thing in my life that keeps me distracted, keeps me from helping when I say I will and I don't.”

Stiles blinks confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Allison and I broke up.” Scott says standing up, he wipes at the tears on his cheeks before smiling sadly at Stiles. “She's the constant factor in my life that has me forgetting my responsibility, and because of that you keep getting hurt and I don't actually want you out of this world for good.”

Then Scott is moving towards the door, making Stiles give chase.

“Where are you going?”

“I'm going home, and you have packing to do and a have the pack to get back to.”

“That's it? You're just going to apologize then leave?” Stiles asks, his heart in his throat. He wasn't expecting things to go this way.

“Yes, because Isaac said something to me a few weeks back. He was right of course, you're always so quick to forgive me and this time I don't think I deserve it or your friendship.”

“You'll be all alone thought!” Stiles rushes to says, his eyes going misty. “Without a pack, you'll be all alone.”

“You, Isaac everyone already have a better Alpha now; one who knows what they are doing. I don't know anything and maybe being alone will fix that.”

“Scotty no.” Stiles says shaking his head. “All I wanted was an apology, a real one were you meant it, actually meant it with all your heart. I don't want you to be alone, and I sure the hell don't want you pack-less and defenseless. I'm sorry about Ally too, because I didn't want you to break up man.”

Scott shrugs. “Honestly, your dad put something in prospective for me. While I love Allison, she's my first romantic love she won't be my last. We don't have the type of love for each other you and Peter have. You're dad said you would burn the world for each other and I think he's right and when I look at Allison I don't look at her like she's someone I would take on the world for. We both agreed the best thing to do was end it, because we both got to caught up in each other.”

Scott shrugs again a nervous tick. “She could have reminded me you were there that night with the harpy Stiles, but like me she was only focused on my safety and no one else. Isaac only followed because I was his Alpha and I told him too.”

“Okay, I get that, but what does that have to do with you leaving after an apology like that?”

“You may have forgiven me Stiles, but I haven't forgiven myself. Maybe some time alone will help with that.”

“You'll call though right?” Stiles asks, “If something happens and you need help, you'll call me?”

“If that makes you feel better, yea I'll call but what's going to happen man? I'll sit at home and try to get my grades up? It's not like I have much to do now, this town is going to be protected by the new Hale pack who actually knows what they are doing.”

“Okay, get your grades up, better yourself or whatever but while you do that I need you to know you still have me Scott. You're still my best friend and brother and my home away from home. Okay?”

Scott grins, it's strained past his tears but it's still a smile Stiles always remembers.

“I do love you Stiles.” Scott says, giving Stiles the biggest hug possible.

“I love you too buddy.” Stiles hugs back, holding on. “I know your lost right now, I know you need to fix you, not just for me and the pack but for yourself. I swear to god though if you don't call me if you need help I'll kick your fucking ass.”

Laughing Scott pulls back. “Yea, got it.”

“Wait, one more thing.” Stiles calls out as Scott heads down the driveway. “Have you seen Lydia around anywhere lately? I've seen Jackson at school but not her.”

Scott tilts his head to the side, much like a confused puppy. “Honestly not really, I've been to busy trying to come up with a good enough apology to come to you with to care much about what everyone else was doing.”

“Oh, okay then. See you around Scott, and don't do anything stupid!”

“It's literally school and home for me Stiles, not much I can get up to there!”

Yea right, Stiles thinks closing his door, there's all kinds of shit to get up to at that fucking school. Hell the whole town was one big horror movie in waiting.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“So why aren't the big strong werewolves doing all the heavy lifting!” Stiles bitches, back straining as he lifts one of his boxes with far to many books stuffed in it. When the hell did he even get this many books? He found them shoved in every part of his house that it was a bit concerning he doesn't remember getting them.

“We are.” Derek says, walking past Stiles with two boxes piled on top of each other filled with more books.

“Show off.” Stiles grumbles stumbling into the house till he's close enough to the basement door to drop the box. Peter had already told him he wasn't allowed to try and carry them down the stairs and he's honestly grateful, with his current luck he's bound to fall down the stairs and break his other leg or worse.

“I see Peter let you pack your hideous collection of flannels.” Cora says, walking by him with a box of his clothes.

“There not hideous!” Stiles cries.

“They so are.” Cora barks back.

“Peter tell Cora my flannels aren't hideous!”

“Cora, don't point out to the Alpha Mate that his choice in clothes are hideous!” Peter calls from upstairs somewhere, his voice echoing in the kitchen.

“Rude Peter!” Stiles shouts, stomping back out of the house to pull another box out of the back of his jeep.

Smiling softly to himself, though still a bit miffed at people talking crap about his choice in clothes Stiles pulls out a box of pictures, handling it with care. There were to many good memories in this box of his mother for him to drop it and break the frames. Struggling under the weight of the box he stumbles up the porch steps the box teetering dangerously making him shout, until the weight is lifted off him and his wolf comes into view.

“Thank you.” Stiles says with a sigh, “Those are my moms pictures.”

“I'd never let anything happen to these sweetheart.” Peter says kissing Stiles on the forehead before he turns around and heads back inside. Stiles follows, because honestly all these damn wolves could finish unpacking.

“I'm going to start on some lunch.” Stiles says making a b-line for the kitchen. “Are turkey subs okay?”

“That sounds so good.” Isaac says, rushing by with another round of boxes. “Can I get mayo and tomatoes on mine?”

“Sure thing man, don't worry I know everyone's preference on food.”

Isaac grins. “Of course you do, just like a good mother should.”

Stiles laughs, shooing the guy away so he can get to work.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“I'm so tired Peter.” Stiles says, flopping over in his new bed till his head was cushioned on Peter's spectacular bare chest.

“Then go to sleep little shit and stop talking.”

Stiles pouts, “Can I have a kiss?”

Peter glances down at him with a hungry grin. “I don't know, can you?”

Surging forward Stiles claims Peter's lips with his own, humming happily at the taste of his wolf. Their tongues dance, stroking exposed lips and teeth, Peter traces the roof of Stiles mouth making him shudder. There's finger in his hair, pulling lightly and teasing the thick strands. Smiling into the kiss Stiles rolls till he's seated on Peter's lap leaning over him, chasing his lips for another sinful kiss. Panting Stiles pulls back, smiling down at Peter who's glancing up at him with bright red eyes.

“Hello, Alpha mine.” Stiles strokes his fingers through the neatly trimmed facial hair, loving the texture of it.

“Hello, sweet boy.” Thick fingers dug into his hips, holding him in place and keeping him from grinding down on Peter's lap like he wants to oh so much.

Stiles looks into those eyes, now fading back into their beautiful blue. This man has done so much for him, has came running for him time and time again when it was need. Even when it wasn't. Peter is always there, protecting him, caring for him, just simply being there for him.

“I love you.” Stiles whispers, staring into Peter's ocean eyes, smiling when they widen with wonder.

“Oh darling, I love you too, more than anything.”

“More than anything.” Stiles parrots back, gifting Peter another kiss.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“I'm so glad summer vacation starts in two weeks.” Stiles whines, face pressed into the locker next to Isaac's staring up at the blonde with wide mournful eyes.

Isaac smiles back at him. “Are you still pouting?”

“My lunch Isaac, my lunch got dumped on the floor. Perfect curly fries ruined and stepped on, and then no one at the table got any for me to steal!”

“If we stop and get some on the way home will you stop pouting?” Isaac asks, fixing the strap of his backpack on his shoulder before he turns heading towards where Erica and Boyd were no doubt waiting for them.

“Yes! As long as were home early enough for me to start on to nights side dishes.” Stiles demands, sidestepping a body rushing down the hall.

“We will be, since you tortured us all this morning with the smell of roast we weren't allowed to touch.”

Stiles snorts, “Like hell I was going to let anyone touch that roast, it's slow cooking all day. You'll thank me later when in melts in your mouth.”

They could see Erica and Boyd in the distance when their view was suddenly blocked by Jackson making the boys jerk to a stop. Blinking in confusion Stiles looks the wolf over, something was off with this picture because for one Jackson's hair was a mess. Jackson's hair hasn't been a mess since kindergartner and it rained on them during recess. Even the buttons of his shirt were out of place, plus the guy was huffing like he had been running.

“Have you heard from Peter?” Jackson rushes out to say, making Stiles frown.

“Not since this morning? He had some emends to run and he was going to take my dad lunch.” He smiled, loving the fact his wolf joined him in making sure his dad ate right. Stiles wanted his dad to live as long as possible and Peter wanted Stiles happy so he helped.

“Why are you asking?” Isaac demands, glaring at the guy.

“Because, Lydia said she was going to meet him in the preserve and that's suspicious as hell so I went through her email history. She's been messaging some witch in New York who promised to help her get rid of an Alpha.”

Stiles is running before Jackson even finishes talking, he's dimly aware of the two boys following after him. Isaac even goes so far to shout at Erica and Boyd as they run past. His hearts in his throat as he runs towards the parking lot, moving towards the Escalade which he drove today so everyone didn't have to take multiple cars. He see's Scott look at him in confused fear as they run past the boy in the packing lot.

He follows because of course he does, because Stiles is scared and he can smell it. Everyone in jamming themselves into the SUV, closing the doors as Stiles is already peeling out of the packing lot of the school. Isaac and Scott are both on the phone, Jackson barking out what's going on to the others who are clearly lost. Isaac is demanding Derek and Cora to start looking for Peter while Scott is yelling into his phone for the Sheriff to find them.

Stiles doesn't know where he's going, the forest of Beacon Hill's miles and miles wide and thick. The trees fly by as he races down the road, his foot pressing the gas till it's floored. His dad joins them at some point lights and sirens on as he follows as close to Stiles as he dares, letting his son lead.

“I don't know where I'm going!?” Stiles cries, looking around for Peter or Lydia's cars parked on the side of the road.

“There wasn't a location in the email.” Jackson says, quickly apologizing that he didn't know where they were suppose to meet.

“Someone get me phone!” Stiles yells, tossing the thing to whoever can catch it first. “See if you can ping his Iphone from mine!”

“His GPS is off.” Isaac says sadly, shaking his head down at the phone in his hands.

Stiles eyes shot back and forth across the open road, looking for any sign of Peter. Then he see's it, he see's Wiel rushing through the forest, running at speeds Stiles didn't even know he could pull off with how big he is.

“What in god's name is that!” Erica shouts, pointing towards the God as he runs just ahead of the SUV, the trees doing little to mask his movements.

“Worry about that later!” Isaac barks out, eyes wide.

“All the trees are moving.” Scott says in awe. They were Stile's realizes, he's worked up and scared and the whole forest was reacting to him.

Stiles taps the break twice to let his dad know he's about to stop when Wiel takes a shape left deeper into the trees. Slamming the SUV to a stop Stiles is out of the car running as fast as his legs could carry him, aware of the others following him.

Tree's move out of his way as he runs, a root whips out steadying him when he trips pushing him forward as he goes. Saplings and brush uproot and jump out of his way, swaying and dancing to give him better access to the forest. Root's dig deep into the ground so he doesn't trip anymore, so Stiles runs. He runs faster then he ever has before following after Wiel for all his worth.

No one tries to over take him, trusting him to know what he's doing, trusting him to get them to their Alpha, because there was no way in hell Stiles was going to lose Peter now. Not now, not after they had just started building something worth truly fighting for.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Lydia dear.” Peter says, pushing past a shrub and walking out into the tiny clearing the girl had found. “Tell me again why we couldn't have meet in a nice cozy coffee shop?”

“Because Peter,” Lydia says with an eye roll and a dramatic flip of her hair. “We're going to be talking about things normal humans don't need to hear.”

Peter rolls his eyes in return, watching the girl closely. He's the farthest thing from a fool, he knew she was up to something, but he's trying to give her the benefit of the doubt. Just a small bit that is, he doesn't trust this girl as far as he could throw her. Even if it's quite far.

“What do you want Lydia?” Peter asks, leaning against the tree at his back, though he leaves himself open to defend if by some wild chance this girl tries to attack him. She doesn't appear to have any weapons on her though.

“I want you to give up your Alpha power and leave Beacon Hill's.” The girl demands sneering towards the older man.

Peter snorts, because of course that's what she wants. “Why would I do that? I have a pack now, that is slowly starting to flourish. I have found my mate in Stiles, I have what little of my family that is left with me. Tell me little girl, why you think I would give that up because you demand it of me?”

Lydia jerks, caught off guard by his revelation. “The others joined your pack?”

“Of course they did.” Peter says with a smirk. “Now that I'm clearly not out of my mind with rage and grief I can provide them what they need. I'm even one hundred percent sure Scott will ask to join soon enough. Seeing as he gave Stiles the proper apology he deserved.”

It was still up in the air if Jackson would ask, but seeing as the boy was clearly a snob; one look at the pack house and he would fold like a poorly constructed house of cards. He didn't know if the Argent girl would ask to join as well, and he honestly hasn't thought about it but he wasn't completely opposed by the idea. Having an Argent or two in his pack would keep most hunters away, which was all for the better. He would have to bring up the idea with Stiles first of course.

“What they need is an Alpha who won't stab them in the back if at some point it will benefit him!” Lydia screams, pale face going flushed with her apparently built up rage.

“Dear stupid girl, why would I move against my own pack? A pack that followed me willingly? On another note, you may be the type to hurt someone to get what you want, but I would never dream of hurting Stiles. Taking out the pack, like you are so freely accusing me of wanting to do, would hurt him and I refuse to do such a thing.” Peter hisses, teeth bared towards the seventeen year old.

“You're a liar Peter Hale.” Lydia says, pulling something from her blouse.

Peter goes to move when the branches of the tree behind him starts growing around him. Then there's screaming from at his back making his head whip around at the sound. The pack is running towards them full speed, Derek and Cora breaking through the trees from the right falling into the fray. They double take at the tree god that is falling behind, now letting Stiles lead. Stiles who is screaming at the top of his lungs, the trees are reacting to him jumping out of his way or steadying him when he stumbles.

“Fucking don't Lydia!” Stiles shouts, just as the girl shouts out a few choice words and tosses something towards Peter. The wolf jerks to the left, trying to move out of the way just as his little mate jumps in front of him.

The sonic boom from the spell knocks everyone back, the air smells of harsh magic as the sky rumbles above them. The sun which had been shining brightly moments goes dark as Peter falls. He slams against the ground hard, knocking the air from his lungs as he rolls against the forest floor. Tree's which had been moving moments before come to a screeching halt making Peter slam into one, jarring him more.

His ears are ringing as he tries to catch his bearings, his flat on his back gasping for his lost breath staring up at the ominously dark sky. His ears pop as he sits up, patting at his chest to check for injury. He finds none, which just makes him worry all the more, because if he's not injured that means Stiles blocked him in time.

Jumping to his feet, trying to ignore the vertigo Peter frantically looks around for his little shit. He see's Noah first, stumbling to his own feet then reaching to help Scott up how was laying next to him. Derek and Cora seemed to be tangled in one another as the shove away and move to stand. He see's everyone and the damn forest god but he doesn't see Stiles.

“Stiles!” Peter shouts into the deadly quite forest, he scream echoing in the silence. Everyone hears the panic in his voice, jerks their heads up to look around but they too find nothing.

“Stiles!” Noah screams, running towards the spot Peter had been standing before. The wolf rushes past him glancing down at the ground and even up into the trees, hoping with every part of his being one had reached him in time to move him.

“Stiles!” Scott shouts, joining the along, frantically looking for his best friend.

“Stiles Stilinski, answer me now!” Noah shouts, scared out of his mind. Where the hell was his son? Peter whips around every direction he can, looking, hoping to see a new willow that has popped up in the forest but finds none. With a roar of rage Peter rushes Lydia, yanking the girl off the ground where she had been knocked back from the spell she had used.

“What did you do!?” Peter shouts, holding the girl up by her blouse aware of the others making a circle around them.

Lydia blinks, eyes filled with tears. “I... I.”

“Tell me what you did now!” Screams Peter, giving the girl a firm shake, not enough to hurt her thought he wants to so badly. He wants to rip her fucking throat out and watch her paint the forest floor.

“The spell was just suppose to get rid of an unwanted Alpha!” Lydia cries, holding on to Peter's wrist to get leverage as her feet dangle. “It wasn't suppose to affect anyone else!”

“Obviously that was a lie!” Scott shouted out. “Stiles is gone Lydia, Stiles is gone! What have you done!?”

Wiel walks up behind the girl, his massive form towering over her a good fifteen feet in the air. A rumble leaves the gods throat as he kneels down, vibrant green eyes glaring. Peter tosses her towards him, he himself might not be able to get away with tearing out her throat but a god could not be jailed or stopped.

Lydia screams as Wiel lifts her into the air, holding her up like she was nothing more than an ant.

“Do you know what you have done foolish child?” He speaks, voice booming making everyone drop to their knees and cover their ears. Lydia cries out, shaking as her hands palms her ears, so close she has to be in agony. Hell Peter was in agony all the way from down here. Stiles felt this every time he spoke to Wiel?

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” Lydia cries,

“Your apologies help nothing.” Wiel says, he's not shouting, but a gods voice powerful enough to melt steel if he did so chose to actually raise his voice. Noah is shaking next to him, his nose bleeding, in a worry Peter release his own ears clamping his hands over Stiles fathers. Hoping it will help.

“Where is he?” Peter asks in desperation. “Where's my mate?”

The mate bond was still there in his minds eyes, but it was flickering, dim in a way that makes Peter's heart drop and tears fill his eyes.

“The forest has taken him.” Wiel says sadly. “You must find him, I can not. My magic grows weak, desperate to get to him. To heal.”

Peter nods, heart pounding. “How?”

“I do not know, but we mustn't let the forest go darker.” Wiel says, a large hand coming to touch Lydia's forehead. She goes limp in his hand, hanging there. “The forest needs it's guardian, that is not I now, it is my chosen. He must be found.”

Placing Lydia on the ground Wiel stands to his full height looking the pack over. “I have taken the girls gifts of a banshee, she will have no memory of this outlandish world she found herself in. Heed my warning, if she is to find out again I will not take kindly to this. I will remove her from this earth. She has hurt a child of the moon, she has hurt the child of the forest. Neither I or the moon takes kindly to this.”

Wiel turns on his large heels, moving away from the pack, bark covered fingers stroking the trees as he goes. He vanishes into the growing darkness of the forest, swallowed by it. The pack could do nothing by watch him leave.

“Stiles, where are you?” Peter whispers into the darkness, heart cold as he tips back his head and howls. A broken song searching for it's answering call of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Lydia finally strikes!   
> Hold on to your pants ladies and gentlemen, it's going to be a bumpy ride.   
> Just when everything was looking up too.


	28. Dust to Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles search party Assemble!


	29. Whispered thoughts

Peter's hand reaches out, fingers grazing over the black substance oozing from the great oak in front of him. The branches were wilted, the leaves that were more than likely a vibrant green the day before had fallen and turned to dust. The once green grass nothing more that dark ash. Peter glances around himself, at least a two mile radius the forest was dying. Going from vibrant and strong and smoldering and wilted in only a day.

He moves on, feet kicking up dust no matter how hard he tries not to. His phone is buzzing in his pocket, having not been silent for nearly twelve hours. Once the first sighting of odd happenings in different parts of the Forest, a new text would come in about something else.

Currently Peter is rushing towards Boyd's location, curious about the random wolf sighting. It has been decades since wolves roamed these woods. So why was it, as soon as the forest had fallen into chaos one appears?

The deeper he moves into the trees the darker the forest grows around him, no light seeming to be able to penetrate whatever was happening. He runs for twenty minutes in total darkness until he's suddenly in the sunlight, blinking away the harsh transition Peter looks behind himself. Eyes narrowed Peter squints, straining his eyes to see into the shadow. It shouldn't be possible, Peter shouldn't be able to stand in broad daylight under a canopy of trees and not be able to see two feet in front of him.

More than glad he ordered everyone to stay out of the shadows Peter continues running, jumping over downed trees and large roots coming from the ground. The forest was eerily silent around him, not a bird, deer or insect making a sound. He couldn't even hear the stream he knew flows a few feet to his left. Rounding a tree Peter comes to a stop, seeing Boyd standing perfectly still a good twenty feet from the wolf standing just over a small hill.

The teen glances back the moment he hears Peter, frowning towards the man before he looks back towards the wolf. The white beast tilts his head at Peter's sudden appearance but doesn't seemed to bothered by him.

“Has he done anything since you spotted him?” Peter asks, stepping up beside Boyd looking the wolf over. He's rather large, to large now that Peter was getting a good look at him.

“No, he's just been watching me, like he's waiting for something.”

Clearly listening to them the wolf turns on his feet, glancing over it's flack to look back at them.

“And apparently he's been waiting for you.” Boyd says, already following after Peter who's moving to catch up to the wolf who's lopped off into the trees. They easily keep pace, not getting to close though, while it was clear the animal wanted them to follow that could change at any moment.

“I don't know if this is actually a wolf.” Peter says, jogging behind the animal. They are heading deeper into the forest, into parts no one had yet got to checking. Beacon Hills was covered in a good five hundred miles of forest. It would take them weeks to search it all.

“Why?” Boyd asks, jumping over a small boulder in his way.

“Because,” Peter says, picking up his pace as the wolf does so. “That's a dire wolf and they went extinct ten thousand years ago.”

Boyd grunts, his scent spiking with surprise.

“What is it then?” Questions the boy.

“My closest guess is a Forest Spirit or a wolf Fae.” There wasn't many beings that took on the form of a wolf, not willingly of course.

They fall silent, pacing picking up every once in a while, but as of this moment Peter's not sure this wolf was even leading them anywhere. They've been running for more than thirty minutes now and all that has happened is they have gotten deeper into the forest. Peter starts to slow, and Boyd follows suit, tasting his wariness. Peter's about to come to a complete stop when they break through the trees.

Cursing, Peter grabs a branch snagging the back of Boyd's shirt tossing the teen backwards so he doesn't fall into the crater in the earth.

“Holy shit!” Boyd shouts, falling to his ass as the wolf keeps running over midair. The beast stops turning towards them before sitting. Once again watching them with a subtle tilt of its head, suspicious Peter reaches out a foot, tapping the air but hits something solid.

“There's something there.” Peter says, still holding the tree as he plants his other foot beside the first, standing on what appears to be thin air.

“You can't seriously be thinking about walking across that?” Boyd demands to know, getting to his feet, brushing the dirt off his jeans.

“I am.” Peter says, releasing the tree and moving slowly forward. He may not see anything, but clearly there was ground beneath him.

“Damn it.” Boyd says, following after him. “I'm not one to complain, but if he fall and break all our bones or worse die I'll find some way to haunt you.”

“Noted.” Peter says, watching his step, keeping a slow steady pace in case whatever they were walking over suddenly ends. Once he's next to the wolf the beast looks up at him, eyes a startling white, and staring into his soul. Boyd makes it next to him, dark hand coming out to clamp on Peter's elbow, as if that would help if they suddenly starting falling to their death.

“Now what?” Boyd asks, staring at the wolf then looking up towards Peter like he had any clue. He didn't, and it was frustrating because his mate was missing and here he was floating on nothing and staring at a fucking wolf that's been off this planet for centuries.

The wolf stands suddenly shaking out its fur before it burst into a ray of bright lights and sparkling powder, mouth agape Peter twitches just as the earth falls from under them. They shout, Peter doesn't know how does first, and honestly it doesn't matter as the fall into the obis of darkness.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Peter..._

Peter twitches, trying to turn his head towards the sound of Stiles voice, calling out to him. 

_Peter I'm scared._

He whines, hating that his little Mate was scared and he couldn't find him. Hating everything that was keeping him from finding Stiles. 

_Peter, please. I'm scared._

I'm coming for you, he wants to scream. Mouthing opening but no sound leaves his lips. He wants to roar and shout. Plead with whatever god was listening to give Stiles back to him. To help him find his Mate. 

_I'm cold Peter._

Stiles whispers out into the darkness that surrounds Peter, the wolf is struggling to sit, to stand, to do anything. Where was he? Where was Stiles? Where was anyone, and why the hell couldn't he see anything. 

_HELP ME PETER!_

Peter jerks up, a roar locked in his throat as people shout from around him, he swipes his claws at the hands touching him. Stopping just in time to realize it was Noah, Noah who was jerking back and away from the sudden assault.

Boyd is groaning somewhere to his left, Erica's voice coxing him up as the teen struggles to sit up from where they lay. Peter's eyes search around them, trying to piece together where they were, because it sure the hell wasn't where Boyd and him had been moments before. 

“You back with me Peter?” Noah asks, kneeling next to the younger man, blue eyes checking Peter over for injuries no doubt. He has none that he can tell, he feels no pain. Honestly the worse thing happening in this moment is he felt like he just got done drinking a gallon of whiskey and slept on rocks. 

“Yea.” Peter says, blinking hard. “Where are we?” 

“We're about six miles from my old house.” Noah says, eyes worried. “You and Boyd mesmerized out of thin air and crashed here, while I was making my rounds looking for Stiles.” 

“Impossible.” Peter says, though he suspects its not seeing as they are here. The old maple tree behind the Sheriff is very familiar and smells lightly of Stiles from the boy enjoying sitting under it to read. 

“What's impossible?” Derek asks, looking his Uncle over. 

“Boyd and I were at least twenty miles from the new pack house.” He glances down at this watch. “Not even fifteen minutes ago.” 

“You teleported or something.” Parrish says, blue eyes wide with millions of questions. “Popped up right in front of us in a cloud of white glitter.” 

Getting no where in this conversation Peter stands, dusting himself off as he does so. Stiles words are echoing in his ears. Now he doesn't know if it was a fevered dream from being moved from point A to point B in a matter of seconds or a nightmare from his unwelcome nap. 

“Well were not dead.” Boyd says glaring towards him. “So no need to haunt you, but I'd like to say that was an unpleasant experience.” 

“I have to agree.” Peter goes to say, glancing around at the pack. Everyone ones here, everyone but the one person he really needed to be. That wolf spirit did nothing but toy with them, and now he was wondering if the beast did it because it was bored. It's not often Forest Spirits get to play with someone living, and they tend to be tricksters at heart. Always willing to play in manners that weren't really fun for anyone but them. 

“What happened?” Noah asks, falling in step with Peter as he began moving back towards civilization. 

“Boyd found a Dire Wolf.” Peter says after a moment. “A Forest spirit I believe, we followed it in hopes it would lead us somewhere useful, but I think we've been tricked.” 

That angers him to no end, he should still be out there looking for his mate, not playing games with the many beings dwelling in the forest. 

“Let's get back to the house.” Peter commands lightly. “We need to rest for a bit and eat then we can map out everywhere we've hit so far. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

It's two A.M and Peter can't sleep, considering he was laying his massive bed alone with his mate out there somewhere alone it wasn't all that surprising. Stiles spot farthest away from the door is cold, but still holds his scent from having been laying there two days prier. Peter finds himself staring at his little brats pillow, it's old and flat, something he refuses to get rid of after having it for so many years. 

His scent has sunk into every fiber of the pillow, making his fragrance flow through the air every time Peter happened to bump it. Pulling the pillow towards him he sinks his face into the soft fabric of the pillowcase breathing in Stiles. Taking in those subtle hints of fresh flowers and honey. The body wash Stiles uses almost religiously smells lightly of sandalwood and maple. 

Though Peter can track this scent for miles he could find no traces of it in the preserve. He didn't want to lose hope, he refused to give up, but after two days he wondered if they were looking in the wrong place for him. 

His eyes growing heavy, Stiles scent luring him to sleep Peter's eyes drop close. He's seconds from sleep when something slams into his window, making Peter jump to his feet with a snarl. Eyes bleeding red, Peter glares teeth bared at the intruder for all of a second. 

White eyes stare back at him, the wolfs head tilted to the side watching him through the glass. Waiting to see what Peter was going to do. Still furious with the beast from his display earlier Peter all but stomps towards the window pulling it open wanting to push the little bastard off the roof. 

The wolf dances away from his hand barking and snapping teeth. 

“What do you want?” Peter demands snarling at the fucker. Like earlier the wolf shakes out his fur white sparkles flying through the air, littering the windowsill and slates on the roof. Peter glances down at the shining powder wondering what the beast wanting him to do with it. If he even wanted Peter to do anything. There's a knock on his door and before Peter can tell them to come in Derek sticks his head inside eyes glaring towards the wolf. 

“I was coming to tell you I saw a wolf out on the balcony of the billiard room but I see he's here now.” Derek walks father into the room watching the wolf as it watches him. “What's it doing here?” 

Peter hisses, “I have no clue.” 

There are steps running up the stairs making Peter frown, then Jordan is running through his door, Noah isn't far behind following after his deputy with a small frown on his face. Stiles father looked like he had just been woken up, which isn't all that surprising. Peter remembers seeing both cops in the media room on the couch looking over a few maps a few hours ago before they have dozed off on the plush couch. Peter had only left them there to sleep because he had been worried about waking them and have both men continue working instead of taking a rest for the night. 

“Peter.” Jordan says, walking towards the wolf with an outstretched hand. His blue eyes that are normally as bright as the sky are faded to the point they look almost white. 

“Peter.” Jordan says again. “That wolf, that wolf is talking.” 

Peter moves towards the Deputy watching him closely. The wolf in his window barks at him, shaking out his fur again to release more powder. 

“What do you hear?” Peter asks, stepping close to the man. Peter has always smelled something off about the mans scent. It never quite smelled completely human, hints of magic always blinded in high stress situations. Like this very moment, Jordan smelled of magic and summer winds after someone had cut the grass. 

“He...” Jordan tilts his head to the side, eyes narrowing towards the wolf. “He says he's part of the Fae summer court. His name is Wilberforce but you can call him Will.” 

Peter frowns glancing back towards the wolf, the bastard looked rather smug now that someone was translating for him.” 

“Does he say what he wants?” Peter asks, though he's still not sure the asshole just wasn't hear to fuck with him. It does beg to question though, why Jordan can hear the Fae, that was unless the guy had Fae blood running though him. 

“He says he can hear the child of the moon.” Jordan blinks, head tilting to the side. 

Peter spins around, staring at the wolf with new eyes. Maybe, just maybe the wolf was actually trying to be helpful, though the Fae are tricky creatures on the best of days. To trust one was always a gamble, one many didn't take lightly. Noah who had been more than asleep when he came in looks more awake now, watching and listening with more focus and hope then he had earlier this morning.

“Will says the forest is reacting to the moons child's distress.” Jordan goes on to say. “That's why its wilting, a Forest God, mini or otherwise effects everything around it. He says we need to fix this now before everything turns to ash.” 

“How?” Peter demands towards the wolf. “How can I fix anything when I can't find my mate to do so?” 

“The damaged forest is already pointing you in the right direction.” The wolf looks irritated as Jordan speaks for him. “He says it's not his fault were to stupid to see it.” 

“Derek, can you lay out the maps on the kitchen table?” Noah asks, moving towards Peter to place a hand on the mans shoulder, not wanting him to attack the wolf. Peter wouldn't but it was a near thing. Derek nods, rushing out of the room to do what was asked of him.

“Something dark dwells in the forest.” Jordan translates, blinking hard. 

“Do you know what?” Peter asks, though it's not his main focus right now it would be something they would have to look into after they found Stiles. 

“No.” Will has Jordan tell Peter. “It reeks of dark magic and hides in the shadow.”

“We'll look into it.” Peter promise after a moment.

The wolf huffs at him before he turns and leaps off the roof bursting into color that's carried off with the wind. Jordan stumbles, blinking hard and shaking his head trying to clear it. Noah grabs his elbow steadying his deputy so he doesn't fall over. 

“That..” Jordan blinks towards Peter. “I could hear that wolf talking in my head.” 

“Yes, you could.” Peter agrees with the man. 

“I'm not human am I?” Jordan questions blinking toward both men. 

“No, it appears not. I believe you are part Fae, which is why you could hear the wolf.” 

“Oh...” Jordan stumbles out of the room, mumbling to himself as he goes. 

“Let's go look at those maps again Peter.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left you on a cliffhanger again! I'm sorry!


	30. Perimeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update everyone! I haven't been feeling the best so I haven't been working on my story. Luckily I feel somewhat okay so here is the Text chapter! Hopefully I will have the actual chapter up early this morning or tomorrow! 
> 
> On another note, I hope you like the new group chat, I spent actual money for his story =^.^= I love it so much. Here soon I will be starting side stories on my Tumblr with an app I can't post here unfortunately if anyone is interested feel free to leave me a comment or email me @ Rena_Swany@yahoo.com this email is for A03 only. :)
> 
> Please enjoy the short chapter and again I'm sorry for not having the chapter ready for everyone!  
> I love all the feedback and if I haven't replied to your comments I'm sorry for that! I live for these wonderful thanks you give me!


	31. Under neon lights

Peter waits, feet planted on the forest floor though he has the urge to tap his feet with inpatients as he waits for the rest of the pack to join him and that wasn't something he wasn't accustomed too. He was big on waiting, on watching, on analyzing everything before he acted.

The problem with that in this situation was this was Stiles they were looking for. This was his mate who was gone for three days now, more than likely hurt and needing him. It set his teeth on edge and made his wolf rumble within him unhappily.

Jackson paces behind him, eyes watching for any signs of trouble or for the pack to finally make it to them. At first Peter hadn't wanted to break everyone up in groups, but after looking at the map and seeing the almost perfect circle of damaged woods around the five miles of shadow he could do nothing but break everyone up.

Cora and Derek were the only group to not have an actual starting point marked on the map, though Peter made his best guess and had them follow from there. He's idea, if he planned it right would have each of the pack walking a full circle around the shadow to make sure they hadn't missed anything of importance.

He new, from the few text he received from Jordan that Will was back and following him, but as far as both Noah and Jordan could tell he wasn't up to no good. Peter still couldn't quite figure out what the wolf was up too, but he was letting his presents slid unless he did something that affected the pack negatively. As of now, the little bastard was just around acting smug, though his information was rather helpful. Not that he would ever tell him that.

Fae got off on praise and Peter didn't want to boost the wolfs ego any.

“I see Noah and Jordan.” Jackson says, jerking his head in the direction the men were coming from. If Peter did this right everyone would be coming from that way unless they somehow gotten themselves lost. Though he hopes at least the wolves were smart enough to follow scent. He wasn't to concerned about the Argent's both were quite good trackers though Chris was far better than his daughters.

“No trouble on you way here?” Peter asks once Noah and Jordan were stopped next to them. Peter takes a moment to look Noah over, hoping he wasn't asking to much of the man by making him stomp through the forest. He's pleased to see the Sheriff is hardly even winded from the several miles they have been walking since seven this morning.

“We saw nothing.” Noah says, “Though Will said he could feel magic within the shadow, if he's telling the truth is a different story.”

The wolf barks at that, snapping his teeth around Noah's waist without actually coming close enough to bit the man.

“I think you offended him.” Peter says with a strained smirk.

“He did.” Jordan says with a roll of his eyes. “He's quite argumentative about his helpfulness.”

Noah doesn't apologize and that makes Peter smirk more, less strained though he finds it hard to find real amusement right this moment.

“Something is following us through the shadow Peter.” Chris says, jogging towards the small group with Allison just slightly a head of him to keep a good eye on here.

Peter scans the shadow, knowing he won't be able to actually see anything within but trying none the less. He does however here something come to a stop a few seconds after the Argent's. They aren't attacking but Peter could say if that was a good thing or not right this moment.

Boyd and Erica show up next running at a slow pace, watching the shadow with cautious eyes. Peter is glad for this, not wanting anyone to get attacked a slow them down in finding Stiles. Of course he doesn't want his pack hurt either, but finding Stiles was still his number one priority.

“We keep hearing giggling.” Erica says, clearly creeped out by this if her shudder was anything to go by. “It sounds like a child.”

“Probably a Fae child or a Nymph. I believe Derek and Cora saw one as well.” This was discouraging, it wasn't often so many Fae or Nymph's made themselves known in such periods of time but something was clearly making them fixate of the pack. Good or bad, Peter wouldn't know till the attacked or not.

“The trees are moving Peter!” Isaac and Scott shout as the run up, pointing back behind them towards a group of oaks uprooting themselves to form a line around the shadow. Peter's eyes widen at this, wondering if they were trying to help keep what was in there from getting to them or keep them from going in. He hopes its the first option, seeing as he has never outright seen trees move unless Stiles had been in danger and they wanted to help in their own way.

It takes Cora and Derek ten minutes longer than the others to arrive, having come the farthest. About a yard back Peter could see the child they had sent him a picture of, following behind them but not getting close enough to pin point what it was.

“How are we doing this?” Jackson asks, looking into the darkness.

“I want everyone to get out their flashlight.” Peter says, clicking his on. “Do not point it towards anyone's face and blind them and stay close. Clearly something is going on in here that has the forest and it's residents reacting. I can only hope it is it aid us and not hinder us.”

Flashlights come on, dim in the bright sun though Peter knows the moment the step inside they would be swallowed by the shadow. Taking a deep breath Peter steps inside, Noah quick to follow with his flashlight raised and at the ready. The man was also packing one of Argent's guns, one more effective on the supernatural for protection. Something Peter had insisted on if he was to join them. Jordan had one as well but Peter wasn't to sure if the mans magic wouldn't kick in if he was attacked to protect him.

Peter could only hope, Fae magic was strong, even diluted by human blood.

There steps are silent as they wander inside, the sound seemingly sucked up but the darkness. Like he had imagined without the flashlight's they wouldn't have been able to see a thing. Peter was positive not even his ability to see in the dark would help.

The pack spread out, not to far but not packed over one another so they could fight if it came to that. Everyone was in touching distance without Peter informing them to do so. That way if something was to try to pull someone away anyone close enough could either stop it or at least slow it down till someone else could help.

Peter smiles softly to himself, wishing Stiles could see this. Could see how well everyone was coming together to help one another. He was sure his little mate would gush and awe at it, calling them cute yet slightly patronizing names.

A child's giggle fills the silence making a few of the pack jerk at the sudden sound, beams of light shooting around to find the source of the sound. Jackson's beam lands on the offender a small elfin boy with pale skin and hair as bright as the sun. His slim lips lift into a smile, and he waves another giggle following the action.

Peter holds up his hand, silently demanding everyone stop. They do, quick to follow his order making him proud.

The elf tilts his head to the side watching him. “You seek the child of the forest?”

Peter watches him debating. “I do.”

The small boy frowns sadly, tilting his head as if listening. “He's crying.”

Peter hears nothing, but elf's had magic he couldn't fathom, so it was very likely he could hear what he couldn't.

“Why's he crying?” Scott asks, shooting Peter a guilty look in the process. Peter narrows his eyes at the teen but lets it go, this time that it.

“He's scared.” The child says, takes a few steps forward frowning again. “He's calling for you.”

“Can you take me to him?” Peter asks after a moment, normally he wouldn't ask an elf for help but he was done with not having Stiles beside him.

“I can take you.” The boy says with a nod, “I've been watching over him, something dark dwells in these shadows. It lingers, here but not.”

“What does that mean?” Noah asks, flashlight searching the darkness around them. His beam shows them nothing but trees but it was clear that meant nothing. The elf walks forward with a trusting smile taking Peter's hand tugging lightly. Slim fingers wrap around his fingers holding on pulling him forward.

“It can't stay on this plane long.” The boy says moving them through the forest with sure feet. The pack follow behind them, keeping watch of their Alpha's back. “It's not a full power, but don't let that fool you. It's strong and scary even weakened as it is.”

Peter files that away for later, while it's clear they need to find out what was happening they needed Stiles first. Stiles always came first.

“How old are you?” Erica asks, clearly confused by the boys intellect. Peter has yet to start teaching them about the many beings and how function.

“I'm six!” The boy says with a happy giggle and a skip. The move jerks Peter slightly but doesn't slow him any.

“Where are your parents?” Allison asks, clearly concerned for the child. Peter is a bit curious as well, Elves were protective of their young and didn't allow them to travel far from their troupe unprotected.

“The shadow took them.” The boy says lightly, clearly upset but trying to get passed it. “It is to be expected of such a being. It feeds on magic, it hungers for it. Nothing is safe.”

“Stiles.” Noah whispers, clearly worried, as was Peter. Stiles would be filled with unspeakable power as a mini god even not at full power.

“Don't worry.” The boy says, looking up towards Noah with big green eyes. “We've been protecting him, the forest, the Fae and me. We may have lost many, but we will protect the child of the forest.”

“Then why is he crying?” Isaac asks, clearly upset by this.

“I think he's hurt.” The boy says sadly, “We can feel him, deep in the shadow.”

The boy looks up at Peter pulling him faster now. “He screams for you wolf.”

_Peter I'm scared._

It wasn't a dream then, Peter thinks picking up his pace. The Fae wolf had been letting him hear Stiles. Letting his mate call out for help to him. He was just the fool who thought it a dream or his imagination. 

Suddenly there is light, a flare of thousands of colors as they break into the center of the shadow. A great Weeping Willow it's trunk spanning at twelve feet wind and standing a good twenty feet in the air. It's leaves and branches were lite up glowing a wonderful fluorescent blue. The roots in the ground pulse as the move, almost like a beating heart. It's hummingbird fast, a heart beat he would know anywhere. 

Lights twinkle in the air, blues, pinks, oranges, purples, yellows and greens. Fairies if Peter had to guess, they danced in the air lighting up the shadow so brightly Peter could see the small pond in the distance reflecting the light. 

“Oh wow.” Erica says in awe, head tilted back to look at the fairy lights. “It's like a fairy tale.”

“The light protects the child of the forest.” A sweet voice says fluttering past them. “The shadow can't touch him here.”

“Finally you come.” A male voice whispers somewhere to the left.

“He lies beneath the earth.” Says another.

“You must get him now.” Demands another.

“We do not hold the child's trust.” Someone else sings through the air.

“We fail to reach him.”

“Come.” Says the child elf, pulling Peter lightly towards the tree. They stop besides the biggest root, were it looks like someone, many someones more than likely had tried to dig.

“He was to scared to allow us close.” The boy says, “He does not know us, he does not feel how much we wish to aid him.”

Peter releases the boys hand, dropping to his knees his claws already digging through the earth for all his worth. Noah rushes to help, falling down beside him, a strong branch in his hands digging at the soft soil beneath them.

The pack lingers behind them, watching but unable to squeeze close enough to help them dig. The many creatures of the forest whisper around them, voices rising like a song the more they dig. The deeper they get. The willows roots moves and untangle the father they go, pushing up the earth as if to give Peter better access to his mate.

Then after three of the longest days of Peter's life Stiles is there, skin as pale as moon light and hair as dark as night. His eyes are closed, as if resting unbothered by the soil and dirt that marks his skin.

He's filthy but he doesn't look injured upon first inspection. As careful as he can Peter lifts Stiles out of the earth, the cold soil making him shiver as he pulls his mate into his arms. Stiles is limp against him, breathing slow and shallow and worrisome. More than anything at this moment Peter wishes he wouldn't have left Melissa at the pack house. While he can monitor Stiles breathing and heart rate or any signs of danger a nurses ear was surely a bit more practical in this moment.

“Is he breathing.” Noah asks, hand reaching out to touch his sons face, caressing it lightly. Hand resting just above his nose for a moment to check for air flow. The man sags when he feels Stiles cool breath against his palm.

“He's so cold.” Noah notices, frowning.

“Something has drained him.” A elegant woman moves towards them, long white gown flowing behind her. Her skin glows and glitters in the light of the willow, her eyes a shocking blue.

“Your Majesty.” Peter says with a small bow, while it wasn't the proper greeting for the summer Fae queen it was all he could do at the moment with Stiles safely in his arms.

“Alpha Hale.” The queen greets with a delicate bow. “I am Elowen, Be welcomed and well.”

“Be welcomed and well.” Peter stands slowly, holding Stiles a bit tighter. “May I ask what it is you meant?”

Queen Elowen smiles sadly. “A spell I'm afraid.” She moves forward looking Stiles over. “Something I do think was meant to kill you.”

“Yes your Grace.” Peter says, teeth sharpening. “Someone attacked me, wishing to take away my alpha power. He jumped in front of me.”

“It was far more than that.” Elowen says. “While it would have in the long run left you without the Alpha spark, it was clearly meant to drain you of your life force in the process. Since the child of the forest is no Alpha there was no spark to remove, but it has done damage.”

Her hand hovers over Stiles chest glowing a soft golden light. “There are tears in his own magic, rips in the foundation of it weakening him. It will heal of course but I do believe once he wakes it will cause great pain for some time.”

“How much time?” Noah asks, “Your Majesty?”

“That I can not says.” Elowen says regretfully. “Perhaps this is not the best place to discuss this, the shadow grows uneasy.”

Peter glances around him, watching as the Fairy above him flutter faster through the air their light growing brighter.

“Young Zayd will escort you out of the shadow to your home. We shall protect the child of the forest by keeping the shadow at bay. Be off quickly now, I will come when it is safe to do so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I got this done faster than I hoped! more coming soon my sweet readers!   
> I hope you enjoy the new characters to the story! Keep track they might be reoccurring!


	32. Above the cool earth

Peter watches Stiles, seated in the plush chair he moved from the small sitting area in their room. After finally making it back to the house thankfully without encountering any trouble Peter had placed Stiles in the bath to clean him. Washing away days worth of dirt and grim of his skin. He had been delicate in his process, cleaning his skin to perfection and washing his hair gently.

After he had dried him properly and dressed him in soft flannel pajamas Peter put Stiles to bed. Stepping back and away from him only when Melissa showed up to check his vitals. His heart rate was fine if a little slow and his breathing even and unbothered. They had feared him being buried under the earth would cause soil to enter his lungs, but were please to find out it had not. The only reason Peter could think this was, was because Stiles was a child of the forest, and the forest would do nothing to harm him. Never allowing the boy to be suffocated by the earth above him.

Now, after everyone had left, after some light touching to scent mark Stiles, Peter was alone. Well he was alone in the sense the pack wasn't with him. The small elf child Zayd had vanished back into the trees the moment they were safely back in view of the new Hale house, vanishing in fluttering leaves and lights. A small part of Peter wanted to bring the boy inside to feed him but he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time he saw the child.

Pushing out of the chair Peter gives up waiting for the Fae queen and crawls in bed next to his mate, needing to be close. Stiles is finally warm, his skin having been icy from being buried so deep into the forest floor. Curling around his boy Peter lets his eyes fall closed, letting Stiles soft breathing lore him to sleep. After days of straining to keep awake and work to find his mate it was easy to fall into the darkness of sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Soft warm hands on his face jerk him awake, his eyes flying open in seconds meeting the color of warm honey. Stiles eyes are cloudy with tears staring down towards him with so much love Peter would gladly drown in it.

“Hello sweetheart.” Peter breaths cupping his boys face, loving the feel of his warm smooth skin against his palm.

“Hello Alpha mine.” Stiles whispers, smiling softly from above him. “I knew you would find me.”

“Always.” Peter promises sitting up till he's leaning against the soft black headboard. Pulling Stiles onto his lap Peter moves his little mate around till he's cradled to his chest, holding him tight. Stiles hums in happy contentment, resting his head on Peter's bare shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” Peter asks, dropping his head on top of the boys, breathing in the scent from the soft strands of his hair.

Stiles sighs, “My chest hurts.” He says, tapping at the center of his chest. “Like something is trying to squeeze the life out of my soul.”

Peter drops his open palm over Stiles chest, right where the boy says it hurts. He pulls at the pain there, grunting with the force of the agony he can feel trapped within his mate. The veins in his arms go dark as night, shockingly so. It hurts like hell but when Stiles sags against him finally not in pain for a moment Peter promises to do it again if it starts back up.

“She tried to kill you.” Stiles hisses in the quite of their room. “She tried to take you way from me.”

“I know sweetheart.” Peter says kissing the top of the boys head.

“I was so scared.” Stiles whispers. “I was so scared I wouldn't make it to you in time.”

“But you did.”

“I almost didn't.” Stiles grips, hugging Peter close. “If Wiel hadn't showed up I never would have made it to you.”

“I would have been safe.” Peter promises. “The forest was reacting before you made it to me. The tree at my back was wrapping around me the moment I heard your scream. I believe with all my heart the forest would protect me just so you wouldn't be sad.”

Stiles huffs out a quite laugh. “I couldn't have known that Peter, and neither could you. So why in hell did you go meet her?”

Peter goes quite glancing up at the ceiling for a moment. “I was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt. I had hoped that maybe, a small part of her wouldn't want to hurt you by taking me out.”

Stiles laughs, the sound is deep and angry. “I learned a long time ago that the one thing Lydia cares about the most in this world is how something can benefit her, and her alone. While I'm sure she wouldn't outright attack people to get her way, she also doesn't care who she hurts in the process to get it. She didn't want you as an Alpha Peter, and nothing was going to stop her from trying to remove it from you or just take you out in general.”

“She didn't succeed.” Peter says, pointing towards his red eyes. “I'm still very much an Alpha.”

“Now what though?” Stiles asks, tilting his head back to look up at Peter. “What are we going to do about her? I don't want to kill her but I will.”

Peter blinks not at all surprised by this vicious reply. “Nothing needs to be done. Wiel took all her memories of the supernatural and her banshee powers.”

Stiles snorts. “Okay, as convenient as that is she's still dating Jackson and her computer is filled with research I sent her.”

“Jackson broke up with her.” Peter says. “The day after you went missing. Also Allison broke into her house while she was out with her parents and wiped her computer completely. Even took everything else that would clue her into anything strange.”

Stiles smiles softly. “The pack has been busy.”

“You have no idea.” Peter says with a tired sigh. “By the way, we have a few additions to the pack.”

Stiles narrows his eyes. “Who?”

“Allison of course asked to join. Jackson took one look at the house and folded like the snob he is. Even Chris as signed a treaty with the pack making him part of it. Your father told Jordan about the pack, he's part Fae by the way, which we can speak on later. Though the one I'm most surprised about is Scott.”

Stiles jerks in his lap, “Scott?”

“Yes, after forcing him to take a rest from looking for you he stayed the night.” Peter smirks. “You should have seen his face when he saw the house. He gave me and your father a long winded speech about how he would like to be apart of this pack. He even asked to have his Alpha powers removed.”

“Is that possible?” Stiles asks softly, not really wanting to hope.

“It very much is.” Peter says. “I can take it from him, it's a rather unpleasant experience for Scott but he said he was willing. He even admitted to not being suited for the Alpha power.”

“He really isn't Peter.” Stiles says with a small grunt of pain as he tries to get more comfortable.

“This is very true, and while I would love to get into the fine points of how it works you need more rest. When will be having company tomorrow I bet.”

Stiles frowns. “Company?”

“Yes sweet boy. All the creatures that watched over you are surely wondering how you are faring.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Stiles hisses, holding onto Isaac's waist like his life depended on in as he walks down the stairs. His body hurt, he hurt to the point that tears were threatening to escape his eyes and flood his face. Every movement sent a shock wave of agony through him, it made his bones shudder with fire and his muscles seize up so badly it made moving difficult. They were only a third of the way down the flight of stairs leading from his and Peter's person floor and he didn't think he could do it.

He signals for Isaac to stop, leaning heavily against the boy to try to catch his breath. He was already starting to sweat in a unflattering manner, his face flushed as he tries to breathe through the pain.

Isaac stands there, fingers tapping against Stiles hip where he's keeping the boy on his feet. The the tall blonde is moving, bending at the knees to get his arm under Stiles knees. As gently as possible he swings the shorter teen into his arms, resting him against his wide chest. Sagging against him Stiles bites off the frustrated cry. While he was a bit embarrassed at being carried, he was also grateful he didn't have to suffer through another flight of stairs when he hadn't even made it down the first.

Safe in Isaac's arms the teen makes quick work of getting him down stairs into the kitchen. His damn kitchen that is a madhouse. Pots are being slammed around and people are arguing over which utensils is safe to use in his enameled cast iron skillet.

Seeing the fork going towards the pan Stiles squeaks. “Don't you dare use that fork in my skillet Erica Reyes!”

Everyone jumps, a bag of flour gets shoved off the corner of the counter busting on the floor in a white cloud. His dad who has a coffee cup inches from his mouth smiles towards his son, while Peter bounces up stairs from the basement library to find out whats going on.

“Everyone out of my kitchen now!” Stiles demands, trying to look threatening but falling far from the mark. It's hard to put the fear of god in someone when your being carried like a bride.

“But, we're hungry!” Erica cries, looking down towards the pan like she honestly contemplating trying to continue.

“If you do not leave this kitchen everyone will be getting salads and bland chicken all damn week!” Stiles shouts. “Now get out!”

Everyone runs, making Stiles grin at his dad and Peter who are smirking towards him. Isaac is laughing, the sound vibrating though Stiles sore back making his smile flatter for a moment.

“How are you feeling kiddo?” His dad asks, moving towards him with worried blue eyes.

“Like shit.” Stiles says truthfully. “I couldn't make it down the stairs.”

Peter is moving towards him before he's even done speaking, big hands cupping his neck and taking his pain in moments making his sigh happily. Once he's done and Stiles is sure he can stand without falling over he makes Isaac put him down.

“Now, Isaac could you please clean the flour off the floor?” Stiles asks, moving slowly as possible towards the stove. While he couldn't feel his pain right the moment he wasn't dumb enough to try to rush and make himself hurt that much more later.

“Dad, can you get out the bacon, tomatoes, bell peppers, onions and eggs out for me?” The word bacon is the only reason his dad rushes to follow the order Stiles is sure, smiling towards his dad that moves swiftly towards the over sized fridge.

“Peter, I need fresh flour, sugar, salt, baking powder, cream of tartar cold butter and milk please.”

“Right away sweetheart.” Peter says, kissing Stiles lightly on the lips to fetch the boy his ingredient.

“Are you making homemade biscuits?” Stiles blinks, standing back up from here he was digging for his rolling pin in the bottom drawer. Scott is standing awkwardly in hallway, not actively standing in the kitchen but close enough.

“I am.” Stiles says with a small smile.

“Do you need help?” Scott asks, hands clamped together tightly.

“Sure Scotty, if you can follow directions you can help.”

Scott smiles, shoulders relaxing.

“Wash you hands.” Stiles says, pointing towards the skin, already moving there himself to do so.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Stiles smiles as everyone digs into the breakfast he made, heart warm with having everyone he loves near. Half way through making breakfast Chris had stumbled down stairs from one of the rooms he had crashed in, a very flustered Jordan tailing behind him. Stiles eyes had narrowed on the pair, seeing what he clearly knows is beard burn on Jordan's neck as he seats himself next to Noah.

His dad eyes the two men too, brows raised in silent question that has Jordan flushing a pretty shade of red. Stiles grins, he must look down right evil because Jackson who is seated to his left leans away from him a bit making him grin that much harder.

“What is with that face?” Jackson demands. “Are you plotting to kill someone?”

“Not physically.” Stiles promises, but defiantly kill them with embarrassment. In private of course.

Going back to his meal, Stiles has a piece of bacon inches from his mouth when a little boy with flaming red hair and the most adorable face pops in on top of the table in front of him. Leaves flutter through the air in the boys wake, and he giggles at the pack when they jump in shock.

“Good morning.” The little boy says with a shy wave towards Stiles.

Who of course can't help himself and wave back. “Well good morning cutie, who are you?”

While he should clearly be concerned about the magic child in front of him, the pulse of magic in his chest he was getting used to didn't seem wary of the boy.

“I'm Zayd!” The child says with a bright grin. “I was watching over you when you went to the forest. Are you okay now?” Stiles tilts his head to the side, placing his food back onto this plate. The pack was watching them, not talking or eating, simply watching to see what Stiles would do.

“I'm okay now.” Stiles promises, making Zayd wrinkle his small nose cutely.

“That's a lie.” The boy says, crawling across the table till he can slide down it into Stiles lap. “It's not nice to lie.”

“No it's not nice to lie.” Stiles agrees with a serious nod. “But I didn't want you to worry.”

“I'm not worried.” Zayd says, tiny voice serious. “Alpha Hale will make sure you get better.”

Stiles smiles, “Yes he will, won't he.”

Zayd hums. “Mhmm, Queen Elowen said so. She'll be here shortly to see you Child of the forest.”

Stiles glances up towards Peter brows raised in question. He recalls Peter says they would have guest but he had been to tired the night before to really question what he meant. Who the hell was Queen Elowen and who was this tiny cutie sitting in his lap? He couldn't even be annoyed because the boy was staring up at him with big green trusting eyes and a soft smile that turned Stiles to goo.

“Then perhaps we should prepare some tea?”

Zayd nods with enthusiasm. “Queen Elowen loves mint tea. Do you have that?”

“I think I do.” Stiles promises.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Stiles is resting in a lawn chair, the warm mid morning sun warming him as Peter gets the table set up with tea for their guest. Zayd, the elf child Stiles has learned is sitting on the edge of his chair watching him with curious green eyes. Stiles can't look away, because even though the boy is clearly in high spirits, there's a deep sorrow hidden in those green depths.

Stiles heart was breaking, because how could it not? This boy, this sweet boy had watched over him for days. Zayd had stayed and made sure he stayed safe even when he lost his whole family to the thing dwelling in the forest.

Not only was he heartbroken, he was pissed. He was fucking livid because not only did this boy lose his Troupe but many others had lost loved ones too. The Fae, the Fairy's, the elves and many others had come together to protect him and they had lost lives in the process. Stiles wouldn't stand for that. He would not stand for some darkness hiding in his forest hurting the creatures that called it home lose their lives.

“You are upset.” A sweet musical voice says to his left making him jump. He hisses when it makes his body ache, but he bites of the sound when he see's the woman standing next to him.

She's stunning to say the least. Standing at a good six foot tall, slim with milky white skin that glitters in the sunlight. Her hair is such a dark shade it green it almost appears black. Her almond shaped eyes are painted up in a pretty teal color, making the blue hue to her eyes pop just that much more.

“Queen Elowen.” Stiles bows the best of his ability from his seat, in to much pain to actively get up and greet her properly. “Be welcome and well.”

The Fae Queen smiles. “Be welcome and well.”

Stiles watches as she moves gracefully towards a seat that Peter pulls out for her. It's just the four of them. Stiles had thought it best, while he loved his pack more than a few of them tended to put their foot in their mouth.

“What has you so upset?” Elowen ask, thanking Peter who hands her a cup of freshly brewed mint tea.

“I feel I need to apologize.” Stiles says, lifting a hand to run it through Zayd's soft red hair. The small boy smiles at Stiles, pushing into the fingers in his hair. “Many of your court have lost their lives. Zayd has lost his Troupe.” He smiles sadly at the boy blinking back tears. “I never wanted to be the cause of that.”

“While your apologies is very kind, it is not needed.” Elowen says, placing her tea cup down. “You are the child of the forest. You are Wielki Krol Debow's chosen, you are his legacy and without you this forest would turn to dust. Do not think of the lives lost as sacrifices, think of them as live given to the forest when it was in need.”

Elowen smiles at him. “You are, our forest now sweet boy. While we protect you, you protect us by keeping those who wish the place harm at bay. We are a life cycle of protection. One can not work without the other. For without the sun nothing would grow.”

Stiles blinks away his tears. “That's a big job description.”

Elowen laughs, the sound reminding Stiles of soft bells. “Yes sweet boy it is, but you burn so brightly this forest can do nothing but grow under your care. You will be magnificent.”

“I hope I can live up to your expectations.” Stiles says with a soft smile. “Now, what can you tell me of the darkness?”

Elowen frowns. “Not much I'm afraid. It lurks within, hidden in shadows we can't quite reach. The farther we have gone the stronger it seemed to get.”

“No one has seen it?” Peter asks, reaching out to take Stiles pain the moment he sees the boy start to grimace.

“No, it tends to say just out of the corner of ones eye, watching. What I do know is it feeds on the magic within a soul. It hungers for and that makes it deadlier than wish it to be. These forest pulse with the magic of others, all we can do now is go into hiding as we can not mask our souls from it.”

“So basically, I have to figure out what it is and try not to die getting rid of it.” Stiles says with a snort. “That's so awesome, just what I was looking forward to.”

Stiles bites his lip the moment he realizes he got sassy with a fucking Fae Queen. Then Elowen is laughing loudly, head tilted back and her eyes crinkled in the corners.

“You are quite refreshing, it's not often someone speaks so freely with me.”

Stiles wilts with a sigh. “I was trying so hard to be professional too.”

“Now sweet boy, do not change who you are for us. One can still be professional without sounding like a stick in the mud.”

Stiles grins. “What you're really saying is you get bored speaking like the Queen you are.”

Elowen grins. “Quite frequently, but sadly the Pixies I tend to due business with are a bit much in their personalities.”

“So their snobs and not even the fun kind?” Stiles asks with a sharp grin.

“Is there a fun kind?” Elowen asks, head tilted slightly.

Stiles looks towards Peter with a wide grin. “Peter is the fun kind.”

“Alpha Hale is rather dramatic I hear.” Elowen agrees with a grin of her own, making Peter sputter next to him. Zayd giggles at the three of them, swinging his legs as he sits quietly. He's eyeing a finger sandwich on the tray, making Stiles lean forward a bit to snag him one. The boys soft smile goes wide with glee at the cucumber sandwich.

“Thank you.” Zayd says politely.

“You're very welcome sweetie.” Stiles says, brushing his hair from his eyes.

Stiles relaxes in his chair, watching and listening as Peter and Queen Elowen go over what she has seen herself and what her court themselves have encountered. He lets his Alpha take care of that business, more interested in resting for the moment. Zayd crawls up towards him at some point resting against him as he watches along with Stiles. Resting in the sun and enjoying the quite while they still can, because once he was no longer in agony, he had work to do, but for now he soaked in the sun fingers playing with soft red hair as he did so.

He was a child of the moon and forest and there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone get away with slaughtering so many within his territory. He was coming for them and nothing was going to stop him for taking them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this doesn't have to many errors! with not feeling well and losing my glasses.... I did a lot of squinting to write!


	33. A home to give

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the picture used in this text chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found that picture on Google, and honestly it was strange using some random kids picture so you'll have o excuse me but that is on point how I pictured Zayd! 
> 
> Enjoy some light fluff!


	34. Room to grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some simple fluff for the next few chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He'll lobe it guys and gals, you know because I didn't see that spelling error until I was posting lol
> 
> You have no idea how many stories I have started right now and how hard it is to not post them all at once!


	35. Dreams to make

His back ached, his skin felt to tight, and his bones burned like the fires of hell but after several hours of work, some with the help of Derek Zayd's room was finally finished. He hadn't realized when he ordered the wall decals it would be such work placing them. Then again on any other day when he didn't get whammied by a spell he probably wouldn't be hurting so badly, but this wasn't like any other day and he did hurt.

He hurt enough that he had tears in his eyes, but the room was done and it looked great if he said so himself. He was more than nervous to show Zayd, while he had spoke to Queen Elowen about keeping the boy, he hadn't gone out of his way yet to tell Zayd himself. He wanted to make sure he could let him know he could take care of his needs first.

Now he's not a to sure how an elf child's bedroom would look in their realm he figured something more earthy would work if he happened to make friends. Though Stiles was opposed to having a small building built in the back for him if he needed something that made him feel more like home.

It's Zayd's giggles from the first floor that alerts Stiles that Scott and Isaac are back from getting ice cream and if the laughter is anything to go by the boys had a good time. Grunting as he stands Stiles slowly makes his way out of the room and towards the stairs. He's dreading walking down them but he's been waiting for hours now to show Zayd his room.

“Hey cutie, did you have fun?” Stiles asks, leaning forward to fix the boys hair as he comes running towards him.

“I did! I really like ice cream, it's not something my Troupe ever had before!” Zayd grins at that, but there is still that sadness every time he reminds himself he lost his family.

“I'm glad, now I have a surprise for you do you think you want to see it?” Stiles asks, nervous now that the question was out there. Scott and Isaac both look like they want to join in and see the room too but they also new Stiles wanted to do this alone. There was the small possibility Zayd would want to stay with Queen Elowen and Stiles really didn't want them to see him cry like a baby if he decided not to stay.

“What kind of surprise?” Zayd whispers, taking Stiles hand as he leads him upstairs.

“One I hope you will enjoy.”

The closer they get to the room the harder his heart pounds, and honestly he really wishes Peter was here right now to help him get through this. He's telling himself though, if Zayd did stay with them Peter couldn't always fix everything, Stiles would have to work his way around being a good parent without him. He's not doubting his abilities to raise Zayd but he is terrified he'll mess up.

Standing in front of the closed door Stiles turns making sure Zayd is looking right at him before he speaks.

“Now I want you to know, just because I did this it doesn't mean you can't tell me no, okay?”

Frowning Zayd nods. “Okay.”

With a scared sigh Stiles pushes the door open and walks Zayd inside, his tiny hand still gripping Stiles tightly. There's a shocked inhale from below him and if he was a wolf he could probably tell if it was a good sign but since he wasn't he was a bit worried.

“This room is for you.” Stiles says, taking in the bed that hangs from the ceiling and the shelves behind him filled with books and a few stuffed plushy's. Stiles wanted to get him more but if he didn't decide to stay it would have been a waste of money.

“It's mine?” Zayd asks, releasing Stiles hand to move towards the bed. His small pale fingers pet at the soft blankets, big green eyes stare up at the Marvel decal on the accent wall.

Taking a seat on the small fluffy stool in the corner Stiles says. “Yes, I had something I wanted to ask you, and like I said a moment ago you can tell me no, no matter what okay?”

“Okay.”

Licking his lips he says. “I was wondering if you wanted to stay here with me? Live here with my pack and be apart of our family.” He rolls his shoulders not sure if he asked that right? Did he phrase something wrong, was it to soon to ask?

“You want to keep me?” Zayd asks, green eyes wide. “I won't have to be alone?”

Swallowing Stiles says. “I'd love nothing more than to keep you here with me honey. I know I can't replace your mommy and daddy and I know I can't bring back your Troupe. I do know though that I promise to love you and take care of you like you deserve.”

Zayd slowly walks forward, small arms hugging himself. “You'll be my new mama?”

Stiles swallows hard, blinking away tears. “If you'll have me?”

With a sob Zayd slams into Stiles chest, making him grunt in pain but he ignores it because there is a tiny body crawling up into his lap hugging him life his life depended on it. His shirt is already soaked with tears by the time Stiles can get his arms around the boys small body to hug him back. Rocking slowly to calm the harsh sobs.

“I want you.” Zayd says, voice muffled in his shoulder, tears staining the fabric. “I want you as my mama.”

“You have me baby, as long as you want.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Peter arrives home half past nine, adoption papers in hand ready for Stiles to sign. Though he's not to sure how well the talk went he was hopeful Zayd would find solace in them and let Stiles and himself to raise him. He knew they could never replace the boy's parents but giving him a loving family was just as good. It's oddly quite for a Friday night and Peter wants to be worried but when he finds the pack all but Stiles and Zayd in the media room watching a movie he grows a bit worried.

Noah glances up at him the moment he steps into the room, a small frown on his face. “Isaac and Scoot said they heard crying earlier. We wanted to check in on them but we thought it best we give them some time.”

“I'll check on them now.” Peter says, quickly leaving the room and hunting down his mate by his scent. It's easy to track, it's warm and inviting if a bit upset but nothing as devastating as Peter fears it would be if the boy hadn't wanted to stay. He finds the pair in the master bathroom, the tub full of bubbles and Zayd's red hair spiked with shampoo giggling as Stiles washes it.

“Well aren't you boys having fun.” Peter says with a small smile that only grows bigger when Stiles and Zayd both grin brightly at him.

“You're back.” Stiles says, sighing happily when Peter leans down to kiss him.

“I am. Did you have fun today Zayd?” Peter asks, kneeling down beside Stiles handing his mate the wash rag he was reaching for.

“I did!” The boy says with a happy giggle. “I got to try ice cream, and we watched superheros!”

Zayd blushes shyly. “Stiles asked if I wanted to stay.”

Peter smiles softly at the boy. “Do you?” He asks playfully, popping a soap bubble that was floating through the air.

“I want Stiles to be my mama.”

Choked up Peter smiles. “I think he'll make a wonderful mama, don't you think.”

Zayd smiles, nodding with enthusiasm. “The best mama ever, after my mommy of course.”

Stiles scent goes sad at this, but he smiles big anyways. “I bet your mommy was wonderful.”

Zayd's green eyes go sad. “He was, he made me yummy food for breakfast and read to me at night. We even practiced magic with my papa.”

Stiles takes it in stride that Zayd's mother was a male. “Well I'll try my best to do the same, okay?”

“Okay mama.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Peter?” The Alpha looks down towards Stiles at the sound of his quite voice, they had been in bed for more than an hour now, laying silently. Peter was honestly surprised it took Stiles this long to speak up.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Do Elves have both male and female parts? Zayd looks male, am I wrong?”

Peter hums, “Some only have one, some have both even a few have none at all. It all depends really, I assume his mom had both and preferred to be to addressed as male. It's possible he resembled your stander male elf and liked it that way. Zayd though is all male, there is a scent difference between genders and I don't smell female hormones on him.”

“So there's no special care he needs right, besides basic Elf dietary needs?”

“Nope, he'll be your typical little boy. So get ready for mud and the likes to be tracked into the house.”

Stiles snorts, slapping at Peter's chest lightly. “Cora and Derek came home earlier covered in mud with rabbits they caught. You should have seen the damn mess they made.”

“Rabbits really?”

“Yep, I though Jordan was going to have a stroke when he saw them.”

“Please don't tell me they skinned them in the kitchen?”

“Hell no. There's no way in hell I'd allow that.”

Chuckling Peter kisses Stiles on the crown of his head, rubbing his cheek into the boys hair and scalp. God did he love his little shit. He loved how caring he was, how sassy, how down right strong willed he was. Plus there was the bonus he got to watch as Stiles lead the pack like the Alpha mate he was.

There wasn't anyone else in this world he could have chosen better for his mate.

“I love you sweetheart.”

“I love you too, Big Bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so soft for this chapter. now before anyone gets worried, this will not turn into a fic about Zayd, I have big plans for Stiles and Peter and get ready because the next chapter contains smut if you are against that.


	36. Fix it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter to the rescue! Possibly... 
> 
> I'm sorry this update it two day late from my normal update a day! While being stuck a home, like most right now in such worrying times things have been hectic! Work, which I do from home is pilling in, my kids have so much homeschool work that I'm drowning in it. plus the constant anxiety I suffer from badly has been acting up from a move I'm supposed to be doing in may. if things calm down of course. 
> 
> That being said, I love all the feed back, it honestly warms me to see how much everyone is enjoying the story! This fic gives me something to do when I need to get my mind off the real world. The actual chapter will hopefully be posted soon. It's hard to write smut with little eyes hovering over my shoulder! LOL!


	37. Stresse reliefe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut after the first break!   
> This chapter is basically sex actually if you want to skip it before the scene.

The drive home, which would normally be peaceful as he is alone in the car keeps getting interrupted by text message after text message blowing up his phone. The device which he has sitting in the mount he has for the car keeps vibrating and every time he thinks it will finally stop it would buzz again the screen flashing to life.

From what he can see from the short span a text is on his screen nothing much as been resolved at home. Stiles is still apparently in the worst mood anyone has seen, tossing anything within arms reach at them if they disturb him.

Now while Cora was trying to place the blame on Chris from tossing Stiles around a good part of the day. Which he would have to talk to the man about, Stiles was still dealing with a bit a pain from the spell after all and sparing wasn't what he had in mind when he asked Chris to train the boy. He would be there doing it himself but he was still busy with a bit of a legal battle about a property line he knew his family owned.

That being said, he knew his boy was far more stressed then the pack seemed to understand. Not only was he expected to learn how to use his Forest God Powers properly, he also had to weed through thousands of books to find out what was dwelling in the forest feeding on magic. That coupled with the guilt Peter still knew his little mate felt over the loss of life, Stiles was well on his way head first into a melt down.

While he found a bit of enjoyment of him tossing things at the pack, he did not find it funny his boy was so high strung he was bound to reek of anxiety. A scent he didn't enjoy on his mate. Stiles should only smell of happiness and loved. He should smell of contentment and warmth, not inky like his anxiety tends to make him smell.

With that in mind, he decided to be done with his business for the night to help calm his mate. He guessed in turn save the pack, though if they were still failing to pick up the scent of stress a few good pegs with a book or frying pan were warranted.

His phone only stops buzzing the moment in pulls into the garage, the pack no doubt hearing the quite purr his beloved car. Stiles Jeep is parked next to his, though he hadn't driven in it in a few weeks. The Escalade was next to it, and though a three car garage had been a last minute addition he was still glad he did it.

Making his way into the house Peter pause in the kitchen, ears first locking in on his mate down in the library. Who by the way Stiles was grumbling like an angry little goblin was still in a foul mood. Next he hurries up the stairs, by passing the pack who are now all hiding in the media room. Someone shouts for him Erica from the sound of it, though he ignores her. Stopping at a door, Peter quietly pushes it open peeking inside. Zayd was sleeping peacefully oblivious to Stiles anger and the packs disgruntled annoyance at being assaulted with flying objects.

A camera with a speaker attached had been installed the day after Stiles had the room made up, a way for his mate to keep an eye on Zayd if he was down in the basement library. Seeing as his little mate didn't have the bonus of super hearing he liked being able to watch and listen for the boy from the tablet monitor that came with the device. Content the boy would sleep till morning Peter moves back towards the media room and steps inside.

Chris and Allison were on the farthest end of the sectional Jordan to was packed in close to Chris. Peter had noticed the pair of them growing oddly close but has yet to say anything. He knew Stiles was building up to tease his dads deputy so he reframed from doing so himself. Jackson and Isaac sat in the middle, both teens turned to look at him with frowns on their face.

Scott was pouting at him his black eye already healed, though Peter was a bit saddened he hadn't got to see it. Erica and Boyd were curled around one another though they two were glaring towards their Alpha. Cora looked miffed and Derek's eyebrows had migrated into his hairline somewhere probably never to be found.

“So, out of the ten of you, only three can not smell emotions.” Peter states, pointing towards the Argent's and Parrish. “That leaves seven of you who can, so my question is how come no one used their nose to figure out Stiles was stressed?”

The wolves all frown looking properly scolded.

“How about next time instead of texting me and Noah to save you, you all try to ask if he needs help, shall we?”

“Yes Alpha.” Comes the melody of several replies.

“Good, now I'm going down stairs to deal with the little goblin. You are all to stay put up here or go to your rooms, unless of course you want an eye full.”

“Ew, Uncle Peter!” Cora cries as Peter chuckles and makes his way back down stairs.

There was one sure fire way to help his boy relieve stress and he didn't want anyone but himself to have the privilege of seeing that.

*-*-*-*-*-*

He finds his little mate leaning over one of the many tables, books a many opened before him. His laptop sat to one side, a thick notebook and pens close by. The tablet with the video feed to Zayd's room was on the other side, books no where near it to keep it in view. Stiles had a pencil in his mouth, and two more in each hand scribbling down who knows what on a different notebook. There's a steady grumble from behind the yellow pencil in his mouth, his teeth clenches as he bit down on it.

“Now sweetheart.” Peter says, pulling the thing from his mouth. “You're going to make your jaw hurt biting down on that so tightly.

Stiles sighs up at him with a small smile. “Hey Big Bad, when did you get home?”

Peter smiles in return. “Just a few moments ago, I hear you've been assaulting the pack with books and frying pans.”

Stiles snorts, “I wouldn't say I assaulted them, they just kept bugging me for things while I'm busy.”

Stiles glances down at several open books, glaring at them with frustrated honey eyes. “So far I haven't found anything useful, I think the only thing I have accomplished is making my back hurt.”

Hearing this, Peter lets his hand rest on the small of Stiles back drawing his pain. He was in a fair amount of it making the wolf hissed displeased. Once he was down he lets his hand slip under the red shirt his boy was wearing, using his thumbs to work out the knots there. Stiles sighs happily at that, dropping his pencils on the table so he could fall forward to give Peter better access.

“I think it's time you took a break for the night love.” Peter says, stepping behind his mate so he could use both hands to knead the tense muscles in Stiles slim back.

“Mmm, if you keep that up I'll do anything you want.” Stiles hums out, flopping his chest against the table gracelessly.

“Well I have something much better in mind to help you unwind sweetheart.” Peter says, moving his palms farther up Stiles back, his smooth warm skin always felt buttery soft against Peter's palms.

“You gonna spank me?” Stiles asks teasingly, shaking his round as at Peter.

“Not tonight sweetheart, but if you ask nicely maybe another time.”

Stiles grunts when Peter finds a painful knot, and his quick to draw that pain away as he works it out of the muscles. He can't say he's to happy with how tight Stiles back is, and files it away for later to send him to get an adjustment from a chiropractor. While he was sure of his ability to give a wonderful massage, he wasn't going to risk his mate by trying to pop his back.

Stiles glances back at his honey eyes going dark with desire. They had of course falling into long sessions of love making, and each time was more magical than the next but that had always been in a bed. Tonight Peter had plans on taking him hard, knowing Stiles wasn't in the mood for soft tonight. Not with how frustrated he was. Only after they had both found their release, Stiles first of course would Peter take him upstairs for a bubble bath and would give him a proper massage.

Picking his boy up Peter turns placing Stiles on a clear table quickly removing his shirt. His big hands find his way to his mates slim waist all that pretty pale flesh flushed pink for him. He always marveled over how sensitive Stiles was, how the smallest touch made him blush and his heart quicken. His palms travel up his flat belly, while he wasn't packing a six pack and hard muscle he wasn't soft either. He was slim, a runners body if Peter ever saw one, and Peter loved it. While it was possible he had a bit of a size kink he did love being bigger than his little mate.

“Peter.” Stiles whimpers, when the wolfs fingers tweak at his pearled nipples. Stiles arches into the touch, biting into his bottom lip.

“What do you want sweetheart?” Peter asks, fingers trailing between the dip between Stiles collarbones. Leaning forwards he sucks a nipple into his mouth biting lightly, gifted a moan within seconds.

“I want you.” Stiles begs, opening his legs wider for Peter to step in-between them.

Releasing Stiles nipple Peter says. “You have me.”

Stiles growls making Peter grin. “I want you to fuck me Peter.”

In seconds he has his mate naked and spread out before him on the table. Still fully clothed himself Peter's eyes drink in his fill of his beautiful mate. Stiles is staring up at him, pink lips wet from licking and biting at them, watching Peter look at him.

A slim palm slips under his shirt, grabbing the hem till it's ripped off Peter's chest and tossed aside landing who knows where. Stiles hums happily, kissing Peter's bare chest, caressing it lovingly.

“You're so handsome.” Stiles says, kissing at Peter's neck his tongue sweeping out to lick at his pulse point. Clever fingers work their way down his chest, pulling at his belt and unbuttoning his pants pulling them down just enough to release his hard cock.

Stiles grins, stroking him till he's panting and growing. Not one to just take from his lover he pushes his boy back till he's laying across the table, Stiles finds his knees at his chest and Peter's big palms holding him in place.

“Look at you.” Peter praises, eyes on his waiting hole.

“Peter, please.” Stiles begs, big eyes growing bigger as he begs.

Dropping to his knees Peter's buries his face between those lush cheeks, tasting his boy. Teasing him.

Stiles shouts, bowing off the table, slim fingers tangling in Peter's hair, demanding more. Peter grins against his skin, while he did love to tease Stiles for some time, he knew his boy couldn't handle that tonight. Falling forward Peter buries his tongue deep, licking at the soft walls inside his wonderful mate, loving the taste of him.

Stiles screams, whimpering as Peter eats him out, holding onto his wolfs hair for all his worth. Loving every stroke of that clever tongue stabbing into him. Loving every slurp and growl as Peter taste him.

His eyes roll into the back of his head when a thick finger makes it's way inside, it burns slightly but he's always loved it. Loved Peter inside him, no matter what part it was. Loved that his mate took so much time to prep him properly.

One finger became two, stroking and thrusting into him, then two became three, making him pant and moan at being breached. Peter stretches and thrust, working him open so wonderfully he could cum from this alone if he really wanted to. He didn't, he wanted his wolf in him, hard and fast.

“Peter, Peter please!” Stiles begs, pulling on his hair, trying to get Peter do as he wanted.

Fingers rub against his prostate, making him cry out in pleasure, then his wolf was pulling away and standing. Stroking that long thick cock, hovering over Stiles ready hole but not entering.

“Look at you sweet boy.” Peter growls, bending to kiss him. Stiles can taste himself on Peter's tongue and lips. Peter rumbles deep in his chest, fingers sinking into Stiles head to deepen the kiss, loving when he had the chance to worship his boys pretty lips.

Thick fingers bit into Stiles ass as Peter positions himself, cocks rubbing at the waiting hole in front of him. His saliva would have to be good enough for lube at the moment, while he knew Stiles loved the burn, he still preferred to have the extra lubrication to prevent tearing.

Planting his feet flat, and pulling down his jeans a bit more, Peter pops the head of his cock inside, watching Stiles face for pain. Stiles whimpers, pushing back against the cock entering him. There's no trace of pain. Grinning Peter thrust hard, slamming forward till he was buried deep as he could go. Stiles screams, hands falling above his head to hold onto the table, his legs still firmly held in Peter's big hands.

“Yes.” Stiles hisses, “Fuck, you're so big.”

Pleased, Peter pulls back then thrust in hard once more, the slap of skin echos in the library, bouncing of cement walls. Stiles curses, always so vocal when they made love or fucked like animals. Peter loved it, loved to hear Stiles get pleasure from him. He keeps his pace slow at first, pulling out and thrusting back in hard. Loving the blissed out look on Stiles face as he was taken apart.

“Faster Peter.” Stiles demands, “Fuck me faster.”

“Hold on tight sweetheart.” Peter pants, pulling his boy down till his ass was hanging off the table. He spreads Stiles legs out farther, getting a better view of his lovely face. Buried deep within his beautiful mate Peter leans down for a moment to give him a sweet kiss.

Then he lets loose thrusting hard and fast, working his cock harder and deeper. Spurred on by every whimper and every scream of pleasure. Every thrust got him a pretty moan, every retreat a sad sigh. Each slam of that bundle of nerves deep within Stiles lite him up like a firework, had him crying out and begging for more.

“Oh, fuck.” Stiles shouts, holding tight to the table, loving every slam of Peter's cock buried deep within him.

“Oh god, don't stop!” Stiles shouts, back bowed, legs shaking as he took every fast thrust. His cock laid across his belly, bouncing and drooling against his skin.

“Take it.” Peter moans, slamming harder, pushing deeper.

“Love your cock.” Stiles sings, moaning loud, uncaring if anyone could hear them from down here.

Peter suddenly releases Stiles legs, hands and arms work their way around his boys back till he's being lifted off the table and cradled against Peter's strong chest. Stiles cries out at the change in position, think arms making their away around Peter's neck as his legs wrap tightly around Peter's strong hips. In this position Stiles cock is trapped against their bellies, rubbing between warm sweaty skin as Peter's thick fingers take handfuls of his ass bouncing the boy onto his cock.

Stiles can do nothing but hold on for the ride, trusting Peter not to drop him. Loving how deep his cock can reach like this, loved being held as he was fucked into oblivion.

“Oh god!” Stiles cries, head tilted back, mouth opened as he pants through his pleasure. Loving every rumble and growl Peter lets loose as he fuck's up into him.

“Cum!” Peter demands, jerking him down hard onto his stiff cock. Stiles can do nothing but obey. Screaming through his orgasm as it rocks through him. The room seems to darken as he slumps forward against Peter, body shaking with the after shock. He can feel Peter's cock jerk in him, filling him up and he loved every second of it.

“I love you.” Stiles pants, kissing Peter's neck.

“I love you always.” Peter says in answer.


	38. Get drunk on this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! It’s a very short text chapter and I do apologize, a lot has been going on and I’m floundering. 
> 
> I am currently in the cross hairs of two hurricanes so it may take me a few days to post the actual text chapter! 
> 
> I hope everyone is well! 🥰


	39. All tied up

“Stiles, sweetheart, why is Scott tied to a chair?”

Grinning like mad Stiles glances up towards Peter, eyes shining with uncontrollable amusement. After getting out to the backyard and chasing Scott down who at the time thought it would be logical to strip naked and frolic through the tress the pair had ended up in a game of chase. It had taken Stiles thirty minutes just to catch up to Scoot and then they only reason he was able to catch the young Alpha was because he had a few trees trip him up and wrap him in roots.

“Well, I got a text from Isaac about an hour ago saying Scott Facetimed him and was getting naked.” Stiles points towards the bound wolf, one of his arms was trapped inside his shirt while the other was only part way through the arm hole with nothing but his elbow visible. Currently Scott was pouting and trying to wiggle his way out of the rope.

Peter hums, eyebrows raised towards the teen alpha.

“I might not have taken into account how effective this spell was.” Mutters Stiles, biting into his lower lip. “I might actually be scarred for life with what I had to deal with.”

“Whatever do you mean little shit?” Peter asks, moving forward after dumping his briefcase beside the entry way table.

“His dick was out Peter.” Scowls Stiles, nose scrunched up cutely as he remembered chasing after Scott in such a manner.

Peter fights a grin, pressing his chest against Stiles back and circling his middle with his arms. Stiles huffs out an annoyed whine but melts against the older male. Chuckling Peter kisses the back of his neck.

“He didn’t touch you with it did he?” Peter has to ask, laughing outright when Stiles squawks in outrage.

“Ew, God no! The trees had been so kind as to pull up his damn pants when I finally caught him.”

“So what you are saying is Scott is never allowed to drink.” Peter voices, glancing up at the boy when he starts to jerk against the rope with more vigor.

“Y-you n-not the boss of m-me.” Scott hiccups, trying and failing to glare towards Peter.

Peter grins, his eyes flaring red. “Not yet I’m not, but quite soon.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Once the screaming stops and the blood cleaned from the back of Scott’s neck, Stiles hurries up the stairs ahead of Peter who has his newest unconscious beta slung over his shoulder. For someone with such a lean physique the boy sure did pack a lot of weight. As soon as they make it to Scott’s room Stiles flings the door open and goes about turning down the bed. While he couldn’t help his best friend while he was in the middle of getting rid of his Alpha spark, he could at least make sure he was comfortable after.

“Do calm down sweetheart.” Peter says, dumping Scott onto the bed with more care than Stiles would have thought Peter was capable of where Scott was concerned. “I can promise you he’s no longer in pain, I believe the only reason why he’s currently unconscious is because he is completely wasted.”

“You’re sure, because it sounds like him being dead to the world isn’t normally how this is suppose to go?”

“Positive, I can already feel his pack bond; he’s not in any pain.” As if to prove this to Stiles even while asleep Scott belts out a loud snore and flops over onto his belly before cuddling into his pillows.

With a quite laugh Stiles flips the blankets up over Scotts back, taking care that at least one foot was sticking out from under the blanket. As long as Stiles could remember Scott had always over heated if at least one foot wasn’t covered if not both. Peter raises a brow to this but doesn’t say anything as they leave the room and head back downstairs.

“I’m half tempted to put Zayd’s baby monitor in there with him.”

“We left his bedroom door open for a reason Stiles.” Say’s Peter, pulling his little mate down onto his lap once he’s settled on the couch. “I can hear everything going on in that room.”

“What if he throws up in his sleep?” Stiles ask, curling into Peter’s chest. It wasn’t so often the house was this quite with all of the pack being out and about Stiles planned on enjoying it until they come back.

“He didn’t consume any real alcohol, so the likelihood the spell will make him vomit from his inebriation is slim to none.” Peter glances down towards Stiles with a small frown. “Why are you so worked up? I promise you everything is fine and Scott is perfectly healthy.”

“I feel a bit guilty about him losing his Alpha Spark; he was picked for a reason. Deaton said it was because he was worthy of the title.”

“I’m surprised.” Says Peter with a raised brow. “With how much you distrust Deaton I didn’t think you would believe him when he told all those lies about how rare true alphas are.” With a confused blink Stiles sits up just enough to get a better look at Peter’s face.

“What do you mean by that? Are they not rare?”

“Not in the slightest.” Peter conforms, “The most likely reason Scott was chosen was because while he didn’t have the greatest control over his wolf he had much more of it than the others. It’s possible if I would have been there it could have transferred to me but it still might not have.”

“I always knew Deaton was full of shit, but why lie about something like that?” Stiles grips, flopping back against Peter’s chest.

“As you know he’s a Druid and their purpose above all else is balance, if something shifts that balance they will do anything they can possibly manage to level it out.”

Stiles hums, closing his eyes and relaxing against his warm mate. Under normal circumstances the pair of them had plenty of time to lounge, relax and honestly cuddle in general as of late they really hadn’t been able too. Stiles had been spending hours upon hours in his library searching every book one by one looking for clue about the shadow. While Peter spent his days making and taking calls to god knows how many secret contacts to see if they had any possible information.

Sadly as of late they still haven’t found anything, while they were surly running out of time to get to the bottom of the issue at hand Stiles was glad to say nothing had progressed farther since he was pulled from the earth. How long would that last, there unfortunately wouldn’t know all he could hope for is when the time comes to battle he had some type of advantage.

“By the way,” Peter’s voice pulls Stiles from his own thoughts, “How angry is Melissa going to be when she finds out you magically roofied Scott?”

Stiles snorts. “Not at all, because I told her before hand.”

“She agreed to allow you to get him magically drunk?” Peter asks in amazement.

“Of course, plus there was no way in hell I was going to do that without telling her. I like living thank you very much.”

Peter chuckles, the sound vibrating its way through Stiles back.

“She wouldn’t have hurt you.”

“Nope, but I don’t do so well against disappointed eyes of mothers.” Stiles smiles, “Truly it’s one of my greatest weaknesses.”

Peter laughs, “Take a nap you brat.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are you lovely’s a small chapter! It’s honestly just some filler. Also I made art! I do hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also you can find me on Tumblr under RenSweets, please feel free to drop by as I will shortly be adding extra snippets I won’t be placing in the story and for updates on new chapters and upcoming stories and fan art! I hope to see you there.
> 
> I will also start back with taking small story request. 
> 
> Have a lovely night/morning!


	40. Kidnappers gone wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening lovely readers! I'm so glad to be back and posting! Just a few things one, the next few chapters are more fillers than anything so I do apologize for that. Two my mini text will be posted soon sometime tonight on my Tumblr, and thats Rensweets you can't miss me. 
> 
> why am I doing that, because if I posted every small thing that popped in my head this story would drag on for ages and not get to the point. There I will also be giving updates on when something will be posted, new works in the making and promotes for anyone who has something I want to share. 
> 
> You will not miss much if you do not see the mini series on Tumblr, but If you do find something in the text portion of this story it's because there is about a minute long clip on my tumblr going farther into detail! 
> 
> with that thank you for reading and commenting, I do love all the feedback this story has gotten me and it motivates me more than you can ever know!


	41. Give thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early morning! It is currently almost 5 A.M here and I about to head to bed for a few hours of much needed sleep. I just wanted to drop by and say thank you for all the kind words and comments. I live for this feedback and get excited every time a new chapter is uploaded! 
> 
> For those already following on Tumblr a mini text video has been posted. It will appear as just a white screen for a few seconds but I promise you there is content there! With that enjoy this short sweet chapter!


	42. Spoken Words

Weeks upon weeks, book after book, paper cuts, and the thick scent of old parchment was all he knew. Hours he has spent in his library combing through every piece of information he had on hand. His head throbbed and his eyes were permanently dry from the amount of reading he had been putting in. His back aches like he'd been run over by a bus and his knees creaked when he has to kneel in search of a new book.

Stiles was sure if he had to do this much longer he'd crawl back into the hole Peter dug him out of and just fucking die.

Never had he thought he'd miss Lydia after the shit she pulled but here the fuck he was? His back hurting, his knees screaming and missing fucking Lydia Martin like she hadn't tried to take Peter from him, but God did he miss her help in research. While she never bothered to join him when he got to work, she did do her own on occasion and eliminated topics that Stiles hadn't got to yet.

While he did rely on Peter a fair amount while scoring his way through books, his mate didn't have much time for research currently. The forest was slowly growing darker, trees coming down and rivers running dry. The supernatural living there were now coming by in waves, panicked, and begging for help. While Stiles would love to reassure them he was looking for answers, he had little time to speak to anyone so that left Peter having to deal with the hordes.

Tossing another book away in frustration Stiles stomps through the rows of literature his nimble fingers sliding over the spines. He had several pieces in the book collection he knew wouldn't by any means help him, and then some might hold the answer but would need to be translated first.

It was too much fucking work for one person and yet here he was doing it alone. While he loved everyone in his pack most were total shit at fact-finding. Then there were the few in his pack he would never trust with his books. Erica being his primary concern, he'd trust a feral werewolf with his books before he trusted her.

Resting his head against a shelf Stiles closed his eyes and took a calming breath. Getting worked up and that much more frustrated would help nothing. While he knew he needed answers weeks ago, there was just something he couldn't rush no matter how much he wishes to.

There is no way in hell he'd screw this up and send his pack out there to fight something without being one hundred percent sure he knew what it was. Even then he would more than likely fact check more than once before he trusted his findings. Stiles would not lose any of his pack to the darkness like so many of the creatures dwelling in the forest already have.

Day after day someone would show up, in tears and shaking limbs tearfully informing them someone else has been lost. A child taken in a cloud of black smoke, a mother screaming as she shoves her child to safety just to get devoured herself. Fathers standing their ground arms outstretched sacrificing themselves for the safety of their families. Each day Stiles added a new mark to his board, another heartbreaking reminder he wasn't protecting the forest like he was meant to.

So many were looking to him for answers and he had none. So many were lost to a darkness Stiles had no way of fighting. He didn't know what to do and he fears that complete darkness would fall over Beacon Hill's and there would be doing nothing he could do to fix it.

Some days he questioned Weil's decision in picking him to be his chosen. Though from what he understood he had little choice in the matter. Stiles was born for this according to the Forest God, and yet as he leans against a shelf he wonders if maybe it was all a mistake. How could one hundred and forty pounds of pale flesh protect anyone?

_You were born to do just that._

Jerking up Stiles twist and turns, trying to find the owner of that calm musical voice it was like nothing he has ever heard before, and yet instead of feeling fear, all he felt was an instant calm fall over him. Biting into his lip Stiles wonders for a brief moment if he imagined the voice due to exhaustion.

_I'm not a figment of your imagination my precious boy._

He was going crazy then.

A soft giggle fills his head.

_You aren't losing your sanity either sweet love. I am very much real and speaking with you._

Pressing his teeth harder into his lip Stiles thinks, _Are you here to hurt my pack?_

_Never, you are the child of the moon while you are cursed by me; I love you more than you could ever know._

Stiles's eyes widen at that, his heart pounds away in his chest. _You're the moon?_

He doesn't know how he knows it, but he knows she's smiling.

_There's my smart boy, hello little one I'm so happy I can finally speak to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! While this is the smallest chapter ever, I really just got so busy that my creative muse about killed over.


End file.
